


Like Ships Passing in the Night

by HellenisticKid



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kyra makes a difference, Not a lot of canon, Sad with a Happy Ending, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenisticKid/pseuds/HellenisticKid
Summary: Kassandra is at the start of her odyssey when she rescues a woman who is very persistent at trying to repay her. Of course, she ends up owing Kassandra a whole lot more than her life.
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 79
Kudos: 87





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hemosnixuality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemosnixuality/gifts).



> This is probably not gonna go well, but I hope it does! I suck at regular updates but I will do my best, as I've a lot planned for this fic. Go with me on this.
> 
> Enjoy Hemo, hope you like it! Fingers crossed we're still friends by the end of this ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome! I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Also, Gamelion means July, it's just Ancient Greek. I know, nerd alert.

It was a quiet Gamelion morning, the Adrestia slipping through waves like silk through fingers. The Eagle Bearer was at her helm, eyes closed in the sunshine, breathing in the air at-sea. So far, this year wasn't half bad. Sure, it was far from over, but her mind wandered to events past.

She had seen Nikolaos, and in a fit of rage, had almost, _almost_ , thrown him off a mountain. Of course, she had more self-restraint than that, and merely tossed him out of her sight. She wouldn't kill him, and she wouldn't forgive him easily. Especially after meeting that brat of an adoptive son, Stentor.

_"Wherever Myrrine is...she knows more than I do."_

The months after had been filled with adventure and trying to find her mother and true father. She had travelled to Phokis, discovered a group of extremists responsible for her family being torn asunder. She met Alexios. Now...now she was sailing in the open waters of the Aegean Sea, both Barnabas and Herodotos at her side, heading for Andros.

"Herodotos and I share enemies too." Kassandra said to Barnabas as they left the docks far behind.

The old man cocked a brow as he leaned against the wooden balustrade, "Like Elpenor?" 

Kassandra grimaces inwardly, hesitant before revealing all she learned from the Pythia. One look at his eager face and she knew her trust in him won out over her insecurities, "He is - _was_ \- part of a very powerful group called 'the Cult of Kosmos'," she shook her head in mild-disbelief that someone like her was caught up in this as she revealed more, "that controls the _entire_ Greek world through the Oracle."

Scoffing, Barnabas threw his hands in the air, and frowned, "Control the Oracle? Impossible! Apollo would not allow that!" 

"Now they're looking for my mother," she continued and rested the length of her crossed arms against the wood before her sighing, "I need to find her, before they do." 

Herodotos gave a nod in agreement, and she looked to him as he spoke, "And I believe they will hurt others who do not share their views along the way."

"By Hermes!" Barnabas cried, as he sprang away from the two and tossed his arms wide, "The Oracle lost to corruption, and now this cult?" he shook his head in distress, before another question struck him. He turned and met Kassandra's eyes, "Do we know who leads them?"

She clenched her jaw and tensed. Did she reveal her thoughts on this straight away? She knew she should, the two men might have insight. God's, she prayed she was wrong. 

"I don't know for sure...but, " her voice showed how little she really _was_ sure, "I think, it might be my brother." 

Barnabas's eyebrows almost shot off his forehead, "Your brother?!" He exclaimed, "By Zeus, your life is complicated." 

Kassandra scoffed bitterly, "Tell me about it." 

"But don't you worry," A hand on her shoulder made her look to the one-eyed man, "This Cult of Kosmos has made three new enemies. And one of them fights like Athens and shits thunder like Zeus!" A fist shot into the air and Kassandra felt herself smile despite herself, "We'll bring the wrath of the God's down upon them!"

Herodotos leaned down to her ear and gave her a mildly puzzled look, "Is he always this positive?"

Kassandra gave a grin, and stood straight, "Always," She told him fondly, "That's why I like him."

Barnabas, completely unaware of the smiles directed his way, had his hands above his head, shouting out to sea, "Poseidon carry us to Athens!"

"First, we need to go to Andros." Kassandra told him.

"To Andros then!"

Kassandra nodded her head slowly as she turned her attention back to the sea before them, and the islands in the distance. One ship in particular, however, caught her attention.

"Those sails...are they Spartan or Athenian?" She asked aloud.

"I'm afraid my eyesight is not good enough to say." Barnabas replied.

With a whistle, Kassandra called on Ikaros, and he was flying in the ships direction. She couldn't say why this particular ship seemed important, as they pass a lot of them. However, something in her gut told her she was needed.

Ikaros was back quick enough and perched on her arm.

"Athenian?"

One caw.

"Spartan?"

Another caw.

"Merchant then."

Again, a single caw.

She turned to Barnabas and he shared her grave look.

"Pirates?" Herodotos asked.

"Afraid so," Kassandra said, before addressing the crew, "Ready oars, full sailing speed towards the Portside of the ship!"

They responded in seconds, and suddenly Barnabas had his hand on her shoulder again, this time with a warning.

"I don't think we are in a good enough condition to fight."

"I wouldn't put us through a naval battle if I did not have good reason, Barnabas. Trust me."

He gave a nod, "I do my friend. The Adrestia is in good hands."

She smiled tightly, as her gut churned at the thought of a fight. It was hardly her first, but that had been military. She had no idea how to face pirates. She had to at least try, she knew that much.

The Adrestia groaned as it traveled speedily over the waves, and Kassandra knew that she would no doubt draw their attention soon.

"Lower sails!" She ordered, and watched as the crew responded.

"They've spotted us!"

Kassandra gripped the helm of the ship tightly, and watched as the trireme changed direction and gained speed.

Barnabas was quick to shout to her, "Commander, they're trying to ram us!"

She made sure the ship turned to avoid it, as narrowly as that was, and called out an attack. The men aboard quickly threw their javelins, the sound of men crying out from having been struck by them blending with the roar of waves.

Kassandra made the Adrestia turn for a second pass, firing arrows into the ship.

The sun in her eyes delayed her reaction as she was blinded temporarily before seeing at least fifty needles in the sky, and her stomach dropped.

"Brace!"

Shields raised, and the arrows struck the wood of the deck and metal. The distraction, however brief, was apparently enough, as Kassandra caught too late that the pirates were once again trying to ram them. In a second she knew they would make contact, but she could at least reduce the damage.

The rowers responded to her calls and began to turn the ship, and she once again called for the crew to brace themselves for impact. Wood splintered from the force of the enemy bow striking the aft of the ship, and Kassandra caught herself before she was flung over the railing.

With a growl, she recovered fast, and ordered another javelin attack, and the damage caused made her deem the pirates numbers adequately reduced enough for hand-to-hand combat.

"Let's board the bastards!" she roared, and the crew bellowed with her, shields thumping as they tethered to the trireme.

The strength in her legs made quick work of the space between the ships, and she was on the foreign deck in no time. She spotted a man heading for her and rolled to avoid his downward slash, delivering her own attack by slicing into the soft of his side. He yelped as he fell to one knee, and she finished him with a stab through his heart from behind.

Kassandra planted her foot on his back to pull her spear free, before moving onto the next target, her men fighting alongside her. This one was clearly a higher ranking (if pirates even had those), as her armour was better, and so was her defence.

The misthios gritted her teeth as her sword struck the shield in the enemy's hand, before having to dodge the parry the pirate tried to deliver. Kassandra knew this woman would tire eventually, but she also wanted to help her crew and not lose too many lives.

She rolled in close, and feinted an upward slash, one she knew the pirate would easily deflect, before striking home with her spear into her exposed inner-left-thigh. Eyes wide, she staggered before her leg wobbled and Kassandra kicked her overboard.

Turning, she was surprised of how her men had made quick work of the other pirates and ran in to help. In total, she killed six men, the battle over in the blink of an eye. She breathed heavily, as she looked around at her crew cheering in their shared victory and grinned, wiping at her mouth. She made for the crate that would hold loot, when a faint thumping noise below caught her attention.

After twenty-three years of living, Kassandra knew what a cry for help sounded like.

Frowning, she opened the hatch and descended into the gloom of the lower deck. Weapons gripped tightly, she waited for her eyes to adjust.

"Stay back! I'm armed!" A voice called.

"I don't want trouble." Kassandra answered, injecting as much sincerity as she could into her voice. She approached the stern, where the voice had come from, and her eyes could make out what looked like a bamboo cage.

"A misthios? I thought you were a pirate." The voice said. Kassandra could tell she was at least a woman, and when she came into view properly, she was able to see just how striking she was. Any kind of response died on her tongue as she stared at the woman in the cage, who simply stared back.

A loud crack broke the trance, and Kassandra was suddenly aware of the rising water level.

"Save me, please!" The woman cried, "I have little drachmae, but what I do have is yours!"

Not needing to be told twice, Kassandra got the stranger to back up, and kicked down the bamboo front, the woman wasting no time in freeing herself. She was in shackles, so Kassandra scooped her up, ignoring the surprised yelp that went along with the action, before bolting back up the stairs and into sunlight.

The prisoner squinted at the harsh contrast, before she gripped tightly onto Kassandra as she noticed how much lower the deck was compared to the Adrestia.

"Arms around my neck, quick." Kassandra urged, and was obeyed, the woman frowning as she didn't see how that was going to get them from one ship to the other.

"Hold tightly."

"What do you-"

Kassandra held the woman's waist, letting her legs drop before flinging herself the Adrestia. The pressure on her neck made breathing difficult as the woman pressed herself to her, but she climbed fast and rolled the both of them onto her ship, breathing hard again as the groan of sinking wood filled the air.

"Thank you." The woman huffed out as Kassandra propped herself up onto her elbows. She appraised her for any obvious signs of injury, either from torture or malnutrition. She seemed fit enough, if not in need of washing and a good night's sleep. Kassandra could see to both of those things.

"My pleasure...?" She left her answer unfinished as she gave the mystery woman a hand to haul her up.

"My name is Kyra." She answered with a beam that shone brighter than Helios.

"Kyra," Kassandra smiled in awe, "Welcome aboard the Adrestia." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How many ship commands used in-game can you fit into an intro?"  
> This many and probably more. 
> 
> I like short intros, sue me. Seriously though, they'll be longer in future, stick with me on this.


	2. Chapter One - A Pirate's Life for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra adjusts to life at sea quickly, but that's because being a prisoner is completely different to being one of the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Update schedule is super bad, I'm sorry. You might get two chapters in the same day, and then one chapter in a week - what can I say, my life is unpredictable.
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you like this chapter!

The two women stood there smiling when Barnabas coughed gently, and Kassandra blinked rapidly, trance broken. She too cleared her throat before turning to him.

"Barnabas, please see to the removal of miss Kyra's restraints and bring some fruits and dried meats." She tried to steady her heart rate, but it was up. Her rationale was the battle that had occurred.

"Of course, commander, right away."

She watched as he mock saluted and grinned, before heading down the small set of stairs and over to the hatch.

"Thank you, you saved my life." Kyra said, getting Kassandra's attention again.

"Of course, I could hardly refuse a damsel in distress." She smirked in response.

Kyra rolled her eyes playfully, but the smile on her face stayed, "I am not usually such a damsel, but these men caught me off-guard," She frowned and looked out to the waves, "I don't even know where I am, all I know is we were heading far away from Mykonos, and I only gathered that from the hours spent at sea."

"Mykonos? Is that where you're from?" Herodotos asked, and Kassandra turned. She had forgotten he was aboard her ship for the foreseeable future.

Kyra nodded and Kassandra sighed heavily, "We are indeed far away from Mykonos, but we will make sure you get home safely." She punctuated the statement with a self-assured nod.

"I don't want to be a bother, you're clearly sailing with somewhere in mind. Only take me home if it isn't too far out of the way." Her eyes were locked on Kassandra with every word, and the misthios felt herself getting lost again.

Thankfully, Barnabas stood between them both in order to lock-pick the shackles around Kyra's arms and legs. Kassandra contemplated Kyra's words. She could be adding days or weeks to Kassandra's plans, and really, time was of the essence. She had no idea if Mykonos and Andros were close. It was a race against the cult to find her mother, so she needed those weeks put towards her own goals. However, that would mean keeping a stranger aboard the ship as they travelled, maybe even having to share certain things with her. Kassandra was hardly an open book, and she liked it that way. Her past wasn't something she talked about easily, and she didn't know this girl in the slightest.

"How far are we from Andros, Barnabas?" She asked, and the man looked up at her as he crouched.

"We would arrive this same week if we set off now."

"Is it on the way to Mykonos?"

"Very much so, yes, as rather Mykonos is on the way to Andros."

Kassandra clapped her hands and smiled, "Then it is absolutely no trouble to take you home." She declared to Kyra.

The smaller woman looked at her with gratitude, "Thank you so much, but how can I even repay your kindness? There isn't enough drachmae in the world."

"You don't need to repay me." Kassandra tried. 

"You're a misthios, are you not?" Kyra frowned, "your kind are the type to kill those who do not pay what you are owed."

Kassandra nodded, "We are, but as I see it, you owe me nothing."

"You call my life nothing?"

The Eagle Bearer's eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped, "I - no, I wouldn't - I don't mean that you're life is nothing, I just-"

Kyra held up her hand to stop her floundering any more and Kassandra was silently grateful, "I have an idea. I will find a way to save your life in turn."

Kassandra arched an eyebrow and finally closed her jaw as she mulled over exactly what Kyra was saying, "My life is always in danger, yes, but if you were to try to stand in the way, you might suffer. Tomorrow is not guaranteed for a misthios, especially this one."

"You think I cannot handle it?" Kyra pursed her lips, trying to keep her pride from stinging so much. This misthios didn't even know her, and already assumptions were being made.

Barnabas stood and slapped a hand on Kyra's back, which winded her slightly, "I think that's a splendid idea! After all, Kassandra here could use some more friends." He lowered his voice on his last sentence and Kassandra's eyebrow twitched. The action seemed to amuse Kyra greatly as she laughed, and any slight annoyance that had been blossoming in the misthios dissipated. Maybe having Kyra around wouldn't be so bad.

"Do you know much about ship work?" Kassandra asked, having already assumed the answer.

"I know much about fishing boats, but a vessel this size? I'm afraid not. But how different can they be?" Kyra tried for a joke, but both Barnabas and Kassandra shared a look.

" _Completely_." They said in unison.

"Oh." Kyra said, despondent.

"Im sure you're a fast learner, Kyra. We won't make you do anything extremely difficult, but I would ask that you help around the ship as we suffered casualties in that skirmish," Kassandra glanced at the three dead bodies on the deck, "and the extra hands would be useful."

Kyra lit up again and nodded eagerly, "Absolutely Kassandra, that's very fair."

"I never gave you my name." The taller woman's brow knitted together in suspicion.

Kyra simply grinned, "You did not, Barnabas did. He mentioned you needing more friends."

"Ah yes," Kassandra said tightly, "How could I forget that."

The smaller woman laughed lightly again, before a crew member handed her a bowl with dried meats and fruits. Her stomach rumbled loudly and Kassandra felt sympathy lance her.

"Here, eat. We won't disturb you." She guided her to the back of the ship and sat her on the benches, herself and Herodotos with their backs to her, the crew busy with minor repairs.

"You have a good heart, Kassandra." Herodotos smiled.

She turned her head to him and thought a moment before answering, "If life has taught me anything, it's that it takes more effort to show someone ill-will than kindness."

He hummed in response, and left Kassandra to her thoughts. She was grateful for the fact that there were two officers compartments and a captains, as there would be space for Kyra to have privacy. It would mean Barnabas and Herodotos sharing, though. She turned back to the man at her side.

"How do you feel about a roommate?" She smirked.

~*~*~*~

Two days in, and Kassandra watched as Kyra fit in with the crew. She helped tie sails, claiming she could climb anything back home, and proved the statement true. She cleaned the deck, helped put bowls of food together for the crew - she even woke at dawn to put out the braziers, a job Kassandra had usually taken upon herself.

Overall, Kyra was definitely less of a hindrance and more of a help than originally expected, but Kassandra was grateful for it. They were making excellent time according to Barnabas, and they would be there half a day sooner than he had anticipated if they kept this speed.

On the third day, Kassandra was watching the sunset, the Adrestia cutting through the waves like a knife through grass. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see Kyra offering her one of two bowls in her hands. She accepted it with a thank you, and sat, a leg on either side of the bench, and Kyra sat in front of her.

"You're fitting in rather well around here." Kassandra smiled, and Kyra seemed pleased with the compliment.

"I'm glad, I never expected to enjoy manual labour so much," She joked, and Kassandra laughed. Kyra regarded her a moment as the misthios took a bite of food, before she said, "You should do that more often, I can tell that you don't."

The misthios frowned in slight confusion, "Eat?"

It was Kyra who laughed then, "No, laugh! It takes years off you, trust me."

"Are you saying I look old?" Kassandra seemed genuinely concerned, and her face turned serious as she leaned in, "How old do you think I am?"

Kyra fought her smile as she considered her a moment, "I'd say you're in the middle of your second and third decade, maybe more towards third. When you laugh, though, you seem no older than me."

Kassandra's face paled, "Closer to my thirtieth years? I am only just into my twenties!" She hissed, and then stopped abruptly, "How old did you say you are again?"

"I didn't, and I have seen twenty summers, this next one will be my twenty-first." Kyra smiled and Kassandra could see how young she looked for her age. Perhaps she laughed often. 

"Then I am two years your senior, as this is my twenty-third." She stated, taking pride in the fact that she was older.

Kyra rolled her eyes again and grinned, "You certainly carry an awful lot of the world upon you for one so young."

Kassandra mulled those words over in her head as she finished chewing the last of her food. She narrowed her eyes and fixed her gaze on the wooden planks at their feet, and Kyra felt the shift in the air around them.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid of me to say. I know nothing about you, or your life. Please accept my apology." Kyra reached out and placed a hand on Kassandra's knee, only for the both of them to jolt away from one another, a spark traversing their skin. In the twenty-first century, we would call it a static shock, but the two women from 430 BCE called it a sign from the God's.

Their eyes were fixed on one another, and Kassandra felt herself feeling the urge to know more about this woman in front of her. She was as much a mystery to Kassandra as Kassandra was to her.

"Tell me about Mykonos." Kassandra requested, breaking Kyra out of her stupor.

"Oh, erm, have you never been?" She asked, and Kassandra shook her head, "Well, it is the birthplace of Artemis, and in her honour, we have a huge statue, as well as a temple and altar dedicated to her. The lands are full of ibex to hunt, and the people are pleasant.

"We have a sister island, Delos, which is the birthplace of Apollo. As such, no murder can take place there, or any crime in general. If someone is to be executed, they are taken to Mykonos and put to death on our land."

Kassandra raised her eyebrows slightly, "That sounds...extreme."

Kyra shrugged, "Maybe, but it is the law. Besides, it makes Mykonos a far more relaxed place to live. Or at least, it used to be. My island is slowly becoming a ghost of her previous self." Kyra looked down at her hands, and she placed the empty bowl at her feet, Kassandra following suit. Her brow was furrowed, an obvious sign of distress.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

The smaller woman met her eyes and gave a weak smile, "Thank you, but things are not quite so dire as to need a misthios just yet."

Kassandra gave a nod in understanding, "Well then, you make it sound so enticing, I'll have to pay a visit sometime."

"I would like that. Perhaps I can show it to you when you do."

Another moment passed between the two of them, when Kyra looked away and into the sky, "How many more days of travel are there?"

"Until we reach Mykonos? Two at the most."

Kyra sighed, "I feel peace on this ship like I haven't felt in a long time. I never knew the ocean could be so freeing."

"You could always...stay?"

The question was out before Kassandra had even realised it was a thought to begin with. Both women held a look of surprise and Kassandra almost flatlined in sheer panic. A long silence spread between them, of Kyra searching the misthios' eyes, trying to decipher if this were a joke, or a genuine offer.

"Stay?" Kyra whispered, almost as if she was scared to raise her voice and shatter the quiet around them.

All Kassandra could do is stare back. She had no idea where the suggestion even came from, let alone why she had even voiced it. Kyra looked genuinely stunned, a mirror image of Kassandra's inner turmoil. The fog in her mind cleared suddenly as a thought struck her, a way to block the vulnerability she had just shown.

"I mean, it's not everyday we find a woman who can climb and tie down sails faster than I can give the order," Kassandra smiles warmly, feeling more in control again. This way, it looks like a job offer and not...whatever sort of offer she originally intended.

Kyra smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "I'd like that, of course. I've dreamed of seeing the Hellenic world but I wouldn't want it to be permanent. I'd miss my home too much."

Kassandra nodded and decided on a different approach, "Then let's put it this way. You can sail with me - _us_ \- until you're sick to death of this life. You give the word and we'll take you straight home."

A genuine smile filled Kyra's face and Kassandra couldn't fight her own. She pondered the offer for a minute, maybe two, before she looked back into Kassandra's eyes with determination.

"I'll stay for as long as you'd have me, commander."

Kassandra grinned, and gripped Kyra's forearm, sealing their future.

The crew was made aware of the course correction, and Kassandra retired for the night. Her mind whirred and she thought sleep impossible at this point in time. She had already spent at least an hour tossing and turning, and hoped Kyra was having better luck. The last few days had been filled with getting used to Kyra's presence, an adjustment that took little to no time at all. In all honesty, it was odd how quickly Kassandra had gotten used to her being around, to saying good morning each time she'd climbed through the hatch to see Kyra blow out the braziers, and after two mornings of it, the third she was greeted with two bowls of fruit, almost like Kyra was aware of her routine already.

It felt special, as childish as it might be to say, but Kassandra liked the thought of Kyra picking up on her habits so fast. The thought also scared her, but she hadn't been reading too much into it before. However, their last conversation was a game changer.

Kyra hadn't asked to stay aboard the Adrestia, _she_ had _offered_. Kassandra, the woman who had lost practically every family member she had ever known, who was facing impossible enemies, and now she was bringing Kyra onto her ship. If the girl wanted to see the world, there were easier ways to do, on far less perilous ships.

Kassandra sighed as she rolled onto her side, and curled her arm under her head as she frowned into the darkness. She was restless, no sleep would come to her. She might as well make herself useful instead of wasting her time time thinking to death.

She got up quickly, and grabbed a whetstone, her dagger, and swords. She would sharpen her weapons by moonlight, it would seem. Making sure to stand on the boards she knew wouldn't groan under her weight (she did this far too often), she climbed onto the deck, greeted by the two crew members manning the ship at night - one at the helm, and one on the lookout.

She walked to the edge and sat herself down, one leg folded beneath the other, which dangled above the water, occasionally hit by the spray of the sea.

Kassandra eventually felt her thoughts quieten with the repetitive motion of dragging the sharpened metal over the stone, the noise calming her as the familiarity of the action took ahold of her senses. Back on Kephallonia, she'd rarely have trouble sleeping. There was the odd nightmare of being thrown from that malakas mountain, but mostly, she slept soundly.

It was because she had no real threat to her life there. She had the Cyclops, of course, but she had known it would only be a matter of time before she dealt with him properly. Sure enough, he put a bounty on her, and that was that. Markos had hardly helped, by encouraging her to steal his eye, but she could have easily said no.

The God's had other plans, clearly.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice sounded behind her, and she would have jumped if it were possible to sneak up on her.

Without turning, she made a motion, and the person sat on her right, legs crossed, arms round their knees.

"Can't sleep?" Kassandra asked, glancing at Herodotos.

"Barnabas snores louder than Zeus' thunder." He sighed, shaking his head.

Kassandra chuckled, eyes back on the task at hand, "Sounds like him."

The water rushing by filled a beat of silence that passed between them before Herodotos spoke again, "I hear we are heading straight for Andros now." He said.

Kassandra sighed heavily and stopped what she was doing, setting her tools down behind her. She met his eyes, and quickly looked back out at the vast openness around them.

"We are, yes." Was her simple reply.

Herodotos chuckled lightly, as if he had known exactly how little of a response he was going to get.

"After everything we just went through on Phokis, you do not trust me with your thoughts?" He asked gently. His voice wasn't judgmental by any means, and Kassandra knew this was as far as he'd push. If she shut him down again, he wouldn't pry.

Another heavy exhale as she met his eyes, "I offered Kyra a place on the Adrestia."

He nodded slowly, "I see. Were you forced into it because she asked, or was it purely your suggestion?"

She pursed her lips, "Entirely me."

"Then what has you thinking so loudly?" Herodotos watched her face closely and saw her eyes flash with an insecurity he had not been expecting. He frowned. 

"I suppose it might have something to do with attachments. I avoid them wherever possible, but the quesion was asked before I even knew I was talking." 

He absorbed her answer and pressed his lips together in thought, piecing his sentences together before offering his advice. Words, afterall, were just as effective as tangible things.

"I'd say it was instinctual of you to offer her a place here. Part of you knows there is a connection there, and wants to explore it." 

Now it was Kassandra's turn to think. Thoughts sparked left and right in her mind, searching for a reason to shut down that suggestion. She came up blank. 

Herodotos put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, drawing her gaze up to meet his. He smiled warmly, "It takes great strength to open ourselves up the possibility of being hurt, but I know that strength is within you. Simply do not give in to the malicious voice in your mind and let the fates guide you."

Kassandra glanced down, and then back up to Herodotos' eyes. Eyes that held such wisdom and knowledge. She nodded slowly, and forced a smile. 

"Thank you, Herodotos. You're right, I can hardly argue with fate." She scoffed. 

"Indeed," He said, slowly getting to his feet, "Now, I am going to try and sleep once more, are you going to do the same?" 

Kassandra opened her mouth to decline, but realised her body was heavy and tired, and that sleep would be beneficial. Opting instead for silence, she gave a nod, grabbed her whetstone and blades, and followed Herodotos into the hull of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kyra's on the Adrestia? I wonder if she'll be a permanent fixture in our friendly neighbourhood misthios' life.
> 
> Only time will tell.
> 
> Also, if you have Instagram, check out my Kassandra page!  
> @kassandra_of_sparta


	3. Chapter Two - Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra adjusts to life at sea as the Adrestia travels to Andros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys, I hope you've all enjoyed celebrating!
> 
> Here's an update for you ❤️

Kassandra slept soundly, and as always, woke before dawn. She stretched in her bed and yawned heartily. Despite the late hour she retired, she felt well rested.

A cursory glance around her quarters and she could see her armour to her right, leant against her desk, less than a pace away. The wooden table held her quill and ink, some blank parchment and wax. She rarely had use for it, and had never written letters on Kephallonia. She might consider starting now, and maybe begin corresponding with Markos and Phoibe. She missed them both.

The air was quiet as she slipped out of her room once fully armed and made her way to the top of the deck. Sure enough, she pushed up on the hatch and saw Kyra waiting a few paces away towards the bow, watching islands pass them by. The braziers were no longer lit as Kassandra lifted herself fully above deck, and the only light to go by was the moon and light glow towards the East that hinted at sunrise.

"Chaire, Kyra." She said in greeting, not softening her footfalls so she didn't scare her.

The brunette turned with a smile, and handed Kassandra the bowl waiting at her side. It was almost as if she felt a meal together was an excuse to converse and get to know one another, but Kassandra was hardly complaining. She'd like this woman faster with food in her belly.

"Sleep okay?" Kyra asked once the misthios was seated.

She gave a weak smile, "As well as usual. And yourself?"

Kyra gave a sharp nod, "The waves work in tandem with Hypnos, I'm sure."

Kassandra smiled properly at that, "They do bring peace, you're not wrong."

The sun began to break over the horizon, casting bright light over the two of them, and Kassandra paused bringing her apple to her mouth. The sunlight made it seem like Kyra glowed, an ethereal beauty unlike anything Kassandra had been privy to before, and she felt herself in awe of the woman sat next to her.

Feeling eyes on her, Kyra looked up and saw the stunned expression on her commander's face and frowned.

"Kassandra?" concern was evident in her tone.

The Eagle Bearer blinked as the moment passed and the sun continued its ascent. She thanked Apollo for his good timing in letting her witness such a sight, and brightened her expression.

"I'm sorry, I always enjoy sunsets at sea, they're more breathtaking."

The Mykonian smiled in acceptance and nodded, "I agree, each one is more spectacular than the last."

Kassandra took that bite out of her apple, and watched as Kyra did the same. It was something so mundane, but she rarely shared meals like this. Herodotos' words rang in her mind about having the strength to open up, and she decided that any questions Kyra asked her this morning, she would answer. Within reason.

"If you don't mind my asking," Kassandra started after swallowing her mouthful, "Why were you kidnapped in the first place?"

"I assume it was wrong place, wrong time," Kyra revealed, "Once I'm home I'll find out more, but I doubt it was something sinister."

"You don't call abduction sinister?" Kassandra questioned. Kyra glanced at her before focusing back on her food. 

"Not in the same way a hostage situation is. If I had been taken purposefully - had been their intended target - then I view that as worse than pirates behaving like the malakas they are."

Kassandra couldn't help it - she laughed. Kyra frowned at the reaction, but Kassandra simply grinned at her. It was such an odd opinion and yet so accurate. Pirates were stereotypical in their slave trade ways, and the way Kyra had downplayed her kidnapping only made the woman more intriguing. Not many thought that way, or brushed over harsh experiences. It endeared Kyra to Kassandra all the more. 

"I'm sorry, but that outlook is just..." She paused, thinking of how best to describe the feeling, "Refreshingly _accurate_. Most would chalk it up as one-in-the-same."

Kyra nodded, "I suppose you're right. Then again, I think most people could use a little more perspective."

The ship swayed with the sea as they moved, and Kassandra looked back down her ship, seeing Tyros at the helm, and Iris on the lookout for dangers. The system of being at sea was one that worked well, and gave Kassandra peace of mind. She had a reliable crew that never questioned her orders, and had great trust in her abilities. She was grateful for each of them.

"They love you, you know."

She turned back to Kyra in time to see her smile, and then looked once again at the two crew members. She felt like denying the statement, that they had only been sailing for nine months, but then she thought about how important they were to her in turn. 

"I suppose I love them too, in a way," Kassandra met Kyra's gaze with a small smile of her own, "We've accomplished much together, afterall."

"Like what? I'm eager to hear of your adventures." Kyra leaned forward to emphasise her point, and Kassandra laughed lightly.

"Well, rescuing you, for one." She answered, and the woman next to her scoffed. 

"I prefer the term 'relocating my accommodation'." Kyra raised her head and looked down at the misthios as much as she could. 

Kassandra arched a brow and fought against a grin, "Really? There's usually less fighting involved in such a task."

Kyra summoned a fake frown, "Maybe where you're from, but it's a regular occurance on Mykonos."

"Trust me, there can't be more fighting on an island than there is on Sparta," Kassandra laughed, knowing full well she was joking, "There's a reason we favour red." 

"Ah, so you're Spartan? Makes sense." Kyra smiled wryly. 

"Oh? And what about my origins makes sense?" 

Kassandra suddenly felt like her skin was on fire from the look Kyra gave her as she received an appraisal. Almost like she was being sized up. 

"The cocky attitude, the way you walk - very Spartan."

So she _was_ being sized up. And now she was self conscious of how she looked when walking.

She laughed it off, "You must have much experience with Spartans to know this." 

"I've met one or two, neither making much of an impression, but anything is better than Athenians." She shuddered at the thought, as if the soldiers repulsed her, and Kassandra wondered just how bad they were as allies.

"I've had no experience allied with them, if I'm honest. In Megaris, I fought on Sparta's side." She shrugged, and Kyra gave her a nod of appreciation. 

"I am glad you did - Athenians are selfish, and only care about their _democracy_."

Kassandra rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "The next destination for the ship after we've sailed to Andros, is Athens. I've never seen it before, but I try not to judge a country and its people on the accounts of one leader." She tensed, expecting a fierce response to being challenged, as lightly as Kassandra had done it. 

Kyra simply pursed her lips and mulled over what Kassandra was saying, before she met her eyes, "I suppose you're right. It's harsh of me to assume all Athenians are as toxic as Podarkes."

An hour had passed since Kassandra had risen, and she had spent it talking to Kyra. She discussed fighting in a battle for land referring to Megaris, and how it was unlike any other fight she had been in. She left out her adoptive brother and Nikolaos, that wasn't a topic she would ever discuss lightly. It seemed she had more heavy tales than she did light-hearted, but she managed.

Kyra herself opened up about her life on Mykonos, and how she was very close to mercenaries growing up - making her more comfortable around Kassandra than most, and familiar with her modus operandi. She spoke of Praxos, her big brother of no actual relation, but might as well be her kin by how fiercely he loved her, and her him. Kassandra listened intently, but noticed how Kyra never mentioned parents, the same way she herself didn't mention her own.

Before long, Kassandra stood and stretched, offering Kyra her hand in a gesture of goodwill. She slipped her hand into the misthios' larger one, and was pulled to her feet swiftly. They made small talk as Kyra followed Kassandra to the helm of the ship, where she relieved Tyros, who yawned and gave an appreciative nod to his commander, heading down to the lower decks to sleep after being awake for ten hours.

Barnabas joined them shortly, and smiled once he saw Kyra and Kassandra both laughing about something, before climbing the few steps that brought him onto their level.

"Good morning, you two!" He greeted with a wide smile, which both women returned. 

"Barnabas, good to see you, as always." Kyra said, drawing him in for a hug. Kassandra quirked a brow at the friendly encounter, and wondered just when Kyra had found the time to bond with her second in command.

"Ah don't be jealous, Kassandra!" He laughed as they separated, seeing her expression, "There's plenty of me to go around!" He gripped her forearm and shook as she rolled her eyes.

"That's what I'm worried about, old man."

Barnabas frowned in confusion, "Old man?" He looked over his shoulder, "Where?"

Kyra sniggered and Kassandra sighed, shaking her head at his antics.

"Right here," Herodotos grumbled tiredly, stumbling up the steps.

"Nonsense!" Barnabas exclaimed, slapping his roommate's shoulder when in reach. Kassandra felt a little bad seeing him look so tired, knowing it was because she had given Kyra his quarters. She clearly needed to find another solution, as poor Herodotos wouldn't last with Barnabas for company. 

"I'm afraid it makes too much sense - I'm far from the young man I was."

Kyra scoffed, and caught Kassandra's attention as she spoke, "I hope I'm half as spritely at your age."

It made Herodotos smile at least, and Kassandra couldn't help the bubble of warmth that sat in her chest at the interaction. 

"Your words are kind, but flattery nonetheless. The saying goes, if I remember rightly, that flattery gets you nowhere." 

Faking confusion, Kassandra furrowed her brow, "You must be using flattery wrong, because it gets _me_ everywhere." 

Barnabas burst out laughing, knowing just how much truth was in that statement, and Herodotos chuckled, shaking his head. Kyra, however, had seemed to force herself into finding the joke funny, and Kassandra felt genuine confusion spring up as to why her mood had changed. Perhaps she was tired, or ill?

Kassandra asked Barnabas to take the helm, and he did so, no questions asked. She gestured to the aft of the ship to Kyra, and she followed her few footsteps to give an ere of privacy. 

"Kyra, you've been getting up early for the last few days now, and done get to bed until late. Perhaps you should rest?"

Kyra's eyes flashed and an eyebrow twitched. Kassandra suddenly felt she was very wrong about her conclusion. 

"What would make you think I am tired?" Her voice was giving away nothing, and didn't help Kassandra in the least. Part of being a misthios was reading people, but Kyra was making Kassandra think she wasn't as good at it as she had believed.

"Your mood switched suddenly, and I thought fatigue might be the cause. Forgive me if I was wrong, I know I am not familiar enough with you for such an overstep." Kassandra tried to inject as much sincerity as she could into her words, in the hopes Kyra would see she hadn't meant any offence. It worked, as her eyes softened slightly. 

"I appreciate your worry, but I am fine," She smiled genuinely as if to prove the point and Kassandra felt better about having at least asked, "However, I do want to talk about my sleeping arrangements." 

Kassandra stood straighter and crossed her arms, "As do I, actually." 

Kyra looked hopeful, "You do?" 

"Yes," Kassandra answered with a sharp nod, "I noticed Herodotos is looking a little worse for wear, and he confessed to me just last night that Barnabas has been keeping him awake unintentionally," Kassandra gestured with her hands, a habit that Kyra had picked up, a small smile on her face, "So I was wondering if you would be willing to take my apartments so that Herodotos can have his old ones back?"

Kyra blinked. This was not how she had wanted this discussion to go, Kassandra pulling a complete about-turn on her. 

"Where would you sleep?" She asked. 

"Up here, of course. The sea breeze will do me good." Kassandra answered plainly, not sensing her friend's puzzlement. 

Kyra once again scoffed, "I am apart of this crew now, am I not?"

The Eagle Bearer furrowed her brow, lost, "What does that have to with this? Of course." 

"Everything - I am part of your crew, so surely you should treat me the same as you do the rest?" Kyra could have laughed at the clueless look on the commanders face as she asked the question. 

Kassandra blinked. She hadn't even thought of it as special treatment, but then, of course it was. She wondered what her crew must have thought of her, accepting Kyra onto her ship only to bend over backwards to make her comfortable. She liked her presence, yes, but if she continued down this path, assumptions would be made. Kassandra was glad Kyra had pointed this out to her.

Her thoughts then jumped to why Kyra had pointed this out to her. Maybe she was uncomfortable with how Kassandra had treated her? Perhaps she found it disturbing, and off-putting?

Kassandra shook her head. She was being stupid. 

"Is that what you wish?" She asked instead. 

Kyra gave a succinct nod and smiled widely, "Yes." 

Giving a slow nod of her own, Kassandra exhaled heavily, "Alright then, but you can't complain once you see how easy you had it." She jokes and Kyra's smile becomes a grin. 

"Aye aye, captain." 

  
The rest of the day went by rather quickly, with Kassandra guiding the ship ever closer to their destination. Herodotos had been relieved to hear that he was to have his old room back, but Barnabas complained that he was just getting used to the company at night. Of course, it was probably the tales he insisted Herodotos tell him each night as he slept, the same way a parent would a child. The only way to make both men happy was to have Barnabas still receive his nightly tales, with Herodotos then retiring to his own quarters to sleep. 

Kassandra had rolled her eyes at the entire situation, what with Barnabas' childlike whining and Herodotos's parental consoling. The two had quite the relationship, and it never failed to baffle her. 

Kyra had thrown herself into work among the crew, chatting with someone new every time Kassandra glanced at her. She was clearly making friends fast judging from the laughter she caused. She had also made no complaints when shown her new cot, next to Iris and Thea, who was known to snore and was, in fact, snoring in her bed when Kyra was introduced to the new living quarters. Kassandra was thoroughly impressed with her, and had genuinely thought Kyra would cave once she had to work like everyone else and sleep in their conditions. 

But she had accepted each task, all with a smile on her face. Yeah, Kassandra was definitely impressed. She made sure to tell Kyra that should she have any difficulties sleeping that she should simply make use of Kassandra's room, but Kyra had seemed adamant it wouldn't be necessary. 

The night had passed without incident, and the next morning was the first Kyra had not been awake to eat breakfast with her, as it was not her rotation as of yet. Kassandra would have been pleased she was following orders if she had not missed her being greeted with good company and food to break her fast. The lack of Kyra also meant that she had to extinguish the braziers again, so she made quick work of it, before walking back towards the helm, where Thea was stood.

"Good morning, commander."

"Thea," Kassandra gave a nod of greeting. The sun was not fully risen, meaning her watch was not yet over, "Everything quiet?"

"Yes, it's been smooth sailing." Thea stood straight, and Kassandra gave a nod. 

"Good, good." She muttered distractedly.

She started to walk on, and Thea twitched, debating on whether or not she should use this opportunity like she had planned. Kassandra was sat on one of the benches, stretched out, when she decided to go for it. She leaned down, and picked up the bowl of food at her feet. She approached Kassandra, who opened one eye in question, and Thea suddenly felt very nervous.

She shoved her hand forward, and Kassandra looked at the bowl, then back at the woman.

"Thank you." She said slowly, sitting up and accepting the food. Thea nodded and walked back to the helm.

Kassandra felt a twinge of confusion run through her - Thea had never done this before, so what made her think to do it now? Was it a thoughtful gesture because she was aware of how Kyra had given her food each morning? Or was there an ulterior motive? Kassandra rolled her eyes at her mercenary brain over analysing such a small action, and instead focused on eating. Her body had grown accustomed to the rhythm of eating this early, as she had always forgone breakfast previously. It was only Kyra claiming it to be the most important meal that had swayed her into the habit.

Helios continued his ascent thanks to Apollo's ever-reliable chariot, and she finished her meal in order to relieve Thea from her post.

"Thank you, Thea, for the kind gesture." She said once close.

The young woman gave a shy smile, "It was nothing commander. If anything, you should thank Kyra - it was her suggestion."

Kassandra felt a flicker of something inside and looked down at the bowl in her hands, now empty. She would absolutely remember to thank Kyra for the suggestion.

"I will, but you deserve credit for the actions also." She said, before stepping in to take control of the ships direction. Thea stepped back and yawned, walking away from the misthios, "Rest well, Thea." she called after her, and the girl almost tripped over her feet in surprise, clearly not expecting Kassandra to talk again.

"Thank you, commander, I will do my best." She dipped her head, and continued. 

"Oh and Thea?" Kassandra called again, and the girl turned to face her, waiting, "People who bring me food can call me Kassandra."

Thea grinned at that and nodded enthusiastically, before disappearing down the hatch. She had been with the Adrestia for two months now, and had barely spoken to Kassandra before. It was almost like Kyra was making her into a better commander by allowing her to gain a connection with her crewmembers. Not that Kassandra could see it - she simply thought Kyra was responsible for the food, not the fact she wouldn't have had that conversation without it.

Kassandra observed a steady stream of more people going about their jobs, and started to wonder why she kept herself so distant from her crewmembers. Was it the fact that she could lose one in the next fight? Or was she simply self-absorbed and didn't care enough to?

Her thoughts were cut short as both Barnabas and Herodotos made their way to her side, in a heated discussion with one another. It was, as always, about legends and the God's. Barnabas was a devout believer, and Herodotos had his fair share of doubts, which led to inevitable clashes and heated to discussions. Most of which she was eventually called into to settle.

This time, however, the two kept her out of their bickering for a large part of the day, until a certain island came into view, and the two suddenly switched tack. Kassandra examined the island closely. It looked normal enough in the afternoon sun, but she was still cautious of places she was unfamiliar with. 

"Yes! Here we can see the tomb of the greatest Myrmidon - Achilles." Barnabas grinned and leaned over the balustrade in excitement. The waves rocked the ship as they sped towards it, but his grip was strong and she wasn't worried about him going overboard.

Her thoughts wandered to Kyra. She had just started her shift at midday, and was stood to attention as they drew close. Kassandra had expected her to come and ask questions, but she was really taking her role seriously. 

Herodotos nodded, and walked over the the portside of the ship too, getting a closer a look, "I was more excited by the fact that Andros exports some of the most expensive marble in the world."

Kassandra turned her head to the two of them, catching Herodotos' eye, "Is this the place with the rumoured ancient civilisation ruins you were talking about?" She asked.

He nodded and gestured back to island, "It is. Look for a big gate."

She rolled her eyes. He couldn't be more specific than a big gate? The Greek world was full of gates, farms were everywhere!

Ignoring the words of wisdom shared with her, they slowed the ship in order to dock, and Barnabas called out to the crew, "Commander's left the helm!"

She stepped back and jogged down the steps and into the deck, eyeing up the white rock of the island. She could see boars, and a bear, which told her that the wildlife was already a threat. The people here would have to be decided later. The crew dismissed, Kyra took the opportunity to walk over to her, smiling already.

"What is this place?" She asked. 

"I don't know yet." Kassandra answered honestly.

Kyra nodded like she understood, but the misthios could tell she didn't quite, "Will you be back soon?"

"I should think so, yes. Before nightfall, if the Gods favour me," She turned to Kyra and smiled, "Wish me luck." She jumped from the ship to the rock and landed steadily, her balance perfect. 

"Good luck, misthios. Be careful!" Kyra shouted, a twinge of worry on her face. 

"Always am!" Kassandra called back without turning, leaping to the next rock, and the next. She had an island to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are errors, I'll fix them on my read through tomorrow. I'm super ill with man flu (despite being the opposite gender), so lots of tea and sleep is called for. Hope you all enjoyed this installment, comment below!


	4. Chapter Three - Exploration Deficit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra explores Andros and Kyra gleams more truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so lazy, I had most of this written like two days ago, I'm sorry. Still, it's here now! Already working on the next one.

Kassandra was quiet as she moved through the undergrowth around her, careful of the animals in the vicinity that could quite easily remove her face with one swipe, or break her legs with a ram. She called Ikaros, and he landed on her arm sturdily, chirping happily. She grinned, running a hand over his plumage before telling him to find this 'big gate' she was to look out for.

He cawed in response and flew out from under the trees for a literal bird's-eye view. She followed from the ground as best she could, and he once again released a squawk, diving down. Kassandra followed Ikaros with her eyes, and could see a huge chunk missing out of the rock face to her left. She slid under a fallen tree, and walked briskly to the small drop and spotted exactly what Herodotos had mentioned previously.

That, was one _big_ gate.

Andros was clearly full of surprises. Kassandra jumped down onto the next outcrop of rock, and then the next, until she hit sand. Her athletic build leant itself to good reflexes and stamina, so climbing was a big part of her life. It meant that she was able to get to places most couldn't, see views only dreamt of. One day, she had promised herself to climb Mount Olympos, just to see if she could.

With sure steps, the closer she drew, the more intimidating the slab of _something_ became. There was clearly a partition down the centre, which alluded to it being a door of some sorts. She slowed once in front of it, eyes scanning for any kind of entrance, but she came up empty, and huffed.

"How do I get inside?" She grumbled to herself.

A thought then came to her, and she reached back for her spear, bringing it into her line of sight. It glinted in the daylight, despite the fact this area was shrouded from the sun. Holding it like this made her think of her mater, and the lessons she taught her. Hunting, fighting, and honour. Both her and Nikolaos raised her to be strong, and she sighed at the memory of her.

"Mater...I haven't forgotten you."  
Her voice held conviction as she placed the spear into the crack between the two slabs. It glowed brightly, and Kassandra watched in awe as the earth rumbled and the gate opened, small bits of debris jarred lose from the movement. She thought back to the ship, and the people there. She wouldn't have any idea how to go about explaining this. She decided that the next time she comes here, she'll show Kyra, Herodotos and Barnabas - let them see it firsthand.

Her eyes took in everything they could, but it was all so foreign and strange.

"By the God's...who built all this?"

It was a vast space, and she imagined it looked far grander in its time, far before it became the dilapidated ruin before her. The doors slid shut noisily behind her as she took tentative steps in the sand. Darkness swarmed, so to help her vision, Kassandra lit a torch and held it towards the gloom. Light streamed in from a gap in the rock above, and rubble was scattered about as she continued forwards. Her mind raced with questions.

'How does a place like this even exist?'

Sparks of what looked like fire were coming off of a pillar, a glowing line ran through the stone beneath her feet, though it was cracked and no longer the flat surface it once presumably was, with sand forming miniature dunes. 

'How could I even explain this to someone like Markos?' 

She approached once of the slabs of rock sticking out of the ground, with flickering lights dancing off of it in strange patterns. Her mind struggled with comprehending the visuals before her, and she tried to grasp the sparks. Her hand passed through them as if they were nothing but a figment of her imagination. But this was beyond imagining. 

Kassandra continued towards the beam of light that landed on a raised part of the ground, cautiously walking up the steps to it. A huge circle of what looked like cracked fire was beneath her feet, and she looked around in wonder. 

"Something's glowing over there..." She mumbled to herself, eyeing what looked like another pillar, but far more intact. The glowing seemed to resemble a spear in shape the closer she got.

Approaching carefully, she decided to test a theory and pulled her spear back out again. Warily, Kassandra placed it into the chiseled stone and blinked back surprise at the fit, as well as lights that appeared in engraved symbols. A pyramid shape sparked something akin to familiarity in her: the cultist piece.

It was purely guesswork, but she placed the thin object against the stone, and watched as it was absorbed. She almost jumped at the voice coming from nowhere to be seen, an accent she hadn't heard.

" _Forge activated. Synchronising retransmission chronicity... Contact engaged_."

An explosion of light had her step back, the brightness stunning her for a moment before it died down. She blinked, and saw her broken spear slowly losing the glow it had, and examined it curiously. It felt stronger as she touched and held it. There was a difference in colour, and intricacy, but after seeing everything she had in the last hour, she barely batted an eye, simply sheathing it once more.

Her steps were quicker and surer as she made for the exit. She could not wait to tell Herodotos about this. It was a clear sign of an ancient civilisation if ever she saw one.

Tbe door did its rumble upon opening and the bright light of the afternoon made her squint, so she discarded the now-useless torch. 

An arrowhead hitting the stone beside her had her battle ready in seconds.

Alexios was staring down at her, that cold expression going through her like ice. He was the last face she had expected to see here today.

"Time to talk!" He yelled down to her, no room for argument in his voice. Not that she would have, she was quite happy to see her little brother again, and watched as he started to climb the cliff-face.

"Kassandra?"

A voice made her turn, Spear still in hand as she saw Kyra to her left, having clearly come from the beach. She blinked in surprise, and immediately put her weapon down and stood straight.

"Kyra? What are you doing here?" She couldn't keep the shock from her voice. She hated being snuck up on, it never happened.

Kyra made a vague gesture to the ships general direction, "Barnabas and I thought you were gone a long time, and I offered to come see if you were alright..." She glanced at where Alexios had disappeared, "Who was that?"

Kassandra tensed her jaw in discomfort, "My brother."

Kyra's curiosity dissipated with the words, as she couldn't possibly know everything they meant, "Okay then. I'll head back now that I know you're okay."

The misthios nodded and waited for her to go back towards the beach before beginning her climb. It wasn't a hard climb, and gave her time to get her thoughts in order. Alexios was here. Had he seen her in the forge? Did he know what it was? Could you even get inside it without the spear?

It was over too soon, as she pulled herself up and looked for him. A quick scout and she saw him stood, waiting for her. He didn't look pleased to have had to wait for her to climb after him, but Kassandra figured if he hated waiting that much, then he should have just come to her.

'Ever elusive,' She thought as she jogged over.

Still, she was happy to see him and couldn't hide her smile as she stopped short. He seemed unfazed.

"You're not hard to track." He stated, but it was clear he'd meant it as an insult. Maybe she had been careless. 

Her thoughts ran into one another, "Did you come alone? Are you alright?" She laughed breathlessly at seeing him again and got closer to embrace him, "Alexios, you're alive!" 

He grimaced at the name, and lifted his hand as if to hit her, "Don't touch me." He growled. 

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief, shaking off his cold approach, "Come on, little brother. You have to tell me everything! What happened to you?" 

"I don't have to tell you anything," He jabbed a finger at her, "I don't know you." His scowl was clearly his natural expression.

"Well I know _you_ ," She shrugged as he started circling her like she was prey, "It doesn't matter. There are more important things to argue about." Her thoughts drifted to Kyra and the Adrestia. Did Alexios have a ship too? She went to ask him, but he wasn't looking at her. 

"You're right," He practically spat, "Like that stunt you pulled with the artifact. It got my attention, if that's what you wanted." He finally stood still and watched his sister shake her head in confusion. 

"What? The artifact showed the truth. We're family, and we made it out of Sparta alive." She said the words with such belief, they were facts to her. She couldn't understand how Alexios didn't already know this. 

He laughed and it sounded menacing, not genuine and lighthearted, but the kind of laugh a killer might make when it had cornered its prey. She was no one's prey. 

"Yes, it _did_ show the truth. It confirmed what I always knew," He threw his arms into the air angrily, "You threw me off a _fucking_ _mountain_!" He accused. His glare didn't phase her. Before she answered, she thought about how best to say this. He clearly didn't know much, if anything, about his life with their family in Sparta. If she could tell Kyra truths, she could tell her brother. 

"That's not entirely true, Alexios. I did my best to save you, but I was too late." She couldn't meet his eyes. She still carried so much guilt and shame for having let her little brother come to harm because of her. 

He set his jaw, but his glare lessened minimally. It was hardly noticeable, but she'd noticed. 

"I've heard the story before, and never call me Alexios." His words sounded dangerous, and she listened. If he wanted to be known as Deimos, who was she to say no? She could hardly deny him anything now. 

"Right, Deimos. Now him, I don't know." She looked hopefully at him, thinking he would be perhaps open up to her. 

Pride practically oozed off of him as he said, "He's a demigod. Worshipped and feared by the Cult and all the Greek world." 

Kassandra felt her stomach tighten. They were so different. Inspiring fear was something he liked? She couldn't help but wonder how the people in her life would treat her if she had purposefully made them afraid. Kyra, Barnabas and Herodotos, looking at her in fear?

"That sounds lonely." She told him quietly. 

The grin faded and he looked at her like she'd hit him. She expected to feel a twinge of the emotion he so-loved to inspire, but she simply felt sympathy. Loneliness was something that she understood.

They were quiet for a long time before he spoke, and his voice had lost all conviction. 

"You're wrong." He answered lamely.

Here before her, Kassandra could see a little boy who so desperately wanted to be loved, but sought strength, and thought it could only come at the cost of love, not from it. She decided in that moment she would change his mind.

"What do you have planned?" She asked quietly.

He had been staring at the ground, but lifted his eyes to look at her, "What do you mean?"

She took a step forward, and he took one back, "I mean, do you have somewhere to be?"

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, looking for a trap that wasn't there, "Of course, I'm a very busy man." He tried to go back to being the tough guy, but she saw through it this time. 

"So you don't have time to eat with me and my crew tonight?" She offered. 

Surprise flashed in his features before the scowl was back, "Of course not. Busy, remember? Besides," He crossed his arms, "I'm not interested in a reunion." 

Kassandra shrugged, "Maybe not tonight, but the offer stands. Besides, we need to find our mater." 

Menace gleamed in his eyes as he smiled meanly, "Not interested. I just want to know what you think you're doing." 

She almost sighed in exasperation, "The same thing as your cult: my crew and I are looking for Myrrine, our mother." 

"They don't need her." He argued. 

"Your cultists think differently. Those I spoke to claim she's their next target." 

His brow furrowed as he thought, the sun setting as he walked past her to the steps, and turned, "If they ever pursued her, it would be to kill her," He looked at her oddly, "What else you hear?" 

Her eyes looked away as she pondered on whether or not to tell him. It would inspire trust, but at what cost? 

"I know they're interested in our bloodline, but..." She stopped herself. 

Alexios raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" 

She winced in anticipation, "They see you as simply their puppet." 

Anger flared up immediately in him and he stormed over to her, backhanding her harshly. Kassandra stumbled back, and touched her cheek. Her lip was bust so she ran her tongue over the small wound. He had her by the throat in an instant and she fought the instinct to defend herself as he got in her face.

"I," Alexios' tone was pure venom, "Am no one's puppet."

He spun round and strode up the steps and away from her, breathing hard. Kassandra couldn't help calling after him, feeling like they had more to talk about, but he kept on walking, and he didn't look back. She sighed heavily and watched him disappear before she decided to head back to the Adrestia. After all, Athens was their next destination. The sooner they headed in that direction, the better.

When Kassandra broke from the treeline, she heard laughter and watched as Barnabas and Kyra conversed together. They had their backs to her, so she took her time approaching, catching glimpses of their words.

"She saved my from the Cyclops," Barnabas claimed, "He was going to drown me in a pot!"

Kyra gasped, "My God's, that would have been a disgraceful death for a sea captain."

Barnabas nodded as Kassandra jumped onto the first stone, "That's what I said! I've lived my life at sea, though it started on Mykonos, the same as yours. I haven't been back there since I left for the military."

Kassandra couldn't see Kyra's face very well, but she heard her words clearly, "Then maybe we can sway Kassandra into a small holiday. She seems on a one-woman quest, and a driven one at that. She must remember to take breaks." Kassandra's heart pounded as she heard those words, and a small smile found its way onto her face. 

"Aye," Barnabas nodded again, "That's what I tell her. Sent by the God's or not, she's a mortal! I'm surprised enough that you managed to get her to break her fast so early."

Kassandra placed her hands on her hips, now on board her ship, and cleared her throat. Both Kyra and Barnabas jumped out of their skin in shock, and she fought the smile that wanted to appear.

"My ears are burning - is this not a sign of being talked about?" She asked, giving them the false impression that she hadn't been privy to their words. 

The two shared a look, as Barnabas rubbed his neck, "I didn't take you for believing in old wives tales."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "It doesn't matter - where's Herodotos?"

Kyra frown in apprehension, "He's by the helm." She answered.

Kassandra thanked her, before making her way over to him. He turned like he sensed her presence, face lighting up as he bombarded her with questions.

"Well, was the legend true? Was it magnificent? What happened to you? And your spear?"

She laughed at his rushed words, "Slow down, Herodotos. My spear's stronger now. I can feel it," She glanced back out to the island before looking back into his eager expression, "You were right. There was some kind of artifact there. It showed me a vision...of me and my mother."

Herodotos lifted a hand to his chin, tucking his right safely away across his chest as he thought and processed her words, "So, the ancient civilisation is real. Kassandra, you have no idea the power you possess - all harnessed in Leonidas's spear."

"Are we interrupting?" Barnabas asked from behind, causing Kassandra to turn and watch both him and Kyra looking at her and Herodotos.

She shook her head, "Of course not. I was simply telling Herodotos about what lies on Andros," She glanced at Kyra, unsure for a moment if she should reveal too much."

"Your brother?" Kyra asked suddenly, and Kassandra blinked back surprise at how she just came out with it.

"Deimos was here?" Barnabas looked aghast, whilst Herodotos simply leaned in closer.

"He told me that the Cult is on the move," Kassandra's voice was hushed but urgent, "That they're going after my family, Perikles..."

Kyra frowned, "The cult?"

Her question went unheard as Herodotos shook his head, "Why would he tell you...? Unless it was a trap?"

Barnabas looked pale at the historians words, and looked between both him and Kassandra. Kyra, however, realised that she had no idea what was being discussed, only that it was clearly something sinister. 

"It doesn't matter," Kassandra shut their thoughts down, "We have to go to Athens - to warn Perikles. And we need to find my mother before they do."

Herodotos stood straight, "Then we go to the Pnyx. If Perikles is anywhere, he's there?" 

Kyra turned to Barnabas, "Perikles the leader of Athens?" She asked in bewilderment. He hummed in response, nodding his head.

"I'm sorry, I know this is more than you probably wanted to know, Kyra." Kassandra's eyes were searching, looking for any sign of fear or doubt. But Kyra was afraid, she was simply stunned. 

"No, I mean...I don't expect you to tell me everything about where we're going, or why we're going there," She looked to the two men, "I just had no idea your lives were so complicated." She smiled weakly, trying to joke, but it was too accurate to be funny. A hand on her shoulder had her looking back to Kassandra. 

"I'd understand if you asked to return to Mykonos. It's less than a day away, and you'll be far safer there than here, I promise."

This was not the look she had grown used to receiving from Kassandra. There was no smile, no light-hearted gleam in her eyes. There was only sincerity, her whole expression imploring Kyra to really think about her actions. She was being given an out, the opportunity to simply go home and pretend she had never met Kassandra, never met any of them. 

But she couldn't. This misthios carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, and she would do her bit to carry a continent or two to ease her burden.

"I appreciate the thought, but I think we should make haste to Athens." Her voice was calm, and there was no room for argument in her body language. 

Kassandra allowed herself a smile, "To Athens, then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Kyra's influence from the beginning would change a few things. But only a few, nothing major.
> 
> I know this was very canon still, but I promise, we will start to deviate a lot more further down the line.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter Four - Sail Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra and Kassandra have their first taste of Athens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not even that late here, but I'm getting up early tomorrow for an appointment (boo), which means I have to force myself to sleep. If there are errors, I'll catch them tomorrow. See you on the flipside, enjoy the update!

Kyra was not like any other crewmember, and the rest could see that. They saw the connection between her and Kassandra, as well as Barnabas and Herodotos. They'd have to be blind not to. Thea had seen it straight away, but she admired Kyra. If she was in the commanders good graces, offered special treatment, she would accept it in a heartbeat. So would many others.

However, Kyra just refused to be underestimated.

On Mykonos, she had lived a hard life, and the God's had not blessed her with a perfect family. Not to say she didn't have one, though. She had Praxos, who had taught her how to hunt and hold a bow. Ophelia, a mercenary, who had passed on knowledge of the Greek world. Aegeus, a boy her own age who was practically her twin. Or had been, before he was needlessly killed. She was no stranger to loss and pain, but she knew love too.

Kassandra was the same, and entirely different. She was shown love after experiencing loss, but she was guarded to loving, that much was obvious. Kyra could see it in her eyes whenever their conversations edged to personal topics. There was doubt as to whether or not she could trust Kyra the same way she trusted Barnabas, or even Herodotos who she had known a matter of weeks.

It didn't deter Kyra from wanting to be apart of Kassandra's life, but it was clear she would have no choice in how close they got. That was entirely on Kassandra's terms.

It took two days of travel to reach Attika. Kassandra leaned over the balustrade once they were close enough, and turned to Herodotos.

"We'll have to swim to the shore, ten minutes tops." She had her lightest armour, which the seller had claimed to be that of a brawler. The belt, however, was Spartan, and the greaves and braces that of a mercenary. The Wolf Helm would only appear should the need for battle arise. 

He nodded, "I understand. Just us?"

Kassandra looked over to her left, where Kyra was stood, watching the land eagerly.

"Maybe, maybe not," She tried to catch her eye, but the girl was entranced, "Kyra, Berek." She called.

The smaller woman started in surprise, before she turned and headed straight for Kassandra, no hesitation. Berek was tending to the sails, but he too made haste to her side. 

"Commander?" Kyra asked. Ever the professional.

"We're to go to Athens," Kassandra said, looking between the two, "And I'd like it if you two were to accompany us. It's more than likely going to be dangerous, but..." She drifted off, waiting for Kyra's inevitable response. 

"We can handle it." Came the answer. Berek nodded too. 

"Good. Once we're close enough, we'll swim to shore. The Adrestia will dock elsewhere, and send Ikaros with an update. Bring food and drachmae." She ordered. 

The two nodded sharply, and left to follow orders, the ship coming closer to the shoreline. 

"Berek?" Herodotos raised an eyebrow. 

"He's saved my life twice in battle, though he doesn't see it as such. I also know for a fact that he overheard us talking about Andros and the Cult, and hasn't said a word. I trust him." 

Barnabas grinned, clapping a hand onto her shoulder, "A wise choice! He's had my back in the past too! If I were to suggest another crewman, there would be none better." 

Kassandra smiled at his support, knowing he wouldn't lie to her. All that did was further cement her relationship to the man. 

Both Berek and Kyra surfaced carrying satchels each, and stood near their commander as the ship stopped. Kassandra pushed off from the railing and made her way down the steps and over to the edge of the ship, looking into the sea. She picked up her own gear that she had ready, and turned to the others. 

"Now or never, people." With a grin, she fell backwards, arms extended, moving to form a point that helped her break the surface of the water without too much noise or splashback. It was impressive, and she knew it. 

Berek was the next in once Kassandra had already started to swim, simply going for a straightforward dive. That left Kyra and Herodotos. She intertwined their fingers and looked at him with apprehension.

"I hope Poseidon is with us." 

"Me too." 

Into the water they went. It was chilling and stole the breath from their lungs, but as they surfaced, Kyra could see Kassandra watching intently, clearly scanning for any problems. When she saw none, she smiled, but made no move to continue swimming. She was waiting for them. 

"May the God's be with you!" Barnabas called, and Kassandra waved him off with a grin.

When it came to estimating how much time it would take to swim ashore, Kassandra had clearly exaggerated for their benefit. Her pace was not steady, but rather she would forget herself in the rhythm, speeding up, before slowing down. It was a small gesture, but Kyra and Herodotos both appreciated it. They stumbled onto the sand after God's knew how long, breathing hard and drenched. Kassandra shook herself, Herodotos following suit. 

"When you're ready, meet me at the Pnyx in Athens." He told Kassandra, and she lightly rolled her eyes. 

"Nonsense, we shall travel together, I have nothing more important to do here than meet with Perikles." She answered with a shrug. 

"Are we to travel on foot?" Kyra asked. She was really hoping Kassandra had hidden horses. Travelling in wet clothes was not something she would look forward to. 

"We are indeed. Should be less than a day's walk." Herodotos answered. Kyra held her tongue.

The sun was hot, so wet clothes turned out to be a mercy as they walked, the breeze cooling them down. However, it made the dirt cling to their skin, which was uncomfortable to the say the least. They followed the path, Kyra and Berek behind Herodotos and Kassandra. Kyra watched Kassandra walk, head moving restlessly in a scan of enemies. She seemed to be on higher alert - maybe it was to do with leaving her eagle with Barnabas?

She felt her mind beginning to wander as they kept up the pace. She could walk the length of Mykonos happily, so her stamina was not a problem. They walked past a rock face to their right, grassy hills to their left. It gave her no view of the horizon she desperately sought out. The only thing noteworthy was this abandoned stall with a few pots outside and goats running over the hilly landscape. Kyra, so far, was unimpressed.

Kassandra slowed suddenly, and the others raised their guard.

"Relax, I hear running water." She answered their non-question, "Go on ahead, I'll just be a moment." 

The group relaxed as their commander took a stride or two to the small creek on their left, and bent to fill a waterskin. Berek and Herodotos listened, and continued on. Remembering her own empty container she decided to bring, Kyra followed suit. 

"Smart thinking." She said to the Eagle Bearer, crouching to reach the liquid.

Kassandra turned her head and gave a smile, "I thought so."

A silence settled, but Kyra had questions, "Why bring myself and Berek with you and Herodotos?"

The misthios got back to the task at hand and mumbled, "It can't hurt to have extra swords. Plus I trust you both not to reveal anything."

"I'm glad to hear you trust me," Kyra said, "So I won't disappoint you. As for Berek, I'll make sure he doesn't write anything down."

Kassandra frowned and stood, having filled her skin, "What does writing have to do with it?" She stood in the water and closed her eyes, downstream of where Kyra was. 

It was Kyra's turn to be confused, "Because he is mute." She said, implying it something obvious.

"Really?" Kassandra's eyes snapped open. 

Kyra laughed as she got up too, "Yes! Barnabas told me a cultist cut out his tongue. You didn't know this?"

Kassandra shook her head, baffled, "No."

Kyra shook her own head at the misthios and smiled fondly. She reached out a hand, placing it Kassandra's bicep. The misthios was just looking at her, and Kyra found she didn't quite want to look away. 

"We should, uh..." Her mind blanked.

"Right." Kassandra blinked a few times and cleared her throat. She stepped back onto the grass, and the two of them walked to catch up.

A few steps, and the rocky hill was no longer blocking their view of Athens. The two stood, dumbstruck, staring at the red tiled roofs and chiseled stone that held incredible structures.

"If it's so big from here," Kyra started.

"How big is it up close?" Kassandra finished.

They shared a look and grinned, running towards their companions. Of course Kassandra was fast, Kyra had seen her legs, but so was she. They were neck and neck right up until the moment they skidded to a halt, kicking up a cloud of dirt. They laughed despite breathing hard, and Herodotos tutted.

"Children." He said to Berek.

They continued their walk, Kassandra and Kyra at the back, side by side and still grinning from their makeshift race. The walls of the city drew closer, and an Athenian guard rode passed. A sour mood gripped Kyra at the sight, and she felt her stomach twist. A hand on her back had her turn to Kassandra, who gave her a reassuring smile. Releasing the breath she was unaware of holding, they walked into Athens.

They immediately passed street vendors and stables once inside, and there were people dotted about, but it wasn't anywhere near what Kassandra had been expecting.

"Where is this Pnyx, Herodotos?" She asked, garnering his attention. 

He looked back and the four collectively slowed, "It is on the other side of the city, I'm afraid. Far more walking ahead." 

"Why don't we get horses, instead? Phobos will be here soon enough, I'm sure, but in the meantime I can always share a horse with Kyra," She looked to the woman in question, "If she doesn't mind?" 

"She does not, no." Came the reply with a smirk. Kassandra grinned. 

"Good. It's settled then."

They moved back to the stables, and Herodotos was at Kassandra's side. 

"If you'd like, take Kyra and Berek sightseeing first. The three of you can explore together, as I feel it may be best to contact one of my old sources before we speak with Perikles." His expression was serious as he looked her in the eyes. 

She nodded sagely, "Kyra and I shall sightsee, but Berek will go with you to keep you safe." 

Herodotos smiled, as if he had expected nothing less, "That sounds fair. Meet me and the Pnyx once you're done." 

She gave a sharp nod, and relayed the order to Berek. He didn't complain, not that he could, and they climbed into a horse each. 

"Be safe." Kassandra called, watching them ride off. Part of her was glad to have some time with Kyra, the selfish part that wanted to know her better. She paid for another horse, and lifted herself swiftly into the saddle. With an offered hand, she helped Kyra up too, and felt her arms wrap around her waist. 

"Where to first?" Kyra asked into her ear, and Kassandra fought a shiver.

"I was thinking the Parthenon, which I assume is that big building we saw from the path."

Kyra gave no response, so the misthios assumed that wasn't a no, and set the horse off towards the raised ground. She headed to the right, her instincts rarely wrong, and rode gently under canopies on paved ground. It was visually stunning, with buildings all around. Both Kyra and herself were mesmerised by something new each corner they turned.

Ahead of them, Kassandra placed the Logismus Building, no doubt the place Athens made its drachmae. There were statues of bronze, sculpted in the image of hoplites that they approached and passed, continuing into the heart of the city.

There were people dotted about, and they came across vendors that looked just like they did in Megaris or Kephallionia, which struck Kassandra as odd, as she had expected everything to be grand.

They passed Areopagus, Ares' Rock, and an impressive amount of stairs led Kassandra to believe she was on the right path.

"I thought there'd be more people," Kyra commented, and Kassandra felt herself smile.

"Me too. There are more statues than I expected, though." Their horse trotted dutifully up the many steps.

"There are, yes, but they are each spectacular."

The misthios couldn't help but agree, as they were so lifelike, she could believe them giants in disguise or the God's themselves.

They reached the Propylea, the gateway to the Akropolis sanctuary made of marble with five gates, the end of the Sacred Way, the steps and slopes that both Kyra and Kassandra rode upon to reach the Akropolis. They dismounted and tied their horse up at a post, and Kassandra turned to her companion.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

They climbed the steps, marvelling at the architure before the stepped out into the Akropolis.

"By Zeus..." Kyra cursed, eyes wide and mouth open as she craned her head to look up at the Statue of Athena.

"Athena, more likely." Kassandra mumbled, she too entranced by it's beauty. It had to be the tallest thing she had ever seen that was so detailed and impressive. She had climbed Mount Ainos as an early teen, and in her later years, climbed Lightning Zeus. Looking at this statue, she felt the urge to climb in her limbs.

"Tourists?" A voice asked, and the two drew their attention back to the present.

"Yes, we are." Kyra smiled brightly at the old woman who had spoken.

"Do you know much about the statue?" The old woman had young eyes, but her voice showed her true age.

"It was built by Phidias in honour of the Battle of Marathon." Kassandra answered, looking back up at Athena, placing her hands on her hips.

The old woman nodded, "Visible all the way from Cape Sounion. Our blessed protector. Enjoy yourselves, young ones - Chaire." She dipped her head in goodbye, moving round them and out through the Propylea.

"Ela, we have more to see." Kassandra urged, clearly excitable.

Kyra rolled her eyes playfully and pretended she was doing the ship commander a favour, "Yes, fine, let's go."

And they did, walking down a row of fir trees towards more statues, in the direction of the Parthenon.

"It's magnificent," Kassandra grinned, practically jogging over to the large structure, "Come, let's go inside!"

Kyra struggled to keep up with Kassandra without running, but the two jogged the length of the thing, before approaching the entrance. Kassandra stopped suddenly, and Kyra looked to see her close her eyes and breathe deeply, trying to get her heart rate down. It was cute how much respect she showed to the God's, even one not associated with her home.

Clearly in a more respectful mood, the two climbed the steps and went inside. Everything from the blue and white mosaic on the floor, to the bronze statues of notable men, to the second statue of Athena they had seen, was pulchritudinus in every sense of the word. The detailed and vibrant paintings on the walls were amazing, and the two each stepped forward to examine what they would. Kassandra reading the names of the statues, Kyra taking a closer look at the paintings.

The day went by like that, the two of them riding around Athens and seeing as much as they could. The temple of Themis, Goddess of justice, to the Agora, the centre of all things political.

"Is there more to see?" Kyra asked tiredly, and Kassandra thought for a moment, before yawning herself. 

"I saved the Pnyx till last, as that is where we are to meet Herodotos and Berek." The two were on foot, having realised their horse was far more tired than they were, and handed him to a man who was clearly exhausted. He had paid them with a sack of his best grapes to be made into wine, and they ate them whilst strolling leisurely. 

"Not to mention Perikles, father of Democracy." Kyra pointed out.

Kassandra shrugged, "Him too. I suppose we should be on our way there, as it is already well into the afternoon." They were no longer in the grander side of Athens, but were walking amongst crowded houses and stalls.

"You're right, it was remiss of us to lose track of time like this." Kyra agreed, and the two of them made their way to Herodotos and Perikles. Kassandra was keeping her eyes peeled for a Blacksmith. Not only did she want to upgrade her gear, but she wanted to buy real armour for Kyra. Berek had his full Spartan regalia from being a soldier, so she wasn't worried about him, but all Kyra had was the red chiton Kassandra had given her after she joined the crew.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyra asked, looking up at her curiously. 

Kassandra pursed her lips, "Nothing of major importance, just thinking of what armour would best suit you."

Kyra's eyebrows shot into her hair line, "Armour?"

"And maybe a sword too, a proper one." Kassandra was oblivious to the look of disbelief on Kyra's face, simply trying to imagine what would best suit her whilst keeping her protected. 

"What kind of armour? Nothing too Athenian, I hope." Her voice was hushed, but she still darted her eyes around, just in case. 

Kassandra scoffed, "Of course not - there should be a Blacksmith here that will fix my broken silver breastplate, and you can have this."

The misthios didn't bat an eyelid at her words, but Kyra sure did. She imagined herself wearing that same armour - it would leave her midriff bare, and she didn't have the abdominals Kassandra did. Sure, she was strong, but she didn't have that same definition going for her.

"Are you sure it will suit me?" She asked instead.

Kassandra laughed lightly, "I'm sure you'll look just fine in it. I have a spare Spartan belt too, but we can pick you up some greaves and bracers." She smiled at Kyra, and the woman just nodded her agreement. She didn't think for a second Kassandra would have given her a choice, but she wasn't familiar with this life, so if armour was the way forward, so be it.

"That looks like the Pnyx ahead." Kassandra's voice brought Kyra back to the present, and sure enough, she could hear what sounded like a large amount of people. There where steps leading up to what must the stage people gathered round, and Kassandra took them two at a time. Her legs were long, and strong, Kyra noted and felt herself blush. Kassandra was her commander, someone she shouldn't go there with. Not that she doesn't wish differently from a physical aspect.

A voice was yelling about Spartans seiging the city, and coming together could be heard the closer they got over the rabble of civilians. Kyra followed Kassandra through the crowd, and she could just about see two men in what looked like a debate - a short but fairly strong looking man in Athenian armour with an annoying face, and one in a green chiton reaching his ankles, a white cape over his left shoulder. He looked stern, and was clearly older than the other man.

A sudden shout had Kyra spin just in time to see a soldier throwing something towards the older man, splattering him on impact. Kyra winced sympathetically.

The soldier held a hand up, "Friends! Friends, please!" His voice was just as annoying as his face, they both found, "Just because the Spartans are near our walls does not mean we can act like them."

The crowd cheered in response, but Kassandra bristled at the insult. Kyra almost reached out a hand to calm her, but thought better of it, turning her attention back to the stage. The armoured man plucked a remnant of the tomato from his opposition's clothing, and ate it.

"A good crop!" He called out, "Shame the Spartans burned the fields where it grew!" He faced the older man suddenly, "The Parthenon is glorious Perikles, but at what cost? How many triremes could we have built instead?"

Kassandra's rational side agreed with this man's thinking, but her idealistic side admitted that the Greek world could stand to have more Parthenons and less triremes. So. This was Perikles. He looked older than Kassandra had expected, but he also had that fatherly ere to him. He fathered democracy, after all.

Perikles tried to calm the angry crowd before him, but this stubborn soldier was turning this debate into a debacle.

"Act, Perikles, or I will!" He finished. The people around Kassandra and Kyra cheered loudly, clapping. The ship commander rolled her eyes, and started to look for Herodotos. He was at the back, so she nudged Kyra, and pointed, the other woman understanding perfectly. Pushing and weaving through the civilians, Kassandra eventually managed to approach her friend, Berek by his side. The tall Spartan man was attracting a few stares. From his armour. Kyra was grateful to have talked him out of bringing his Spartan helmet. 

"I'm glad you both caught that. Kleon has the Athenian people's favour, it would seem," Herodotos said, shaking his head, "We have to hurry."

"Hurry? Where to?" Kyra asked. She realised she had spoken out of turn, but neither Kassandra nor Herodotos batted an eyelid, only Berek looked to her. She gave him a weak shrug and he looked away.

"To Perikles." The historian answered.

"Great, more pushing and shoving." Kassandra grumbled and Kyra smiled at her in sympathy. Surprisingly, Kassandra smiled back. It brought a warm feeling with it.

The four moved through the crowd, and towards the stage. Of course, a soldier tried to stop them, they could be assassin's for all he knew. But once Perikles saw his friend, they were allowed to pass. Kyra and Berek stood back, more than happy to listen to the discussion rather than be involved. That was, until Kyra's name was mentioned.

"I may have told Kassandra and Kyra you'd invite them to your symposium." Herodotos said calmly.

Kyra's mind short-circuited. He had definitely not mentioned this to her.

Perikles seemed downright offended by his words, "You'd ask me to exclude every Athenian for not one, but _two strangers_? As if the people need more reasons to loathe me."

Kassandra cleared her throat, "Perhaps I could solve a few...problems, for you, in exchange for the invitations."

Perikles' permanent frown deepened, but Herodotos nodded, "Yes, if Kassandra and Kyra were seen to be at your service, perhaps prying eyes will see her as such - as servant."

Kyra thought about how complicated politics was - she was only twenty-one, how much did she really know? Clearly not as much as she'd like. Kassandra offering her help was slightly baffling though - the thought that she was willing to play a role to get what she wanted seemed out of character, but how well did she really know the misthios? Herodotos had seemed surprised too.

"What is it exactly you're after? A simple invitation or two sounds trivial. Surely you have an angle?" Perikles crossed his arms loosely.

"Information. That is my angle," Kassandra placed a hand on her hip, and gesticulated with the other, "Now, what do we have to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our girls be getting closer, am I right? What did you think of their excursion?


	6. Chapter Five - Hermes Courier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra and Kyra set out to complete Perikles' tasks, dividing the work between them. Of course, something goes ary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since my last update, and believe it or not, that's actually good for me! Still, I'll try to get the next one out in a day or two. Enjoy!

It had been her idea to split up and then do the last job together. Now, Kassandra was cursing herself. Perikles had given them three tasks - to check on Metiochos, to sway a vote, and take the famous sculptor, Phidias, out of Athens.

Kyra had gone to check on Metiochos, and Kassandra had headed to sway the vote. How hard could it be to check on one man?

Kassandra did her task perfectly. She had spoken to Perikles' contact, stood by the Agora as expected. The civilian filled her in on the details Perikles had purposefully left out. He explained to her that the votes had been cast already, and that all she had to do was exchange the ostrakas. Of course though, the real ones were under guard, and that meant stealth and Kassandra could do stealth just fine. She found herself grateful that she had opted to take this task - the last thing she wanted was Kyra in danger. She had felt better about splitting up now that the smaller woman was properly armed and dressed, but that didn't mean she was happy to put her in harms way.

Kassandra had boasted about going unseen before she headed to the Logismos Building she had passed once or twice in the Agora, making sure she blended in and looked as non-threatening as possible for someone like her. The whole process had been child's play. Thanks to her special bond with Ikaros, she warged - seeing what he did, whilst being able to nudge him in the right directions. If he hadn't have returned with news of the Adrestia docked in the Port of Piraeus, this would be a lot harder. It wasn't heavily guarded, sure, but still guarded.

Kassandra climbed over the wall and into an enclosed garden or red flowers, a small statue of Athena in the centre. One guard to her right, facing away from her. A quick arrow to the head, and he was down. Hiding the body in the flowers, she snuck up the side of the building and grabbed onto the pergola, small branches twisted around the wood. She pulled herself up and pressed against the wall. Another guard - this one facing her. She climbed onto the tiled roof of the enclosed part of the second floor, and whistled. The guard was alerted, just as expected, and took cautious steps closer. When in reach, Kassandra sat on the balls of her feet and sprang at him, spear through his throat. He was dead in seconds.

That body hidden, she moved to find the Ostraka. She followed the open second floor round to another room, with the door looked. She had to scale that too, and found stairs leading down on the open balcony. Taking them carefully, she was silent as she slipped into the room. The Ostraka was easy to spot, and the switch was easily made. No one knew she had even been there, and no one would.

Until the bodies are found, but that wasn't her concern.

What _was_ her concern was the fact that she had completed her task, arguably harder than just checking up on _one man_ , and Kyra was late. The official arrived, only reminding Kassandra of the time, and delivered the result. Anaxagoras was ostracised. Kassandra folded her arms across her chest, silver breastplate showing her tense shoulders. She was holding herself ridged, a stones throw away from pacing.

"Be slow to fall into friendship - but once you do, continue firm and constant." A man said. He had a thick head of hair, beard to match, dressed in Athenian blue. His eyes were kind, and he turned them towards Kassandra, "It will be more difficult for me now that Anaxagoras must leave Athens. We were quite close, although he and Perikles were much closer," Kassandra bristled at the mention, "It's strange Perikles wasn't here today to defend him."

She unfolded her arms and eyed him curiously, "Would Perikles normally defend someone?"

"A good friend? Of course. Yet Anaxagoras seems pleased with the result. This day has brought more questions than answers." He replied. The way he talked was flowery, each word with a double-meaning, everything measured.

"You said you were close..." She started, temporarily distracted from her worry.

The man looked down with a solemn expression, "He was like a mentor to me. Many of my best thoughts came to fruition through our conversations."

Kassandra turned to face him, looking him up and down, "Who are you?"

He too gave her his full attention, "Ask anyone, and they'll tell you Sokrates, but a name gives you nothing. Our actions determine who we are, and every action has its pleasures and its price," He fixed her with a smile, "With that being said, then, who do you claim to be?"

Kassandra frowned slightly, before she glanced at the sky. Time was marching on, and she wanted to try and find Kyra sooner rather than later.

"My name is Kassandra," she answered plainly, "And if you don't mind, I have to find someone."

Sokrates raised his head, "Aren't we all looking for something? Be it a person, a feeling, an object - each search is tailored to the individual. I still feel I do not know you from name alone."

Her eye twitched in mild irritation, "You want to _know_ me?" She asked, almost patronising in her tone.

"Knowledge is the one good in this world. Surely you agree?" His arms never seemed to stay still, Kassandra noticed, and sighed heavily.

"Knowledge is important, it drives everything I do. For instance, I'm seeking certain knowledge on a woman's whereabouts - I sent her to check on an important man, and she hasn't returned. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"And which man was this?" Sokrates interrupted and Kassandra clenched her jaw a little.

"Metiochos." Came her curt response.

Sokrates frowned and Kassandra narrowed her eyes slightly. He knew something.

"As luck would have it," He began, "I passed Metiochos not long ago. He was telling people about being surrounded by snakes, rescued by a young woman who was going after those who tried to kill him."

Kassandra felt cold, "Where?"

"He was heading home, I'd assume there."

She wasted no time. Bursting outside, sprinting as fast as she could in the direction of the building. It was too busy, otherwise she would whistle for Phobos. Weaving in and out of people, arms and legs moving furiously as she pelted faster than an arrow to Metiochos' home. She was grateful she had listened to the directions Perikles gave Kyra. In a matter of minutes, she had crossed Athens, and used her momentum to leap onto the building, grabbing the top of the wall, swinging herself up and over, landing hard on the ground.

The man in front of her held up his hands, whimpering in fear. Her face was like thunder, it was clear why he was afraid.

"Who attacked you and where can I find them?" She asked, breathing heavily.

He opened an eye, and slightly lowered his hands, "You're not here to hurt me?"

One stride and she had him pinned to the column, feet off the ground, "I _will_ if you don't tell me. _Now_." She snarled.

"O-okay, okay! The fish market, th-they were from the fish market!"

She dropped him and was once again climbing over the wall, out into the street. She knew how to get to the fish market, thankfully, as it was one of the places she and Kyra had avoided due to the smell. Now, she didn't want to be anywhere else. Her strong legs carried her down alleys, sometimes over a building or two, until she knew she had reached the fish market. Stood atop a tiled roof, she scoured the area. The sun would start to set in an hour or two, and she needed time.

One house in particular caught her interest. It had two civilians stood outside the door. Almost keeping guard. Wasting no time, Kassandra dived down into the street, and rolled up into a sprint. She ignored the men, and went straight into kicking down the door. The wooden structure slammed into one man and sent him sprawling, but there was another, and he was guarding Kyra. She had a hood over her head, but Kassandra recognised the armour.

She growled, and kicked the man still standing in the throat. He went down like a bag of rocks as she turned back to the two men outside, both looking at her in fear. The only reason she wasn't killing these Athenian scum was because they weren't soldiers. Clearly, they were being manipulated. By who, was the question.

She hissed at them suddenly, and the men jumped, both scarpering off into the afternoon. Allowing a small smile, Kassandra refocused onto the man pinned.

She gripped him by the throat and made him face her, eyes wild with anger. He swallowed as best he could in her vice-like grip.

"Who are you?" She spoke through a clenched jaw.

"Pratinos," He wheezed.

"And who do you work for?"

"For the-" He coughed and started choking, and Kassandra realised she was gradually increasing her pressure on him. If he couldn't breathe, he couldn't talk. Instead, she settled for adding her weight to the door still on his arm, releasing his throat. 

He cried out in pain, "Please don't kill me! We work for a snake dealer! H-he's just outside the walls!" He yelped.

Kassandra leaned in slowly, "If I find you've seriously hurt my friend over there, I won't hesitate to kill you." She said quietly. Then, standing, she made her way to Kyra, who was slumped against the wall, possibly unconscious. Carefully, Kassandra removed the material covering her face and saw a small bruise forming on her jaw. She blinked back her anger and swallowed it down, breathing hard.

"Kyra? Can you hear me?"

Nothing. The men were forgotten as Kassandra scooped the unconscious woman into her arms, taking her outside. She walked as fast as she could without jostling Kyra, who's injuries weren't yet determined, eyes scanning for a healer.

"Kassandra?" The woman in her arms had opened her eyes. She looked disorientated, taking in the street the two of them stood in. 

"Kyra! By the God's, you're okay!" Kassandra couldn't fight the relief that flooded her.

"So it would seem," Kyra frowned slightly, "I-I thought I'd died the way that man hit me."

Kassandra sighed as she set the woman down against a tree, out of the sun, "Well, it's a good thing you didn't. What happened, do you know?"

Kyra nodded, "I spoke to Metiochos after I killed the snakes and freed him. He was grateful, and told me he knew who did it, and that I should take them down."

Kassandra narrowed her eyes as she handed Kyra a waterskin, "You didn't think to come find me first?"

The smaller woman gave a small smile as she swallowed the liquid, "That would have been the smarter thing to do, yes," A thought seemed to hit Kyra, and she regarded Kassandra carefully, "Were you worried?"

The misthios didn't even blink, "Of course I was worried, I barely managed to let those animals live after what they did to you." Without even thinking about the action, Kassandra tilted Kyra's face to better look at her jaw. The bruise wasn't large, thankfully, but it was still present.

"I didn't know you cared so much." Kyra said softly, transfixed by the woman before her.

Kassandra seemed to sense the shift between them, eyes moving from the bruise to Kyra's own eyes. Her hand slid from holding her jaw to cupping her cheek as she leaned in, Kyra meeting her halfway.

The Eagle Bearer had kissed three people in her lifetime. Her mother, Alexios, and a girl back on Kephallionia. This kiss was like none of them. Her blood felt scorching hot as it raced through her, heart hammering inside her chest. It was like rain in the middle of a drought. Food during a famine. Kyra's hands found their way into her hair, tugging and Kassandra's eyes rolled back into her head, the kiss turning long and deep.

Eventually, though, air was needed and the two separated, but still very much connected. Kyra's hands slid slowly to Kassandra's neck, whilst the misthios' thumb danced across Kyra's cheek, eyes fixed on one another as they panted to get their breath back.

Kassandra's voice was weak, "That was-"

"-Incredible." Kyra's was too.

A moment passed, the two basking in the feelings raised from the kiss, hazel eyes equally as lost in brown, as brown was in hazel. Thought starting slowly coming back to Kassandra and she remembered she had a snake dealer to handle, as well as smuggling a man out of the city, all before tonight's symposium. She blew out a breath as she sat back on her haunches.

"Think you can stand?" She asked quietly, not quite wanting to break the calm between them. 

"After that kiss? No." Came the honest reply. Kassandra laughed as she offered a helping hand, one Kyra gladly accepted as they got to their feet.

"I have to kill the snake dealer first, and then get Phidias out of here. Do you think you can tell Barnabas to prepare the ship? Obviously, you and I can't travel with the Adrestia, seeing as we have Perikles' gathering to attend."

Kyra nodded, "That sounds easy enough. Be safe, commander."

Kassandra's brow twitched, "You don't have to call me that, you know. Kassandra is just fine."

"Kassandra, then." Kyra smiled in parting, heading for the Port of Piraeus, whilst Kassandra made her way outside of the city.

How in the world was she supposed to focus now? Her heart was still racing as she started to walk, her mind stuck on the kiss. Casting a glance over her shoulder, she looked at Kyra's retreating figure longingly, suddenly finding she ached for her to be near. It took her a second to process that Kyra had turned back too, and she was being given a dazzling smile. If this odyssey didn't kill her, Kyra surely would.

The snake dealer was easy to find, and Kassandra made quick work of slitting his throat as he slept. She could not imagine selling snakes to be so profitable, and yet the purse she lifted from his cooling body was hefty. She felt bigger forces were at play here, and she would get to the bottom of it. She stopped by Metiochos' home to tell him he would be safe now, and he seemed happy enough - claimed to tell Perikles about their help.

Kassandra had thanked him, and then made for Phidias' workshop. It was easy to spot, considering the number of statues around the building. A single guard was stood in the doorway, so she scanned for another way in. There was one window around the back, but, the door inside was locked. Rolling her eyes at her rotten luck, she made her way around the front of the workshop quietly, scaling up the side of the building. Once high enough, Kassandra brought herself onto the face of the warehouse, the guard below her.

Slowly, she lowered herself and dropped a short distance onto the tall door, balanced on it. A quick glance at the guard told her she hadn't been seen, so she reached through the doorway and up, feeling for a beam to hold onto. Finding one, she stepped off the door, and swung into the room, reaching for the closesr beam of two in the room to grab. Her momentum carried her to the next, until she landed on an indoor balcony overlooking the rest of the workshop.

A man in a blue chiton had his back turned, focused on chiselling away at the stone before him. Her landing was heavier than usual, and he jumped, dropping his tool in surprise.

"Sorry about that." Kassandra apologised, wincing slightly at the mistake she'd caused him to make in the stone. Phidias wasn't focused on that.

"How did you get past the guard? No one gets past the guard!" He was clearly panicking, so she held up her hands to calm him.

"Relax. Perikles sent me." She explained.

He relaxed immediately, and muttered a thanks to Athena, "I was worried they sent someone after me."

Kassandra frowned, "I'm here to get you out of Athens." She clarified. 

He nodded and told her that clearly Perikles was already aware of the plot. All that did was confuse Kassandra. Where did a plot come into this?

"You mean the trial?" 

He looked at her in indignation, spouting off about how the people loved him for his works, gesticulating wildly. He claimed there were others, and handed Kassandra a scroll. She took it, and read its contents. This was the plot. No wonder he was scared, it was to kill him. Her first question was who wrote it, but of course, Phidias had no answers. It could only be one organisation behind it, and she was already after stopping them.

"I'm just an artist...I just wanted to create," He looked to her, "Please, what am I to do?"

Kassandra shrugged, "First, you need to pull yourself together. You're on trial, the people are against you, and now I find that the Cult want to kill you." She sighed. 

Phidias put his hands to his head and whimpered. 

"I said, pull yourself together!" She chastised.

He ducked his head sheepishly, "Yes, of course."

Kassandra thought back to Kleon mentioning Phidias at the Pnyx, wasting people's drachmae. Something in her gut told her she was overlooking an obvious detail, but she shook her head. She should get back to the task at hand. 

"Alright," She started, "We need to go. Do you have any idea where I can take you?" Phidias told her about Seriphos, an island south of Athens, and a man named Theras who was aware of the plot against him.

"If anyone can help us, he can." Phidias claimed. 

Kassandra nodded, "Alright. Any clues he has of the Cultists' identities, I want them."

"Yes, yes! Anything."

The misthios gave clear instructions to head to the docks, and to stay out of sight. He agreed, and scarpered off. She needed to sneak back out undetected.

The sun was setting when she eventually reached the docks, marvelling at the sheer amount of things to be seen. It was a wonder at how much food and trade goods were in the market, considering an army of Spartan soldiers sat just outside the walls. Kassandra boarded the Adrestia, happy to be back on the familiar wooden deck.

"Kassandra! You're a sight for sore eyes!" Barnabas was on her in seconds, enveloping her in a hug.

She laughed and patted his back, "It's good to see you, too."

He pulled back, still smiling, "Kyra is resting below deck - I gave her your quarters, I hope you don't mind?"

Kassandra shook her head, "Not at all, I tried to get her to take it days ago."

Barnabas laughed, "Come, tell me about your first day in Athens whilst we wait for your friend."

Kassandra sat with Barnabas on a bench near the helm, occasionally watching the crew work, whilst she filled him in on all he'd missed. She told him how Perikles looked just like his title, a father to Athens, and how the Cult was already present here. She even went into detail about almost killing those thugs for hurting Kyra, and Barnabas eyed her with a knowing smile.

"What?" She asked, clearly lost on the meaning behind the expression.

"I was just thinking about how you and Kyra have gotten close over this last week." He remarked innocently. Kassandra knew Barnabas, and what he was alluding to was anything but innocent.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I like her company."

"Is that _all_ you like about her?" Barnabas grinned like a shark and she huffed.

"You're reading into it, old man." She sighed. No way was she going to admit that she had kissed Kyra mere hours earlier.

"That's not what she said, but oh well." He exhaled heavily and went to stand, but Kassandra gripped his forearm.

"What did she say?" She rushed eagerly.

He fixed her with a grin, "She said the two of you have grown closer."

Kassandra blushed. Barnabas laughed.

"I mean, we- the kiss was spur of the moment thing, and-"

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" He exclaimed happily.

She froze mid sentence, "You what? You just said she told you this!"

" _She_ did not, but now _you_ have, so what have you lost, really?" Barnabas chuckled and Kassandra sulked. Really, she was glad he knew. 

Thankfully, it wasn't long after that Phidias made his appearance. He thanked Kassandra again, and she told him that any news this Theras had of the Cult was to be told to Barnabas. He agreed. She said goodbye to him, wished him luck, and then went below deck to wake Kyra. It was dark, but she knew the way around her ship with her eyes closed.

Tentatively, she knocked on the door to her cabin.

"Yes?" At the sound of Kyra's voice, Kassandra's heart started it's famous gallop.

"Kyra? It's me."

A second later, and the door opened, Kyra smiling at her, "I'm glad you're okay - though I knew you would be. Did you kill the snake dealer?"

"I did. I still have no concrete proof of who he worked for, but I'm sure we'll figure that out. For now, we should get going. Perikles symposium is probably underway."

Kyra nodded, "I'm ready whenever you are." She hadn't missed the way Kassandra had said 'we'. That they would figure it out together. It gave Kyra hope, especially after the kiss they shared that same day.

She followed Kassandra out onto the deck of the ship where the misthios once again approached Barnabas and hugged him goodbye. She turned, to Phidias.

"Travel safely. I hope you find peace on Seriphos."

He shook her arm, "Thank you for all your help."

She gave a nod, letting go of his arm to look for Kyra, she panicked for a second, before her eyes landed on the woman, leaning against the banister on the other side of Kassandra. She seemed amused by the misthios' confusion.

"Let's go, Kassandra," She said, accepting the arm the Eagle Bearer offered, "We've a party to attend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to include the Symposium in this chapter, but it would be far too long, and would happily make up its own chapter. If there are any errors, I'll fix them when I proofread, but if I miss something, feel free to tell me.


	7. Chapter Six - She Likes To Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Symposium of Perikles. Kassandra meets Aspasia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute, hasn't it? Sorry about that guys! You can thank a friend of mine for me finally finishing and publishing this. And once I'm done, I'm gonna reward myself with her fic update. It pays to know other writers guys!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

Kassandra and Kyra walked towards Perikles' residence, probably a little closer than necessary. Kassandra's mind hadn't stopped replaying the kiss, and wondering what it even meant. Kyra seemed calm and collected, like always, and was content to just walk in silence. Over the short time she'd known the woman, she was getting ever intrigued by her. She was used to sparring, that much was obvious, but to Kassandra's trained eye, it appeared Kyra hadn't had many real battles. She was confident with the sword Kassandra gave her, swinging at her hip, and she knew how to use it. She just hadn't had many opportunities to put it into practice. Whether the person or people who trained her took it seriously or not, Kassandra had decided she would do something about it. She couldn't have a repeat of today.

"Kyra, may I ask you something?" The misthios glanced at the woman on her left, who kept her eyes forwards.

"Of course, Kassandra." Telling Kyra to stop calling her commander and use her name wasn't helpful, because every time she used it, Kassandra's train of thought derailed. She scrambled to get it back on track.

"Have you...had many fights?" She asked.

Kyra frowned and met the taller woman's eyes, "Of course. I trained with a mercenary back home."

"I mean a fight for your _life_." Kassandra clarified.

A moment passed before Kyra sighed, "Not really. I'd have close calls back on Mykonos from upsetting the guards, but I was quick, and could outrun them. The first was actually today. The pirates that kidnapped me took me by surprise, but today I was ready for a fight," She looked down and chewed her lip, "Or at least I thought I was."

Kassandra raised a hand to pat Kyra's back, halting midway. Her brain short-circuited. Would this be crossing a line?

' _You literally kissed the woman this same day._ '

She scowled at her stupidity, and lowered her hand down, instead settling on squeezing her shoulder. Kyra seemed to welcome the contact. 

"Today wasn't your fault, I should have known better than to trust it be a simple task. However, I have a proposition," Kyra looked back up to Kassandra as she spoke, "Train with me?"

A smile broke out onto Kyra's face, small but appreciative, "I'd like that." 

Kassandra cleared her throat and dropped her hand, "Good. It's settled then." She coughed, and Kyra grinned at her clearly awkward moment. It seemed like Kassandra had a lot of those moments around Kyra, where the misthios grew flustered for some reason unknown to her. It warmed her, knowing she could get that kind of reaction from one as strong as Kassandra.

The rest of the walk was in silence, and soon enough, the building was in sight. Perikles' home was absolutely a thing of luxury. His grounds had a wall surrounding the property, flower beds were scattered around the perimeter of the building, with two guards placed at the front of the entrance. As expected, one held up a hand to stop the two walking straight inside.

"Do you two strangers have names?" The skinny man asked, looking at Kyra with hungry eyes.

"Kassandra and Kyra." The misthios answered, shooting the man a filthy look.

He didn't catch it, too entranced. The other guard nodded and moved out of the way, "You're both free to enter." He said, clearly the more professional of the two.

Kassandra gave him a nod, and let Kyra walk in front of her. She made to follow, but also locked eyes with the other guard and curled her lip at him. He blanched. Smug smirk in place, she headed after Kyra.

"I've never seen someone as pretty as you before! And I thought I knew the prettiest woman in all of Greece back on Kephallionia!" A child's voice reached Kassandra's ears and she frowned at the place name.

Kyra's laugh greeted the misthios as she walked inside and saw the woman talking to a young girl who's back was turned to the entrance.

"Who do we have here?" Kassandra asked, a warm smile in place.

The girl spun in shock, clearly recognising the Spartan's voice, and Kassandra's jaw dropped.

"Kassandra!"

" _Phoibe_?!"

The misthios was promptly tackled, her surprise fading, a smile coming to her face.

"It's so good to see you!" Phoibe cried, squeezing as hard as she could to emphasise the point.

Kassandra laughed and patted her head, "You too! But what are you doing _here?_ "

The girl pulled back, still grinning, "You said you weren't coming back to Kephallionia, so I decided to leave too!" Phoibe turned to Kyra, who was watching the scene with amusement, "This is the woman I mentioned!"

"I can see why you think her the prettiest in all the Greek world." Kyra's eyes met Kassandra's, and the heat in them made the misthios' mouth run dry.

" _Thought_ ," Phoibe corrected, "You're prettier!"

Kassandra blinked and focused back on the child, laughing lightly, "You're right there, Phoibe." She ruffled the girls hair and she shrieked in protest.

"Hey, I'm working!" She yelped.

Kassandra frowned, "You work for Perikles?"

Phoibe grinned excitedly, "For Aspasia, actually. She's so nice, you'll like her. She's also pretty."

The misthios chuckled, shaking her head, before looking up at Kyra, "Phoibe, this is my friend Kyra. Kyra, this is Phoibe. We knew each other back on Kephallionia."

Kyra hid her confusion at how Kephallionia came into this, before remembering that really, she doesn't know much about Kassandra.

She gave a smile, "It's nice to meet you, Phoibe." She held out a hand, and the girl shook it enthusiastically.

"Just friends?" Phoibe frowned, and looked back to Kassandra, "You're off your game." She said bluntly.

Kassandra coughed as she felt her cheeks heat at the comment, "Just friends, yes, Phoibe," Her eyes flickered to Kyra, who had a small frown. She tossed the other woman a wink, and Phoibe giggled.

"Stop flirting Kassandra! You've got to get changed, the both of you."

"Wait what?" The misthios paled.

"I assume into something more befitting a party?" Kyra asked.

Phoibe nodded, "That's right! She catches on quick."

Kassandra rubbed the back of her neck, "Do I have to?" She almost whined. Kyra found the whole thing adorable. Phoibe fixed her with a stern look, and it was all Kyra could do not to laugh at the interaction.

"You do. Athenians like it when you try to _fit_ _in_. That means no weapons, too." The young girl chastised, hands on hips.

Kassandra's shoulders slumped, and she pouted slightly, "Weapons too?"

Phoibe nodded, and the misthios groaned heavily, "Where am I going to change?" She followed the direction of Phoibe's point, and grumbled as she sulked over to the room. 

Kyra sniggered at the childlike mannerisms, and then Phoibe fixed her with a look. 

"Do you like Kassandra?" She asked. 

Sobering, Kyra frowned a little, "Of course, she told you we're friends." 

"For now," Phoibe beamed up at her, but it vanished suddenly, "But I'll find you if you hurt her." 

Kyra gave a small nod, "I doubt I could hurt Kassandra, she's very guarded." 

Phoibe shook her head, "Not around you, she isn't," Kyra raised an eyebrow so the girl continued, "She wouldn't have been so silly if not."

"Really?" It seemed almost ridiculous that such a small action meant more, but Phoibe clearly knew the Eagle Bearer. 

The child tilted her head, "Back on Kephallionia, Kassandra was close to this other woman her own age. I always thought things were serious between them, but she was never childish in front of her. That side is usually reserved for me and Markos," Phoibe got a faraway look in her eyes and Kyra couldn't help but admire her maturity for one so young, "I'm glad she has someone she can be like that around."

"So am I." Kyra said, and she meant it. All Phoibe's words did was set in stone her resolve to get to know the Eagle Bearer better.

"Why are you two here, anyway?"

Kyra glanced back into the house to see that there were no prying ears, "We're looking for an important woman."

"Well, Athens is good for finding people. I hope you both find her." She smiled, and Kyra could see an energy in her that she imagined a young Kassandra to have.

Speak of the devil, the misthios walked back into the room, wearing a red peplos that had one shoulder, leaving the other bare. Kyra could see scars lining skin once covered. She had seen the ones on her arms before, but the woman must be covered in them. The room had also increased in temperature, because though it wasn't the kind of attire Kassandra was used to, she looked stunning.

"I feel... _uncomfortable_ in this." She complained, looking down at herself and back up at the other two.

"Now you look like everyone else!" Phoibe grinned happily.

"I don't think it's possible for anyone to look _quite_ like Kassandra," Kyra commented, starting to head into the same room the misthios had come from, stopping by the other woman's side, "I like the dress, but armour is more the Kassandra I know." She smiled, and headed off to get changed, leaving Kassandra grinning like a fool.

Kyra was quick to change, leaving her armour and weapons next to Kassandra's, and putting on an Athenian blue peplos similar to the red one, but with a darker blue sash around the waist. She felt entirely out of place here. Even in this room, small though it was compared to the rest of the house, it was lavish. The material of the drapes, dyed and moving in the breeze, the sturdy craftsmanship of cabinets, the marble beneath her feet.

She heard Phoibe's voice as she stepped back outside, and smiled at the scene. Kassandra was giving her skeptical look, hands on her hips, eyebrow cocked.

The small girl rubbed the back of her neck, a similar move to Kassandra's, "I may have been the leader of a small group of orphans that tried to cheat Aspasia," She said sheepishly, "We didn't know it was her though!"

Kyra sniggered behind her hand, unnoticed by the two as Kassandra narrowed her eyes, "And you...convinced her to hire you?"

Phoibe stood straighter and Kyra could hear the grin in her voice, "No, she asked me on her own!"

It was at this point that Kassandra locked eyes with Kyra, and her posture softened, "Wow."

Kyra blushed, and clasped her hands together in front of her, "I look okay?" She asked.

Kassandra nodded, almost like she didn't trust her voice and Phoibe was quick with her compliments.

"You look very Athenian!"

She blanched slightly at the words, but smiled back as best she could.

"Thank you, Phoibe."

The girl nodded and turned back to Kassandra, "You're both ready to go in. Don't worry, you've done scarier things than this."

The misthios scrunched her nose slightly, "I'm struggling to think of any right now." She complained.

  
The Symposium was exactly as Kassandra had expected. Full of annoying rich people who weren't the most forthcoming. She had spotted Sokrates, and was doing her best to avoid him. A continuation of their earlier conversation was the last thing she wanted. She struggled keeping up with some of the topics they discussed, but became very grateful of Kyra's company. She could apparently talk circles around even the most intelligent of guests, and it eased some of the anxiety the misthios faced. She much preferred to talk with her spear than words.

Herodotos had snuck off at some point, leaving both her and Kyra talking to the guests. They had spoken to Euripides and Aristophanes, and even got the two drunk thanks to Sophokles' advice. Euripides was easy enough to talk to, but Aristophanes referring to her and Kyra as 'it' was the most frustrating thing she had ever endured. The only reason she hadn't punched him was Kyra's arm on her shoulder, a reminder that she needed his information, and that patience goes a long way. She settled with the knowledge that she could snap the man like a twig.

The Argive revealed that they should search a sanctuary in Argolis, Spartan women go there begging Asklepios for his divine pity. He had even mentioned a physician called Hippokrates. Far more helpful than she had expected. But then the wine really set in, and his words became slurred beyond understanding. 

"I think we should talk to Sokrates next," Kyra suggested, taking a draft of her wine.

Kassandra tried to hide her grimace, "By all means, go ahead - you can probably understand him better than I can."

"We're splitting up?" Kyra arched a brow.

The misthios gave a nod, "We'll be faster. I don't know about you, but I want to get out of these clothes."

Kyra blushed and Kassandra realised her phrasing could have been better. She coughed awkwardly.

"If you think it's a good idea, then I'll introduce myself to the philosopher."

Kassandra gave her a genuine smile, "Good luck." She warned.

Kyra had merely returned the gesture and headed in Sokrates' direction, leaving Kassandra to wander a bit. She walked through an archway into a corridor, double doors to her left and a stairway ahead. Fresh air seemed appealing, but before she could take another step, a yell caught her attention. She didn't even think about it as she dashed down the corridor, only to bang on the door. It was opened just before she broke it down, a goat using the opportunity to escape. 

"Don't mind her, she likes to _watch_." The stranger said. He was wearing practically nothing, and Kassandra recognised him as the man who had leered at Sokrates. She frowned, someone was very obviously being hurt, she said as much to Alkibiades once he'd finished appraising her. She knew she was strong and cut quite the imposing character, but she wouldn't tire of hearing it.

"It can sometimes be...hard to distinguish between sounds of pleasure and pain," He drawled, clearly trying to seduce her, "Had I known you were going to knock, I'd have left my door wide, _wide_ open for you." 

She shifted uncomfortably, and tried to steer the conversation the way she needed it to go, a man like him probably had connections, "I only came to this symposium to find someone." She explained. 

Alkibiades immediately offered an exchange, grinning, "You fetch us a bit of oil, I help you find who you're looking for," He leaned in and cupped his mouth, "Maybe they're in here." 

Kassandra rolled her eyes, and pursed her lips, "She's not in there." 

The man merely winked in response, "I think I'll check all the same."

With a shake of her head, the misthios pulled out the jug she had lifted earlier. She had thought it wine, but Kyra had held up the pottery in her own hand, indicating she had already picked it up. Who knew she would actually need it?

"Here, oil. Now, can you help me?"

He took the jug with a sparkle in his eye and Kassandra felt herself smirk. She knew exactly why he needed that oil.

"You're a servant of Aphrodite, clearly! How else would you have known to bring me oil?" He frowned slightly as if a thought came to him, "You haven't been speaking to Sokrates, have you?"

Kassandra ignored the question, "It's time you help me, 'Allie'."

She told him of the Spartan woman she was searching for, revealing nothing about her personal relationship with her. Surprisingly, Alkibiades was more serious about the inquiry than expected, and thought for a moment before answering.

"If she were smart," He began, placing a hand on his chin, "She'd do what Aspasia did - she'd earn her independence. The smartest and most," A small smile touched his lips, " _resourceful_ women I've ever met have been in Korinthia."

Indignation shot through Kassandra as she narrowed her eyes at the blond man, "You mean hetaera?" She asked in disbelief.

Alkibiades' smile turned sly, "These women are unlike any you'll meet. The only ones there with any smarts."

The misthios mulled over the generals words. She had clearly underestimated him, Korinthia would be a reasonable assumption, and more believable than going to priests in Argolis. 

It was then that a man from inside the room called for Alkibiades, and before Kassandra knew it, the man was grinning wolfishly, shutting both doors. Conversation over, apparently - at least he'd given the name Anthousa before he disappeared. She briefly wondered how Kyra was fairing and decided to head back. Maybe she too had discovered a lead.

A laugh caught her attention, and as she walked back into the swing of the symposium, she caught Sokrates laughing at something Kyra had said. The other man with them muttered something under his breath that Kassandra couldn't hear, but she followed his gaze over Kyra's shoulder. Her heart hammered hard in her chest.

A brunette with a blue circlet that matched her peplos, though to describe her attire in such a way didn't do her justice. It was held in place by a metal collar, a white band of material across the front of the Athenian blue peplos. She looked elegant, chin pointed out, a pleasant smile on her face. The only other woman who had given her such a strong reaction was the one she had arrived with. Whoever this Athenian was, she screamed authority and power.

Phoibe's earlier words came to the forefront of her mind, " _She's pretty too_."

Aspasia. There was no doubt in the misthios' mind that this was Perikles' wife.

She drifted into the room and clasped the hand of a guest, making idle small talk before her eyes landed on Kassandra's. She gave a nod, and the Spartan felt herself swallow thickly. She couldn't even blink. But then she did, and her gaze immediately went to Kyra. She seemed entranced by the other woman too, but she glanced over her shoulder and met Kassandra's eyes. There was a worry there that the misthios couldn't place, but the eye contact was broken as Sokrates attempted to continue their conversation.

Steeling herself, Kassandra decided to approach the Athenian. She was stood by herself, after all - it was only right to keep her company. The more steps she took, the more her heart rate increased, but before she knew it, Aspasia was looking solely at her.

"I couldn't help but notice you stood on the sidelines, observing your friend," Aspasia cast a glance at Kyra, who was watching the two out of the corner of her eye, "She has a clear talent for debate."

Kassandra nodded, a smile finding its way onto her face, "She's better at these kind of conversations than I am. Sokrates is an... _interesting_ character." She shrugged.

The slender woman smiled a little, before Phoibe approached.

"Ah Phoibe. Perikles has retired to the balcony already? His ability to sneak off and sulk is second to none." She sighed, and Kassandra sensed an unhappiness there. Of course, she wasn't about to pry.

Phoibe immediately offered to fetch him, apparently needing Kassandra's help. She felt her brow furrow at the idea until Phoibe mentioned how people listen when she speaks. Then the frown was gone, only mild smugness remaining. Aspasia glanced and caught the change, before refocusing on her servant.

"That'll be fine. Run along, Kassandra will be right behind you." She gave a pleasant smile to Phoibe, who returned it with gusto before springing off. Aspasia turned her attention back to the misthios.

"Now, allow me to introduce myself," Her chin raised slightly in confidence, "My name is Aspasia. I had to go to great lengths to cover up your work in Megaris." A smirk played at her mouth, and any argument Kassandra had suddenly left her mind.

"I see." She managed, and then blinked back the fog, "Wait, you were watching me?" She was taken aback, the beautiful politician still poised and elegant despite Kassandra's fumbling.

Aspasia raised a hand into the air, "We all do things to survive - I'm sure this is why you are here today, still alive."

Kassandra bit her lip to feint having an answer to that. She did do things she wasn't proud of. How many families had she torn apart just from killing mercenaries, let alone soldiers?

"I suppose, I see your point." She sighed, and shifted uncomfortably, drawing Aspasia's gaze to her attire.

She met Kassandra's eyes and the misthios stopped biting her lip, "The clothes, they fit you well?"

The misthios nodded, "They do, yes."

Aspasia allowed a smirk, "I bet you're dying to get back into the armour I spotted as I walked in. Two sets, though. Your friend over there is a fighter too?" The two women turned just in time to see Kyra's gaze angrily flick back to Sokrates, and Kassandra felt immediate guilt. The poor man must be making her suffer.

"She will be," the Spartan answered with a firm nod, "And yes, I'm more myself in my armour. More prepared."

"You never really get used to the clothes here, trust me. As for armour, yours is visible, but whilst your sword is an extension of you, my words are my weapon, and my mind is my protection." She answered honestly and Kassandra fixed her with a curious look.

"You're in need of protection?" Her eyes flitted between Aspasia's, unfocused on which side to look at.

The woman smiled, "People like me have needed to protect themselves their whole lives. I've no doubt you're no different." Came her soft reply, before she looked up and around the room. She met Kassandra's gaze again, more serious now, "Now would be the time to talk, but do so discreetly."

The Spartan nodded, "I'm looking for my mother." She began and immediately recoiled. She was never that honest. She had told everyone else here it was a Spartan woman. An anxiety settled in her that Aspasia seemed to read.

"You can trust me, Kassandra."

Something about the way she said her name, or the look in her eyes told Kassandra that, yes, she can be trusted. With a sigh, she continued, going as far as to give Aspasia her mother's name - Myrrine - and the possibility of her being in danger. Aspasia absorbed the misthios' words with care and thought for only a moment before she turned back to Kassandra.

"Hippokrates is a good man - if you find a woman named Agathe whilst there, do let her know that Aspasia sends her regards," She smiled briefly and Kassandra made a note to find the woman whilst in Argolis, "As for Alkibiades' suggestion, I think he might be right. Anthousa is a dear friend - she enjoys life in Korinth through... _mostly_ legitimate means." Kassandra wondered if Aspasia's reach knew no bounds, perhaps she even had contact with Aphrodite herself? It would explain the beauty.

"They're all the clues I have." Kassandra sighed. Saying it out loud made her feel more than hopeless. She looked back to Kyra, who was now grinning whilst countering one of the two men's point and Kassandra smiled unconsciously.

A cough had her snap her attention back to Aspasia, who made no comment other than a raised eyebrow, causing Kassandra to blush.

"I have another suggestion, if you wish. When I needed something done," She folded her arms neatly, "or someone found, I contacted a friend. She's a general, of a sort."

Gratitude spread through Kassandra. If Aspasia was giving her a lead, it would no doubt be a solid one. And her contact would more than likely be reliable.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Xenia. I last spoke to her in Keos. Though, a word of warning," Aspasia took a step into Kassandra's personal space, and the misthios stopped breathing, "Be on your guard. Sea life makes a monster out of most people." She warned.

When it was clear the woman wasn't going to take a step back until she was answered, the Spartan weakly cleared her throat, "Thank you, Aspasia. I really appreciate your help."

The Athenian smiled, and moved back so that Kassandra could breathe freely again, "Return here when you're done. We can find her together." She offered.

Kassandra swallowed thickly at the idea of working closer with Aspasia - she no doubt would struggle to focus. Before the misthios could answer, Aspasia was stepping away.

She turned and met Kyra's eyes. They were stormy, but unreadable. Kassandra tried her best to read what she was feeling, but she sensed a slight hostility. She only pieced it together when the smaller woman risked a glance to Aspasia, who of course, was paying her no mind. No doubt Aspasia was highly aware of the jealousy she had caused.

It called into question Kassandra's own feelings, because looking at Kyra, she felt like she wanted to kiss her again. She wanted to get to know her better. Looking at Aspasia, it was purely attraction at this point - and her marriage would definitely hinder any progress there. That wouldn't stop Kassandra pining though, it hadn't before.

She found her thoughts mirroring a statement Sokrates had said earlier that day.

' _Today has brought more questions than answers_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with it! Comment or kudos if you feel like it-it's always appreciated in this house.


	8. Chapter Seven - Hardened Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Korinthia begins. Kyra and Kassandra get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ten minutes later to posting this than my friend and I wanted - she gave me a deadline and I only just missed it, but it's still a miss!
> 
> Hopefully this chapter is better late than never ;)

Before Kassandra could rejoin the symposium, and try to understand where Kyra's head was, she remembered Phoibe - so she shot the other woman a smile in the hopes she returned it, which she did. Kassandra's own smile broadened and she headed after the young girl to try and entice the leader of Athens to greet his guests.

Aspasia had mentioned him sulking, though the misthios had no idea what he could have to sulk over. She took the stairs two at a time, her long legs carrying her up into the night air. The sea breeze was nowhere near as strong as it would be out in the ocean, but she could pick out faint notes occasionally, and it reassured her as she walked towards Herodotos and Perikles.

Truth be told, Kassandra felt like leaving. She didn’t feel the need to engage with Perikles further – she had been given multiple leads to follow, and she believed the sooner she could chase them down, the better. After all, one would inevitably lead to her mother.

“Kassandra?” Herodotos turned round, Perikles a moment later.

The greying Athenian frowned at her openly, “I didn’t send for you. No matter how you’ve dressed for my party, Phoibe shouldn’t have let you in.”

Kassandra fought to keep her expression neutral, ignoring the man’s obvious ego, “Aspasia told me to come find you. She wants you to come down to the party.” She relayed. Her heart hammered as she thought of the other woman, the same way it did when Kyra smiled at her. Weren’t feelings confusing things?

Perikles groaned and shook his head, “She says I don’t interact with our guests enough. But these parties aren’t for me,” His eyes flashed with an idea as he looked to the Spartan, “Technically you’re a guest. If you join Herodotos and me, that should be enough for her, don’t you think?”

“Actually,” Kassandra forced a yawn, “I’m beat. Hypnos beckons me, so I was simply going to encourage you to go downstairs before leaving.”

“Will Kyra be leaving with you?” Herodotos raised an eyebrow.

It struck Kassandra in that moment that if Kyra wanted to stay, she wouldn’t stop her. In fact, she would probably be the only reason to stay. She sighed and glanced over the balcony behind the men and looked at the stars.

“I’m not sure, though if she is staying, I won’t leave just yet.” She answered. She looked back to Perikles, who was grimacing, paying attention the commotion going on below.

“I suppose I should listen to my wife,” He sighed, “Tell her I’ll be on my way, if you’d be so kind.”

Kassandra felt that for his sake, it was good he added to that last sentence. She was very unsure on how to feel about the politician – it was only Herodotos’ opinion that made her keep an open mind.

“Of course.” She dipped her head and turned, heading back for the stairs. She didn’t bother to glance back, because she could tell she had interrupted an important conversation. Probably a warning about the Cult. Just thinking about the monsters boiled her blood and she grit her teeth as she descended the staircase. She had yet to learn of just how far spread this disease was, but she had her suspicions. Kassandra was intuitive at the best of times – it worked spectacularly in her favour when her job called for it. Otherwise she would be a sorry excuse of a mercenary. 

The noise was louder in the thick of the celebrations, and as Kassandra stepped into the open room, she immediately saw a sight she didn’t expect:

Kyra and Aspasia were talking.

Heart racing, she slowly made her way over to the two. She had to speak to them both anyway, she had just assumed it wouldn’t be at the same time. Her stomach was suddenly a knotted ball of rope.

As she got closer, Aspasia caught her eye and smiled, “Kassandra, lovely to see you again.” She drawled and the Spartan clenched her jaw.

She forced a smile of her own, no doubt more a grimace, “Aspasia – your husband will be down shortly. He’s merely finishing up his conversation with Herodotos.” She looked to her right at Kyra, whose eyes were fixed on Aspasia. There was definitely some form of rivalry happening here, and she had no clue how to disperse it.

“I’m sure he’ll take his time,” The woman sighed, meeting Kyra’s open stare with masked defiance, “I did enjoy our talk, Kyra, but I got the impression that Kassandra here was ready to leave after our conversation; will you be joining her?”

It was then that Kyra looked over to Kassandra, the misthios smiling warmly. It seemed to do the trick, as Kyra relaxed unconsciously, “If she’s tired then we will leave.”

The Eagle Bearer nodded, “I am, I’m afraid. I don’t share in Kyra’s talent for debate, as you commented on earlier,” Aspasia’s eye twitched at the compliment she must have forgotten about, “So conversations such as these tend to wear me down quicker than any battle would.”

Aspasia quickly recovered and her eyes shone, “I’m sure your stamina lies in other areas.” She remarked coolly.

Kyra bristled and Kassandra went red.

“That would be…uh…correct.” She coughed.  
The Athenian smirked at her words having the desired effects, clearly pleased with herself, “I trust you’ll be leaving Athens now?”

Kassandra glanced briefly at Kyra, before back to the other woman, “I am planning to follow the lead in Korinthia, seeing as it is closer in range. We shall sail tomorrow, though, as I want my crew well-rested.”

Aspasia gave a nod of understanding, “I shall hopefully see you soon, misthios. Travel safe. I hope we find your mater.”

The Spartan gave a genuine smile as they said their goodbyes, and both herself and Kyra made to collect their armour. As soon as the door shut behind the two of them, Kyra growled in frustration.

“That woman knows entirely how to get under my skin.” She seethed. It was clear that whatever Aspasia had said to Kyra had irked her – Kassandra hadn’t thought her to be the type of woman so easily offended.

The misthios shrugged off the shoulder of her peplos absentmindedly, “What did the two of you talk about, then?”

Kyra’s rage seemed to dissipate as she watched Kassandra fold the red material and neatly place it on a wooden counter. She didn’t seem at all bothered by her state of undress. The toned muscles on her back and abdomen flexed with hidden power and Kyra had to bite her lip to stop herself from reaching out to touch them.

“It’s not important.” She squeaked, and then focused on putting her own clothing back on, Kassandra entirely focused on fixing her silver breastplate to her to notice. Kyra didn’t know if she should be offended by her distraction or surprised that the misthios had that much respect for her. She felt guilty at having let herself ravage Kassandra with her eyes.

“If it wasn’t important, you wouldn’t be so mad right now.” Kassandra reasoned.

Kyra gave a weary sigh as she pulled on her Brawler belt. It had been adjusted so it fit her waist better, but she wasn’t entirely used to the weight of it yet.

She finished attaching it and turned to the chest piece, “I’m not mad.”

The misthios chuckled, “Right, and this is Sparta.” She mocked, and Kyra felt a little indignant.

“She was rude,” Kyra bit out, her earlier raised ire returning slightly, “She mentioned how surprised she was to hear you were travelling with a companion, and expected a warrior of equal renown,” Kyra pulled her hair over her shoulder to fix a clasp behind her, “But instead, I’m apparently a nobody with zero fighting skills,” She turned back to Kassandra, who sheathed her sword and met her eyes, “She even knew about how I’d been kidnapped earlier.”

Kassandra looked at her sympathetically, but all it did was further make Kyra feel like she didn’t belong. All she wanted to do was prove herself to the woman before her, and repay her for saving her life. She didn’t want sympathy.

“News travels fast here, it seems,” She commented, before taking a careful step towards Kyra, as if she were afraid of having her hand bitten off, “As for your fighting skills, we’ll start sparring together as we travel to Korinthia. You’ll be better than me in no time.” The misthios smiled and Kyra felt herself doing the same despite her sour mood. They both knew Kyra would never be better at fighting than Kassandra, but she would at least endeavour to rival her.

Ω

They left Perikles’ home, and said their goodbyes to Phoibe. The girl seemed truly happy to be under Aspasia’s employ, and Kassandra was pleased she didn’t have to convince her to stay for a change. Both herself and Kyra made their way back to the Adrestia, and she filled Barnabas in on the days ahead, including their next destination. He had no issue with it, and they retired for the night, the bustle of people on the docks and the sound of seagulls eventually dying out to give them an undisturbed night’s sleep.

Kassandra knew it would take around two days of walking, maybe one on Phobos, to reach Korinthia, but she planned on sailing there. Parting with the Adrestia for long was never something she enjoyed. It was her home, after all. She never thought of Kephallonia as her home, not truly. Not that she didn’t feel both Markos and Phoibe were family.

True to her word, they sailed the next morning. Barnabas was more than happy to steer the crew in the right direction whilst Kassandra stepped away to spar with Kyra. They often had no more than five people watching at any given time, but the misthios had made it clear that fighting with distractions without being distracted was key to winning.

After an hour of sparring, Kyra yielded, the sun shining brightly on her tanned skin. Breathing heavily, she held up a hand and bent at the waist, trying hard to catch her breath. Kassandra was thoroughly impressed that it had taken that long to tire the woman, especially with the heat of the day combined with full armour.

Kassandra simply handed her wooden sword to one of the crew, Ainos, and she held onto for her commander.

“You lasted far longer than I expected,” She grinned, offering Kyra a waterskin as their crowd dispersed and carried on with odd jobs needing to be done.

Kyra scowled and took the container, gulping the refreshing liquid greedily. She must have been parched, but Kassandra was more focused on the drop of sweat working its way down Kyra’s jaw, slipping down her neck.

The smaller woman cleared her throat as she looked at Kassandra amusedly. The Spartan had the good grace to look sheepish as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“It feels as if we’ve been training all day.” She whined, handing the now-empty deer skin back.

“It’s merely been a candlemark, don’t be so dramatic.” 

Kyra gasped in mock-offence, “Dramatic? I have every right to complain after you just humiliated me multiple times in front of my peers.”

Kassandra grinned and placed a hand on her hip, “If you want to see real humiliation, we could always continue?” She challenged.

Kyra blinked slowly, unimpressed with Kassandra’s brag, “I think I’m fine as is, thank you.”

The misthios held up her hands, “As you wish.” She retreated, and headed back up to the helm. She stopped on the stairs to glance back at Kyra, indicating she had expected her to follow. So, she did. On the elevated deck on the ship, it was quieter. There was Barnabas stood at the front, keen eyes watching both the crew and the sea, but other than that, they were alone.

Unceremoniously, Kassandra collapsed onto the warm wood and closed her eyes. Her arms cushioned her head, and she crossed her ankles, looking relaxed. Kyra shifted her weight onto her right hip and frowned down at her.

“What are you doing?”

Kassandra opened one eye, “Why are you still stood there? You should rest your muscles after training.”

With a sigh at having had her question ignored, Kyra did as suggested, and led down a comfortable distance away from the ship commander. The last thing she wanted was to have her cheeks flush even more.

A silence settled over the two, before Kassandra broke it, “You never mentioned parents when you spoke of your childhood.” She remarked.

Kyra felt her heart lurch and turned her head to look at Kassandra, whose eyes were still shut against the sun.

“Neither did you.”

A smirk pulled up at the corners of the misthios’ mouth, “Would you like to know why?”

The offer was tempting, but Kyra knew this would be something highly personal, “Only if you want me to.”  
Her reply was honest. She didn’t want to know about Kassandra’s past unless the Spartan was ready to tell her. She could feel their bond, and she knew Kassandra did too. Something otherworldly connected them – or at least, it felt that way – something drawing her eyes to the Spartan whenever she was within eyesight, or a pulse of want that ran through her if Kassandra looked at her a certain way.

She really did want to know more. But only on Kassandra’s terms.

“Are you familiar with Mount Taygetos?” She asked.

Kyra thought for a moment about anything Pracilla, the only Spartan she had met other than Kassandra had mentioned, “The Spartan mountain? I’ve heard of it before, yes.”

Kassandra’s eyes stayed closed, her body relaxed, “What about the night two Spartan children and a priest went off the edge?”

A heavy silence settled and Kyra’s mouth went dry. Pracilla had mentioned something similar to her, if not exactly the same thing. She wondered how this could have anything to do with Kassandra, her mind refusing to accept any logic.

The misthios took the quiet as a yes and continued, “It is a night I will never forget. The night my mater and pater marched me and my little brother up that mountain, soldiers and priest by our sides. The Pythia, you see, had made a prophecy – one that said Alexios had to die.

“He was just a baby, not even old enough to have seen his first flood when I pushed the priest that was holding him, sending them both to their deaths,” Kyra found herself unable to look away from Kassandra’s face, “My pater, being the good Spartan soldier he’s always been, was bound by Spartan law to kill me. I was only seven, no idea what was about to happen.

“Nikolaos, before he became the Wolf of Sparta, picked me up by my wrist and dangled me over the edge of the mountain. I still remember my mother’s scream as he let me go, and watched me fall to my would-be death.”

Kyra was once again silent as she processed the words. Pracilla had relayed to her the tale only once – how one of the strongest families of Sparta was torn apart in a single night. How a sister had pushed both her little brother and a priest to their death, only to join them by her fathers hand. She felt cold, even in the heat of Helios shining down on them.

“Kassandra, I-“

The misthios opened her eyes and looked to Kyra, allowing the woman to briefly glimpse the hurt there, before it vanished, “You don’t have to say anything. This is just part of my tale that I wished to share with you, and now I have.”

Kyra nodded and sat up, looking back down at Kassandra, “I had no idea you were the child on the mountain, “Her brow furrowed as a thought came to her. She had seen Kassandra’s brother on Andros. She desperately wanted to ask, but thought better, “Thank you for telling me.”

Kassandra sat up too, and managed a smile, “Of course. Something about you… I want you to know me. I want to know you.”

A wide smile fixed itself upon Kyra’s face at the words, her heart soaring higher than the Eagle above their heads. Tenderly, she reached out and cupped the misthios’ jaw, watching as Kassandra closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Her long lashes brushed against her high cheekbones, and the creases in her brow smoothed.

“I’d like nothing more.” Kyra answered honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think our next steps in the story will be? Am I gonna actually hit my deadline next time?
> 
> Kudos and comment if you'd like!


	9. Chapter Eight - In Our Grasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Korinth history for you, and a change of perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, my goal was Sunday, but it's three in the morning on Friday. Happy V Day, by the way.
> 
> Needless to say I'll never be this early again and I'm sorry for it. Enjoy the chapter!

The Adrestia's red and black sail was tied up as the ship docked in Kechries harbour. Kassandra and Kyra had only stood up when the city was fully visible, and the two took in the sight of the wooden docks with fishing boats bobbing on the small waves. There were two boathouses for mooring ships, and stalls that lined the border of the buildings and the sea. The most noticeable building was closest to the Adrestia as the crew secured her to the wooden planks that kept her docked.

The building was clearly a temple, and Kassandra was sure she'd never get used to the sight of them, their architecture something she could admire for hours.

She turned to the woman at her side and smiled, "Shall we?" She asked. 

Kyra smiled and gave a nod, "Lead the way captain." 

Kassandra's eyes flashed playfully and Kyra let out a small laugh at her behaviour. It reminded her of Phoibe's words, of Kassandra letting lose around her. How she hoped that was true. The woman was enchanting in every way. _Especially_ her arms.

Still smiling, the misthios held out her forearm and Ikaros landed with practiced ease. 

"Have a good flight?" She cooed, and he cawed in answer before she screwed up her face, "Ugh, your breath smells like dead mouse."

Kyra laughed loudly at that, the unattractive kind, and yet Kassandra looked at her like she was aphrodite herself. The two were completely enamoured with one another, and it was plain to see. 

Ikaros ruffled his feathers at having the attention taken off of him, and Kassandra rolled her eyes, "Yes yes, I have a task for you. Find Anthousa. Once you do, return to Kyra and I." 

"Where will we be?" Kyra asked, playing along. She was still doubtful that Ikaros understood Kassandra as well as the misthios made it seem.

"Travelling with my favourite boy," the literal Eagle Bearer grinned as Phobos was brought up from below deck, a shining black steed, "Kyra, meet Phobos." The horse tossed his glossy mane with pride, clearly aware of his good looks. 

"He is beautiful!" Kyra gushed, immediately going over to pet the animal. Kassandra's warning to stop was ignored and died out as Phobos sniffed openly in Kyra's direction and rubbed his head against her open hand. He was always cold to strangers, and had even bitten one or two. Kassandra frowned. 

"What have you done to my horse?" She almost whined.

The smaller woman grinned, "We've already met!" She revealed.

"I don't- how did-," An epiphany hit the ship commander and she gasped in realisation, "You're the one feeding him apples!" She cried, pointing her accusation.

Phobos snorted in objection, but Kyra giggled, lifting some of the horse's hair to hide her laughter, burying her face in his strong neck, oblivious to the smiles the crew were giving her as they went about their tasks. 

"I-you-," Kassandra stumbled over her words as she watched Phobos stamp his hoof against the deck indignantly, and any fight left her at the sight of them. She felt herself smiling despite the fact Kyra had been feeding Phobos treats, explaining not only the drop in rations on board the ship, but his sudden lack of interest in leaving the Adrestia. Why would he want to leave the place he was constantly supplied apples?

With a shaking head, Kassandra sighed, and Ikaros took off, not interested in whatever was happening because he wasn't at the centre of it. He had a job to do, too. And so did they - after chastising both Kyra for giving the apples and Phobos for taking them, Kassandra and Barnabas agreed that the Adrestia would sail to Korinth and both herself and Kyra would ride Phobos and be there when they docked. She still hadn't forgiven the two, though. 

Ride they did - it was a straight shot to Korinth, and the entire time both Kyra and Kassandra engaged in conversation, from the time Kassandra first had to rescue Phoibe from the Cyclops, to Kyra's hunting abilities. The former held tightly onto Phobos' reigns whilst Kyra had her arms wrapped around the misthios' waist, cheek pressed against her back. Trees rushed by the two, and it was less than a candlemark before Phobos slowed down. 

There was a small shrine to Aphrodite to their right that they rode passed, more buildings ahead.

"What do you think that is up there?" Kyra pointed and Kassandra followed the direction to the mountain on the left, what looked like a temple on it's precipice, overlooking the city. 

"Does it not look like a temple of sorts?" The misthios answered honestly. 

"It does, you're right," Kyra squinted, "It has pride of place, guarding the people of Korinth." 

Kassandra nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. I can take you to see it whilst we're here." She said.

The other woman felt a little surprised, "Are we not busy in Korinth?" She couldn't see the other woman's face, but felt she was being sincere. 

"We are, but I'll make time for it," She turned her head slightly, "I'm not all business."

Kyra blushed and shook her head at the misthios' actions, feeling herself grin. The expression only grew in amazement as they rode Phobos further, the horse snorting his own appreciation as all three took in the sights. He trotted over the wooden bridge, and passed the rows of headstones honouring the dead, and finally through the city gate.

The stables were just ahead, and Kassandra expertly guided her horse in. Kyra slipped off his back, followed by the misthios, who lovingly patted the horses neck. 

"You behave, now," She said, and he gave a small whinny in answer. It was a sweet farewell that wasn't for forever.

The Stoa building was the first that caught their attention, the huge temple of Apollo behind it. Kassandra had always thought it odd that two temples, both in Korinth and Akrokorinth weren't dedicated to the city's patron God, Poseidon. Nevertheless, they were imposing structures fit for deities.

"What are you thinking of?" Kyra asked, watching as Kassandra was lost in thought whilst staring at the temple. 

"The temple is for Apollo, not Poseidon. I was musing over why, that's all," She answered honestly, "Nothing important." 

Kyra tilted her head, "Do you know the story of Korinth, Kassandra?" She asked, the Spartan's thoughts raising her interest. 

The misthios shook her head, but offered her arm which Kyra gladly took, "I'm not sure, why don't you tell me whilst we find the tavern?"

Agreeing, Kyra did. She told Kassandra of how Korinth was so beautiful that the gods wanted it for themselves, causing many battles between them. Eventually, Helios shone down on the land, causing its beauty to shine tenfold, and stopping the bickering. They were mesmerised, and agreed that Helios would be the better God because he would better the city - the people chose Poseidon to watch over the isthmus joining Attika and Korinth, and placed a temple for him there, to protect them from the sea on either side.

Kassandra listened intently to every word Kyra had to say. The last time she was told tales like that was when her mater was trying to get her to sleep after a long day of sparring, her mind more awake than her body. Walking with Kyra, Kassandra felt a peace she had missed since she was seven years old. 

"Have you really never heard the story before?" Kyra asked gently. Of all people to understand, she would. 

Kassandra shook her head, "No, but I suppose it makes sense as to why Apollo has a temple here - he is responsible for Helios' early rising, is he not?" She smiled.

Kyra squeezed Kassandra's arm and smiled, "He is indeed."

"This looks like the place," the misthios stopped them in front of the building, and looked off to the distance to see Helios beginning his descent.

"It's been a long day, shall we?" Kyra asked. They had wandered the city on foot for an age, and rest sounded blissful.

Kassandra gave a nod, and the two made their way inside the establishment. 

Ω

Pausanias was a king. One of two that ruled over Sparta. Within the Cult, he was just a man. Nameless and unrecognised; he held power, yes, but not in the same way he would if his title were to be revealed to the people he was meeting with.

As always, he made an excuse to his partner king a week before he was to leave, after receiving the note attached to a raven.

" ** _Two moons time_**."

He knew what that meant. It meant an _ungodly_ amount of time travelling there, for one measly little get together, to try and impress the _Ghost_. He rolled his eyes as he looked out at the raging sea, rain lashing his face. He had been travelling by ship a little over a day, but that wasn't his problem. His problem was Deimos. The weapon.

That oaf of a man thought himself above every other member that would be present under the Temple of Apollo. It was evident not only by the arrogance he showed by refusing to hide his identity, but also how he tried to command the room. Pausanias shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the vast expansion of blue before him. If _he_ was the Ghost, he would _never_ let the boy get away with such an insult to Kosmos.

But, he _wasn't_ the Ghost. Whoever was, simply sat by and watched as Deimos threw a tantrum over something stupidly small and pointless. His ego bruised with just a look. No, the Ghost was entirely a mystery. She (gender was the one thing he knew for fact about their leader) paid him no mind, indulged in his bad behaviour and cooed at him like a child. He never noticed, nor batted at eye at how she coddled him. Deimos merely let her, his anger fading before he sulked by Chrysis' side.

Oh yes, Pausanias was aware of the other's identities. Not all of them, but enough. Enough to pull the strings if he needed to.

"Sir," A male voice caught his attention and he turned to the Cultist soldier dressed as a Spartan, bare-chested in the moonlight, "We have reached Phokis." He drew himself up and looked ahead, never at Pausanias' eyes.

"Good." The young king answered, turning away from the stern to see the dock. Now, he was suddenly aware of the noise and bustle happening on the land, carried out to sea.

The ship docked, and he payed no mind to the crew, simply drawing the black hood over his face, casting shadow over his features. He slipped through the crowd like oil through water - present, touching, but never quite mixing. A grey horse was waiting for him outside of the port, and he wasted no time in mounting the creature. Pausanias didn't even spare a glance to the scion holding its reigns, before he dug his heel into the horse's side, too hard to be considered kind. He was demanding in every sense of the word.

The sun had set merely a candlemark before his ship reached harbour, but if he rode fast and hard, he would reach the Sanctuary in just two. Darkness was his cloak as he pushed the mare on, not risking lighting a torch to make himself more aware of his surroundings. The king in him lived for attention, but the cultist was deathly allergic.

His mind covered all the news he would have of the progress being made in Sparta. Brasidas, a man loyal to the kings, had just been promoted. He was too honourable to be made fully aware of Pausanias' intentions, but he would blindly follow orders in the name of Sparta. That was one piece of good news. Another would be that he had received word of the mother's whereabouts through a spy. He had, of course, followed it straight away and was waiting to hear of his inevitable success.

If the Ghost was displeased by his efforts, that was her problem, not his. Kosmos would be proud, of that, the king was sure. In his eyes, Kosmos was the only one who mattered.

Just shy of two candlemarks had passed when he rode to a stop outside of the area, on the crest of the hill. In the distance, he could see the faint lights of torches, carried by those still walking the streets and guards alike. He kept his face downturned, and rode slower as he guided the mare down the sloping path. He ignored the turning on his left, and kept going until he reached the stables. Nonchalantly, he handed the reigns to a stranger, uncaring as to whether they kill the horse or tie her up. He had more important matters to attend to.

Weaving through the people milling about, Pausanias turned and headed for the turning he had passed. Eyes on his feet, he tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, gliding along the ground as he walked towards the temple.

The closer he got, that more excitement he felt. Unable to resist, he looked up and at the brass statue in front of Apollo's Temple, the four horses pulling a chariot. He grinned at the familiar sight, blood pounding as he felt himself speed up. Once passed the wall, he went right, taking the steep dirt path down, in front on the entrance he was after. The ground was unstable due to the rain, but he didn't care. It had long stopped, and he was dry thanks to the humid air of Phokis. Besides, nothing could ruin his good mood. Not now.

Turning his body to narrowly miss touching a woman, crying over a lost son he couldn't care less about, he slipped silently over to the twin pillars, snakes wrapping themselves around the marble protectively. The smile stayed on his face as he put the mask in place. It was cold against the heat of his cheeks, and began to dampen at the warmth of his breath, but he payed it no mind. Not when we was in his element.

With a cautious glance at his surroundings, he opened the wooden door and slithered into the darkness, letting the heavy wood block out the moonbeam that had tried to follow. The glow in the distance was just enough to illuminate the steps down, and he took them slowly, savouring the moment. He hated the journey, yes, but he never hated being here. The smell of damp, the slight breeze of cool air against his skin. He did hate the robes, though. They itched and chafed - nothing like the soft clothing he draped himself in every other day.

Chatter began to overlap the sound of his sandals against the ground, and he entered into the main hub of the meeting. His eyes shone, as he greeted the cultist closest to him.

"Praise to Kosmos," He murmured reverently. They dipped their head, muttering their response, muffled by the mask.

With pride, he continued into the room, drawing out the piece of the artifact that belonged to him. Taking a deep breath, Pausanias closed his eyes and enjoyed the brief tingle he always got when standing this close to power. With a grin akin to the one painted on his facade, he slotted it into place and withdrew. It glowed in acceptance, and he turned to mingle.

To his immediate left, he saw a slight man talking to a woman, old by the sound of her voice. No doubt Chrysis and Harpalos, as always. The two often engaged in hushed whispers, growing more fervent since the Eagle Bearer had intercepted a meeting.

 _Kassandra_.

Rumour had it - if rumour was to be believed - that she was searching for her mater. Pausanias rolled his eyes. She would be too late.

Ahead he could see his cultists, the ones loyal to him. Lagos wasn't in the thick of the discussion, as always - he was reluctant at the best of times. Skylax seemed to be boasting of some party he splurged on, throwing drachmae into the sinkhole of Herakles for all Pausanias cared. The Olympic champion, Kallias was entranced, as always, eagerly asking his vulgar questions about the women he could afford.

The cultist King's train of thought was interrupted when a woman swayed into the room, capturing all's attention. The Ghost.

"I trust we are all here?" Her voice carried out to waiting deciples. She didn't wait for a response, "Good. I brought you all here for a reason, as always. I wish to know how close we are to finding the mother."

A ripple of cultists and sages looking at one another traversed the cave before one stepped forwards.

"I thought we had decided to focus on the daughter?" Kleon asked. A murmur of agreements followed.

The Ghost inclined her head, "The daughter is already in our grasp. The mother is not. I'll ask again: what progress has been made?"

Deimos arrogantly scoffed and shook his head to Pausanias's right, "These weaklings will not find the mother," He kept up the farce that he didn't know the mother and his were one-and-the-same well, Pausanias noted, his frown ever-present, "And how are you so sure the daughter will be ours?" Could that be protective little brother worried about his sister? The kind felt himself grin at the idea.

There was a pause, as there often was when the Ghost was challenged. Not that anyone other than Deimos dared.

"I have a plan that is already in motion, Deimos. One you will become privy to when the time requires. She is currently in Korinthia, my sources say. Training a young thing aboard her ship, too," The Ghost scoffed, and Pausanias felt a sting of anger, wishing he had a reach as long as this woman, "If none of you have found anything worth note, then I appear to have wasted everyone's time, including Kosmos'. I'm sure he will appreciate your _efforts_." She sneered.

Pausanias smugly stepped forwards, "I believe I am close to finding the mother," He bragged, soaking in all of the shocked eyes on him, "If I am right, she should already be in my possession."

" _If_ you are right?" The Ghost raised her head, "And how often does that occur?"

His lip twitched at the insult, "Enough for me to think it worth a mention." He bit. He hated how she got under his skin.

A gleam was obvious in her eyes as she stared at him, the grin in her voice clear, "Then it seems we have everything we've been waiting for within our inescapable reach."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a big yikes, am I right? Evil Aspasia? Good Aspasia? Is she good at faking it like her past would suggest? Who knows. Future you will once I've updated more.
> 
> Comment if you want, I love hearing from you all!


	10. Chapter Nine - Inescapable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthousa makes her appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Hope you haven't forgotten me. I actually have already started on the next chapter too, so it won't be quite the wait again!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Kyra felt the woman next to her stir slightly, and felt herself open her eyes. It was not yet daylight, Apollo wouldn’t carry Helios into the sky for another hour at least. The reason she had woken was due to Kassandra throwing an arm over her waist in her sleep. It was wholly unconscious, Kyra could tell. Once her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she could make out Kassandra’s face; eyes closed, mouth open slightly and hair spread behind her. Another sign was her steady breathing.

The two had agreed to share a room at a local inn, and both had been quite shocked at just how small the room was. Kassandra had been adamant she would sleep elsewhere, and it had taken quite some time to convince the misthios that Kyra had no opposition to sharing a bed with her.

Just thinking of their moment together made her mouth run dry all over again. It had great meaning to Kyra. After all, a girl never forgets her first kiss.

It was at that moment that Kassandra’s eyes opened sharply, staring into familiar brown.

“Kyra?” She asked groggily as her wide eyes began to soften.

“It’s me,” She smiled, keeping her hands drawn to herself, “are you okay?”

Kassandra blinked before giving a little stretch, her arm briefly pulling Kyra closer and making her blush, before she was fixed with a smile, “I am, yes. Are you ready to start the day?”

“So early?”

Kassandra smirked, “I believe you’re used to being up at such hours, are you not?”

Kyra pursed her lips and nodded. Her body was tired from travelling, and she could tell they would protest. But, the only way to gain a modicum of the stamina Kassandra possessed would be to keep up with the woman. After all, she didn’t want the misthios to regret bringing her along. She had half expected Berek or Thea to be brought instead, but it seemed Kassandra liked having her close.

The misthios moved suddenly and sat up, getting to her feet. She was clearly wide awake and ready for the day ahead, and Kyra was jealous of her never-ending energy.

“So what’s the plan?” She sat up herself and yawned.

Kassandra glanced at her as she fixed her belt around her waist, “I was thinking we could eat breakfast whilst heading to the porneia district – surely the hetaera shall be there.”

Kyra fought her smirk, “You think some of the most skilled women in both flesh and words would be in the _porneia_ district?”

The misthios stopped and looked to her, “What are you trying to say? Where else could they be?”

That gave Kyra pause for a moment as she thought. It was highly unlikely hetaera would be among lowly prostitutes, these women were respected.

“Perhaps,” She began, standing, “They would think themselves above others…in a _literal_ sense.”

Kassandra frowned slightly trying to decipher her meaning, but the wrinkle faded and a smile grew as she met Kyra’s eyes with a grin, “The Akrokorinth – Kyra, you genius.” She praised, kissing her on the cheek.

Kyra couldn’t fight her own smile as her cheeks heated, feeling Kassandra’s good mood emanate from her. She got to work on her greaves, lacing them up, and then strapping her belt and sword to her waist. She could feel her hips protest, bruising already forming from the added weight. Nevertheless, she would continue to wear it.

Next was her chest piece, which she fastened with the help of Kassandra so she could focus on her bracers. The misthios even fixed the roaring lion to her shoulder, after kissing the bare skin there. She was being extremely affectionate towards her, and Kyra had no idea where it had come from. She suspected that it could be due to hearing the story of her childhood, and the things that had happened in Sparta.

All Kyra knew for sure was that every time Kassandra looked at her like she hung the stars, or touched her, it made her skin burn and a fire ignite within her core. She wished Kassandra would do more, but they hadn’t exactly talked about their connection. Neither had given the feelings a name, though Kyra desperately wanted to act on them.

Her thoughts were banished once the two left the inn they had stayed in, and headed out onto the streets, walking back towards the stables by the city gate. Kassandra had reasoned that Phobos would be far faster than by foot, and looking up at the steep cliff-face, Kyra was inclined to agree. No pun intended.

They stayed fairly silent, making idle comments about the weather, or about the city. It gave Kyra time to think, something she had been too preoccupied to do. On the ship, it had been following orders. Rowing till her arms ached, tying down sails, or hammering down loose planks on the deck. Each day she had gone to sleep too exhausted to dream, her mind always focused on the task-at-hand to stray.

Now, though, she thought of home. Of Mykonos and its white beaches and greenery. She missed her daily prayer at the altar of Artemis Agrotera with Praxis. Or hunting ibex on a crisp morning. The perk of being an island was the smell of the sea being a constant, and though Korinth had ocean on one side, it somehow smelt differently and nostalgia hit Kyra like a tidal wave.

She began to wonder why she had abandoned her home. She owed Kassandra her _life_ , yes, but having stayed by her side, the debt had doubled. The misthios had rescued her twice now, and not once had Kyra returned the favour. She was being trained, and armed, and sheltered for her simple companionship. It made her question why on Earth Kassandra even needed her around. She felt more hindrance than help.

“You’re being awfully quiet this morning.” Came the smooth voice Kyra had grown so used to hearing. Kassandra had even glanced over her shoulder at her. A frown must have been present, because the misthios drew Phobos to the side of the path they were taking, drawing him to a stop.

“I’m fine, what are you-“

“I know that face, I’ve seen that face before and you are not fine. You’re thinking of something important,” Kassandra turned round, at what must have been an uncomfortable angle, to look at her, “Talk to me, Kyra.”

Kyra pursed her lips and scanned the worried face of the woman before her. Should she raise her worries to her? Ask her what she has wanted to for some time? Her features relaxed, and she managed a genuine smile.

“I suppose I was just wondering what would happen if this Anthousa has no answers.” She lied.

Kassandra was silent for a moment as she scrutinized her for any sign of mistruth. Either believing Kyra, or opting to ignore whatever she saw there, the misthios nodded sagely and urged Phobos to continue trotting up the hill.

“It’s simple – we’ve been given various leads. Aspasia,” Kyra tensed at the mention of the woman, “told me to go to Keos, and a playwright mentioned Argolis. If Anthousa has no answers, we go there.”

“We?” Kyra asked before she could stop herself.

Kassandra laughed lightly, “Yes, we. Unless of course you are tired of this life?”

A moment passed, imperceptible to anyone other than Kyra as she contemplated her answer, “Of course not. I’m more than willing to help, I owe you my life twice over.”

A genuine silence settled then, and Kyra could have sworn the air grew colder. Had she said something offensive? She opened her mouth to ask when Phobos stopped abruptly.

“This is the temple of Aphrodite, Anthousa should be here.” Kassandra said calmly. Any trace of this morning’s good mood had since soured, and Kyra couldn’t help but feel to blame somehow as she watched Kassandra get down from Phobos and approach a man.

Kyra dismounted herself, and turned to Phobos.

“Was it something I said?” She asked the horse. He snorted heavily, and dodged her raised hand before it touched his nose, “You too?” She whined, and watched as Phobos trotted away from her, swishing his tail as he went. She sighed, before turning round in time to catch Kassandra approaching her.

“You were right,” She gave an almost-smile, “Anthousa should be at the Spring of Peirene, just over there.” Kassandra gestured behind her.

“Then let’s go.”

The misthios dipped her head and turned to head in that direction, Kyra right behind. The area was gorgeous, with pink banners moving in the breeze and trees growing flowers of a similar shade of the same colour lined the spring. Kyra spotted two women talking animatedly, one in a chiton undyed that revealed her breastbone and navel without being immodest, and the other in a luscious, deep pink with gold twine accenting the fabric, and a sash synching the waist. She looked stunning, and Kyra felt that same jealousy rise in her.

Aspasia had been calculating too, and for some reason, Kyra felt that same energy from this stranger. She hoped, though, that she was wrong. The walked around the fountain, and the one in red glanced at them. Kyra felt herself straighten unconsciously.

“So, Kassandra. You have arrived safely, then.” She drawled.

Kassandra’s expression didn’t betray her feelings, though Kyra suspected she didn’t hate the way she was being looked at. She was probably used to it, walking around with a face sculpted by the Gods’ themselves.

“Anthousa, I presume?” The misthios used the same voice and Kyra’s throat ran dry. Why didn’t she use that voice on _her_? Things would definitely progress much faster between them if she did.

“You have friends in high places, it seems. Aspasia claims you a friend.” The one in red avoided the question. Perhaps she felt her identity obvious. Kyra already disliked her.

Kassandra crossed her arms, “How did a letter beat me here?” She seemed genuinely puzzled.

“Surprise!” A familiar voice sounded behind them, and both Kyra and Kassandra were greeted by a grin.

“Phoibe! It is good to see you.” Kyra smiled, crouching so she could hug the child, who gladly accepted.

Kassandra, however, crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, “Aspasia sent you?”

“She did!” Phoibe announced, pulling back from Kyra, “She taught me a new word: emissary – that’s me!”

Kyra laughed and stood up, eyes sparkling as she met Kassandra’s.

The misthios rolled her eyes, seemingly softening, “It’s good to see you, though an emissary isn’t the safest of jobs.”

“And a mercenary is?” Kyra shot back.

Kassandra opened her mouth to respond, but no argument came. She shut her mouth again with an audible click, and Phoibe giggled at her frustration.

“Forgive me for interrupting your…tender moment,” Anthousa stepped in, “But perhaps we should talk somewhere the Monger does not have eyes.”

Kyra frowned, “The who?”

Anthousa’s eyes locked onto hers, disinterest plan to see, “He is a tyrant and rules Korinth with a heavy fist. His spy's are all around.”

Kassandra narrowed her eyes, “Is Aspasia aware of this man?” She asked, though Kyra didn’t know her angle.

“I believe so – she would be remiss not to.” Anthousa answered honestly.

The misthios shook her head angrily before looking down at Phoibe, “And she still sent you to a dangerous city?”

Kyra placed a hand on Kassandra’s arm, “She’s here now, and she’s safe with us. You’ll protect her, you know that.” 

With a sigh, Kassandra nodded, and turned back to the hetaera, “Lead the way.”

They had taken steps down into a secluded room with a tiled floor, but rock walls, water running. Petals lined the floor, too.

“Who is this with you?” Anthousa had asked, fixing Kyra with a once-over.

“My companion, Kyra.” Kassandra was quick to answer.

The hetaera looked back to the misthios, “I see. And to what does Korinthia owe the pleasure of you visit?”

Kyra watched as Kassandra once again folded her arms, and wondered if she really were as guarded against this woman as her body language suggested.

“I am looking for a woman. She’s my mater.”

Phoibe’s nose wrinkled, “You don’t have a mater, Markos told me _he_ raised you.”

Markos? Kyra looked to Kassandra who shot the child a chastising glance. Kyra knew that Nikolaos was the name of the man the misthios had called father. Was Markos her biological parent?

“What is her name?” Anthousa ignored Phoibe’s outburst.

“Myrrine. It was a long time ago.”

The hetaera poised her hand in the air and cocked her weight to one side, absorbing the information. Kyra could sense an impatience coming from the Eagle Bearer, one that was growing with every second that passed.

“I could give you the answers you seek, but,” Anthousa smirked whilst Kassandra tensed, “I don’t see how I will benefit.”

“How do I know you can even help me?” Her voice was calm, but Kyra could tell she wasn’t. So could Phoibe, if her wide eyes were anything to go by.

“I am an hetaera, you don’t get to where I stand without credibility. You have my word.”

Kyra hoped Kassandra wouldn’t stand here and listen to this time-waster any longer, but she clearly believed the woman because she relaxed ever-so-slightly.

“Then what is it we can do for you?” Kyra interjected. Her peripheral vision showed Kassandra looked to her, but Kyra kept her gaze on Anthousa, who merely glanced at her before focusing on the misthios.

“I propose a trade. Help me – help _us_ – get stronger. Strong enough to rid Korinth of the Monger permanently. A simple transaction, I assure you.” The more Kyra heard her speak and stood in her presence, the more she realised that this woman wasn’t on the same level as that of Aspasia. Perikles’ wife was more blessed in both her looks, and her intimidation. This woman was just plain rude.

Kassandra stepped forward and lifted her chin, “You have a deal. So long as you tell me what you know sooner rather than later.”

Anthousa smiled, “A wise decision, dear misthios.”

“I haven’t made it this far being a fool,” Kassandra countered, “Though am often taken for one.”

“Their mistake, I’m sure.” Anthousa smiled, before she turned her back to the two women and walked towards the back of the room to pour herself some wine, “You’ve heard of the Monger?”

Kyra and Kassandra shared a look before the misthios answered, “Not exactly.”

“He has employed enough thugs to amass a small army, and now they are attacking the people of Korinth,” She turned, holding her cup down by her waist as she walked towards them again, “My girls, Damalis and Erinna, are suffering.”

“What would you have me do?” The misthios wanted a clear direction rather than having to guess. It was a given that some killing and protection would be involved though. There always was.

Anthousa looked down at her drink, “Work against their aggressors. Damalis is here at the spring, but Erinna has gone to Bellerophron’s Garden. Speak to the both of them, help however you can. _Then_ you’ll get your information misthios.”

Kassandra gave a mock bow, before heading towards the steps, Kyra not far behind her. The two stepped out into daylight and out of earshot from any of the temple-goers, with Phoibe skipping after them.

“What do you think?” The misthios asked.

Kyra answered before she had thought properly, “I don’t like her. She is Aspasia all over again.”

Kassandra arched a brow, “You really didn’t like Aspasia, did you?” She asked with obvious mirth. Kyra wasn’t in the mood and shot her a glare.

“I told you of how she insulted me – why would that give me reason to like the woman?” She bit.

Kassandra raised her hands in surrender, “I see your point, but I was asking your advice.”

“My advice?” Kyra sighed and mulled over the conversation, “Perhaps splitting up is a good idea?”

The Eagle Bearer clenched her jaw, “I don’t think we should, in a city we are unfamiliar with.”

“We were hardly familiar with Athens, yet we did then.”

“And look how that went, I had to save you.”

Kyra recoiled like she had been slapped and guilt flashed across Kassandra’s features. It was too late, the damage had been done.

“I am going to talk to Erinna, go find the other one.” Kyra snapped, turning on her heels and leaving the misthios behind. She sent a silent prayer to the Gods.

She murmured under her breath, “Please, if I am really meant to be here, send me a sign before the day is out. I will listen.” She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill. Kassandra had really struck a nerve, and what would happen next, she would be wholly accountable for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnn!  
> What was your favourite bit? Because I know mine ;)
> 
> As always, I'll go through it for any spelling/grammar errors. Right now, I am to bed. Night!


	11. Chapter Ten - Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gods work in mysterious ways. Kyra and Kassandra split up and look for clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing worse than a sick parent, reminds you to be grateful for their good health! Don't worry, my mum only had a stomach bug (only, lmao) but she's fine now! Makes me appreciate her more.
> 
> Remind someone you love them! What's the worst that can happen?
> 
> I hope you still love me after this ;)

Kassandra watched Kyra walk off and bit the inside of her cheek in frustration.

“That…could have done better.” Phoibe sighed, and shook her head at Kassandra.

The misthios paid no attention to the girl, watching as Kyra called Phobos to her, and the “loyal” steed allowed her to climb onto his back. She must have really messed up if Phobos wasn’t taking her side. She huffed and glanced down at Phoibe briefly, before turning to find this other hetaera.

“Come on, Phoibe. Let’s go.” She muttered, not waiting to see if the girl was following her.

Kassandra was quick-witted for the most part. She took pride in her silver-tongue, but more-often-than-not, it got her into trouble. Mainly because she didn’t think about her words before she said them, not when she was relaxed. That often led to her words being twisted or misconstrued a lot of the time, and she wanted nothing more than to eat the ones she had just thrown at Kyra.

“Did you really save her life?” Phoibe asked, drawing Kassandra’s eyes to her.

The misthios sighed again, but nodded, “I did, yes. In Athens she had been kidnapped, and I rescued her.”

Phoibe grinned, “You’re always playing the hero – you used to rescue me all the time on Kephallonia! I bet she knew you would come.”

Kassandra blew out a breath and looked to the sky. She hoped Kyra had known she wouldn’t let harm come to her – it was why she was so against splitting up. She felt like going after the younger woman, keeping an eye on her. If she was discovered, though, she would surely be meeting Hades far sooner than expected.

“Malaka.” She cursed to the clouds. Women were complicated creatures.

“I feel like you need to talk.” The young girl announced, walking over to the wall over-looking Korinth.

Kassandra frowned, “What makes you say that?” She followed after her.

Phoibe looked to the older woman and thought for a moment, “I know you, I can tell you’re thinking about _something_.”

Kassandra smiled down at the child. Their years together were obvious in the way they were with one another, familiar with body-language and expressions. After all, Phoibe was family.

“I suppose I could stand talking to someone. If _only_ there were someone nearby that could be trusted.” She smirked as Phoibe hit her hip and scowled at her.

“I’m standing right here!” She whined.

Kassandra gave a laugh and ruffled the Athenian girl’s hair playfully, “So I can see,” She replied, before returning her eyes to the city and leaving her hand on Phoibe’s shoulder, “I feel like Kyra is…obligated to be here, with me. And due to my feeling that way, I _may_ have intentionally hurt her.”

Phoibe shook her head, “That isn’t true.” Her reply was rapid and made Kassandra frown down at her.

Confused, she asked, “What isn’t?”

“All of it,” She stated obviously, though the Spartan was still lost, and Phoibe sighed like an impatient teacher, “Kyra definitely isn’t feeling obligated to be here with you – she wouldn’t have been jealous of both Aspasia _and_ Anthousa if she were,” Kassandra blinked in realisation as Phoibe continued, “Not to mention what you said was completely accidental. You looked like a spirit from the underworld as soon as the words were in the air.”

A laugh snuck out from Kassandra, as she looked at Phoibe in bewilderment, “When did you grow up to be so smart?”

She felt lighter after realising that, yes, Kyra _had_ been jealous of the two women. The only common link Kassandra could think of was the fact that both were considered beautiful, though only Aspasia held a candle to Kyra’s own features and Kassandra had done a poor job of hiding her opinion. Kyra had unknowingly revealed her hand: she had feelings for the misthios, however small they may be.

Phoibe smirked, “The same day you turned stupid.”

She flinched, giggling as Kassandra lifted a hand to feint hitting her, instead pulling the girl into a hug, feeling small arms wrap tightly around her in response.

“I am glad you are here, Phoibe.” She murmured softly, and the girl responded by tightening her grip tenfold.

As they separated, Kassandra spotted Anthousa touch the shoulder of a girl stood by the spring, sharing parting words. The misthios sighed, watching as this girl began pacing the second Anthousa started to walk away. No doubt she was Damalis.

“Come Phoibe, I have work to do and I don’t want you in harms way,” She flashed a persuasive grin at the child, who pouted, “Think you can manage that for me?”

“In a city run by a tyrant? _Sure_ , why _not_.” Came her sarcastic response, but Kassandra watched as she skipped off to go keep herself entertained. The misthios gave a silent prayer to Olympus that she stayed out of trouble.

In the meantime, Kassandra squared her shoulders, and made to approach this young woman, trying to push any worry for both Phoibe and Kyra from her mind – she had a task to do, and she planned on doing it well.

“So,” Damalis began as soon as Kassandra was in earshot, “You’re here to help us, misthios? You don’t _look_ like a Monger spy.”

The Spartan smiled tightly, “I’m more the in-your-face type. You have a Monger problem, Damalis?”

The girl nodded and reeled off her troubles. Apparently, a regular client had changed in such a way, that it had raised her suspicion. Kassandra resisted the urge to roll her eyes over how fickle and easily-changeable men were. Damalis, however, wanted to know who was encouraging this change and why. Asking things like ‘where do the hetaera keep their money’ is a surefire way to raise alarm in someone – Kassandra wasn’t surprised Damalis wanted answers.

Of course, Kassandra agreed to find out. She had little doubt over who was behind this, but proof wouldn’t hurt. She was even more grateful at having sent Phoibe away, though she often wondered why, when times like this she was in equal amounts of danger. At least having her by her side meant that Kassandra didn’t have to worry about what the child was up to and occupying herself with. She shook the thoughts from her head as Damalis began to speak again.

“And another thing – Anthousa wanted me to tell you this when you were…alone.”

Kassandra raised an eyebrow. Alone? Perhaps the dislike was mutual, she mused.

“Yes?”

Damalis narrowed her eyes slightly, “The Monger has a warehouse where he keeps his weapons and sometimes prisoners. Anthousa wants you to destroy his supplies and free his victims – after all, it is how he keeps his thugs well-paid, and would no doubt be a serious blow to his power.”

Kassandra grinned, a gleam in her eye that always came when discovering a weakness in her enemies, “I don’t know about you, Damalis, but today seems like a day for Arson.”

All worry for her argument with Kyra and her stress of Phoibe faded with the news of getting to burn a building as a good-deed. It felt like a higher power at work, perhaps, knowing she needed something to cheer her up. And nothing raised a Spartan’s spirits like torching something to cinders.

A foul mood didn’t even begin to describe the frame of mind Kyra was in. She kept replaying Kassandra’s face over and over, the nonchalant way she just threw that insult at her.

“Does she think I can’t do anything?” She asked no one in particular, Phobos snorting in response to her words. She patted his neck and shook her head in dismay. The longer she thought about it, the more she realised that Kassandra had probably not meant it. It was, after all, a fact. She _had_ needed to be rescued, and the misthios had done just that.

Kyra sighed. It was clear that she had overreacted because it was already a worry of hers, and Kassandra had just exacerbated it unintentionally. She pulled Phobos to a stop and looked back up the hill to see if she could spot the misthios and Phoibe, but the two were out of sight. Maybe she should go back up there? With the Monger on the loose, these streets were far from safe. Kassandra could protect her.

Anger sparked at the thought. She wasn’t a child, she could handle one hetaera without getting herself into trouble – she was sure of it. Her stubbornness had her spur Phobos into action, and she headed to the market. Perhaps someone there knew of Erinna’s whereabouts and could have useful information.

She dismounted once close enough, and held onto the horses reigns as she passed the stalls. Hetaera were pretty, so this woman would stand out if Kyra’s rational thinking was anything to go by. Her eyes scanned over fruits and vegetables on display for potential customers, locals bustling about, buying produce and anything they may need.

Her gaze snagged on a woman in a white and grey peplos darting about in front of her, seemingly searching for someone. Her ears caught her cry of “Kleio!” which spurred Kyra into picking up speed and striding over to the woman.

“By Aphrodite, Kleio better get back here soon.” The woman Kyra assumed was Erinna murmured, only stopping once she saw Phobos and herself approaching.

“I know a disciple of Aphrodite – I’m here to help you on her behalf.” Kyra gave a smile, and Phobos gave a snort, nuzzling her back affectionately.

The blonde gave a frown, “You’re here to help me?” She asked, clearly incredulous. Kyra couldn’t help but be mildly offended – she didn’t look like much, but surely someone was better than no one?

“Anthousa pointed me in the right direction. You were calling for a ‘Kleio’?”

Erinna’s brow creased at the name, and she looked to the ground, “She is one of our girls. She and I were supposed to meet for prayer this morning, but she never showed.”

“Not at home either?”

Erinna shook her head and Kyra pursed her lips in thought, “I’m sure there’s an explanation. For now, we should probably ask around.”

“Do you not think I haven’t been doing that, misthios?” The hetaera scowled, but Kyra felt a burst of pride at the assumption she was a mercenary.

She opened her mouth to answer when a man skidded to a halt in front of them, out of breath from running, panting. His brown hair was stuck to his scalp, and he bent at the waist, raising his head to look at Erinna.

“Kleio – I overheard one of the men at the docks and he said she was brought aboard a ship! With armed men!” He warned, “I came as fast as I could, I know you’re looking for her.”

Erinna paled and started to run towards a small stable holding a horse that Kyra assumed was hers, calling a thank you over her shoulder to the man. Kyra followed the blonde, quickly mounting Phobos and riding after the hetaera.

“Who do you think took her?” Kyra called out.

Erinna didn’t even glance back as she pressed on, people moving out of the way of their horses, “It wouldn’t be the first time the Monger’s men came after one of us.” She answered, and Kyra nodded despite being out of her sight. Kassandra was taking care of the other hetaera, Damalis, as they rode towards the docks.

She glanced towards the sword at her hip. Was she prepared to use it? She had only sparred with Kassandra _once_ , and it was _yesterday_. She hadn’t expected to put what she had learnt into practice so soon, but it couldn’t be helped. Not when someone’s life was at risk and she could do something about it.

They galloped up stairs, and passed the Temple of Apollo as Erinna’s words were carried on the wind to Kyra’s ears, “Korinth may have a bad reputation, but it wasn’t always that way. We used to be safe!”

“Until the Monger…” Kyra guessed, and Erinna glanced at her in confirmation as they rode.

Her eyes turned forwards, “We’re not sure why he came here, but Korinth is worse off because of him.”

They turned a corner sharply, and Kyra could make out sails ahead of them, “Hopefully my friend can fix that.”

In just a few more paces, their horses slid to a stop at the docks, a ship with black sails pulling out of the harbour.

“That’s Kleio! On the deck!” Erinna announced, desperation clear in both her voice and features.

Kyra set hers in determination, and spotted a fishing boat about to leave. She dismounted swiftly, and sprinted to the small boat. She sprung off the dockland wall and stretched out her leg to land on the wooden transport, rocking it heartily as she landed.

“I’m sorry, I need to borrow this.” She shoved him out of the way, and back onto the wooden planks of the Korinth dock, pulling the boat out into the water. Wind filled its tattered sail and she propelled through the water, cutting through the small swells and gaining on the trireme. Her only thoughts at this point were to get Kleio to safety. She assumed the woman stood at the aft of the ship, watching the land disappear was her target, so all she had to do would be get close enough so she could jump, and then take her back to her hetaera-in-arms.

Once close enough, she swerved the boat, drifting sideways towards it.

“Hey!” She yelled, trying to get the woman’s attention, “Kleio!” Her voice carried across the roar of the waves. She misjudged her speed, and had turned too late. Her stomach turned to lead as she realised the small boat was about to collide with the side of the ship, the large vessel had banked left, right into the fishing boat’s path. Kyra balked, her mind blanking as she saw the impact about to happen. There was only one thing for it. She dove off the thing and into the water, surfacing in time to see wood splinters flying, and the ship jarring to a jerky halt.

“There, in the water!” A man yelled, and Kyra watched two men dived in, heading straight for her. Immediately she felt panicked, the weight of her armour already hindering her movements, the water slowing her speed. She had no idea how to fight in these conditions, she didn’t have the strength or know-how.

“Get her!” One of them shouted.

Her heart started gunning as she made a desperate attempt to outswim them. Unfortunately, her ankle was grabbed, and she was hauled backwards. She yelped in both fear and surprise, thrashing to free herself, but the pirate wrapped his arms around hers, pinning them by her sides. She couldn’t even draw her elbows back, or kick him as his legs were constantly moving to keep them afloat.

“Give up pretty lady, you’re coming aboard.”

Kyra felt like she was about to die. There was no way on this Earth that she could handle a whole trireme of pirates, and there was zero chance of Kassandra coming to her rescue. She would have to at least try to take out as many men as possible, she decided as the man was pulled back to the ship, and heaved out of the water. He had rope tied around him, his arms free to keep her detained. Maybe fighting was futile.

Once again, Kyra found herself on the deck of a pirate ship. This time, the captain pointed his sword down at her angrily, blocking out Helios and casting shade upon her.

“Who are you and what do you want?” He sneered.

Kyra blinked rapidly as she was released from the bulky man’s grip, getting to her feet slowly. She raised her hands in an attempt to appear unthreatening, though the sword by her side did little to help that.

“I mean you no harm. Let the girl come with me, and we can all walk away from this.” She reasoned.

The man laughed, showing yellow teeth where he had them left, “Mean no harm? Tell that to the hole in my vessel!” He used the sword to point behind him in the direction of the hull breach and Kyra winced.

“Wait, commander, she knew my name,” A woman spoke, and Kleio walked out round the man.

“Are you Kleio?” Kyra asked, having to be sure.

The dark haired woman nodded, “How do you know my name, misthios? Do you work for the Monger?”

Kyra shook her head, water droplets hitting the wood below her, “Not the monger, no. I _work_ for a misthios.”

The captain once again gave a harsh laugh, “A misthios’ misthios? I’ve never heard of such a thing!” A few of his men joined in, but the two women ignored them.

“Then who sent you?” Kleio asked.

“Erinna, a man said you were kidnapped and she was worried. Though now, I see he was sorely mistaken and you are here of your own free will.”

Kleio sighed, “I commissioned this ship to steal me away from Korinth.” She revealed, and Kyra slumped.

“You’re escaping. From the Monger.”

Kleio nodded as the captain stepped closer again, “Or at least she _was_ until some hard-headed woman rammed my ship! Now we will be here for a _week_ seeing to repairs!” He roared, his bright eyes alight with rage, all aimed at Kyra.

“I…didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

Kleio exhaled heavily as the captain waved his hand at the women and began giving orders to return to Korinth.

“You won’t have to be if you can provide me an alternative way to Mykonos.”

Kyra’s stomach lurched and her eyes widened, “Mykonos?” She breathed. This couldn’t be a coincidence, not after she had asked the Gods for a sign on where she should be. Her heart ached at the thought of leaving Kassandra, it truly did, but how could she ignore a sign so obvious?

“These men were hired to take me there – I don’t want to be in Korinth any longer.” Kleio wrapped her arms around herself and looked back to the city with a forlorn expression.

“Can you manage two days?” She asked the hetaera.

The dark haired woman turned back to her, stunned, “You have an alternative way for me to get there?” She was clearly bewildered.

Kyra nodded, “I know a ship captain who said she would return me home the second I gave the word. Perhaps the time has come to return to Mykonos.” She gave a smile, but it felt fake even to her, and apparently, Kleio saw straight through it.

“This ship captain…means a lot to you?” She urged, eyes sympathetic. Kyra felt her own land back down at her feet.

“She does, but…I don’t know if I do to her.”

Kleio gave a huff of laughter, “I know what lying to yourself looks like: I did it for years over my city, claiming it wasn’t as bad as people made out. But as you can see, Korinth is very corrupt,” Kleio paused, before taking a small step closer to Kyra, “I can see in your eyes that you know this woman cares about you. I would be grateful to _leave_ _Korinth_ , it would not have to be Mykonos if it meant you parting ways with your captain.”

Kyra searched Kleio’s eyes for any more answers for what she should do, but she already had her answers within. She could quite easily tell this hetaera that she had given the decision to the Gods already, that they had told her which path to take simply by Kleio heading for Mykonos. That her destiny and choice was all but set in stone. One did not spit in the face of a God, not like that. Not so blatantly, simply because the answer she received was not the one she had been hoping for.

“Kassandra will sort things out for you, I promise Kleio.” She said.

Kyra only hoped now that she could sort things out for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want hands in the air (coz you just don't care) of who saw that coming? Was it because of the questline if you did? Big tip-off, I suppose.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think, as always!


	12. Team Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra heads off to go burn something after finishing up with Damalis. Kyra tries to talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a good long while, hasn't it? Sorry about that, I know I suck at regular updates!  
> Luckily, I still have my notes and know where I want to take this story. It'll get finished, no matter what!

Kassandra had located Damalis' worrying customer easily enough, but she hadn't expected to see Phoibe.

She raised an eyebrow at the girl, and put her hands on her hips to appear intimidating.

"You're here!" The child grinned, unaware of the unspoken question being directed her way.

"Yes, I am. And you are because...?" The misthios purposefully trailed off and watched Phoibe put her hands behind her back and smile.

"I heard Damalis talking about her crazy client earlier and I wanted to help." She shrugged, and Kassandra narrowed her eyes.

She crouched so they were eye-level, "How did you know he lived here?" Phoibe tapped her nose and smiled smugly, making the Spartan sigh, "Nevermind. How exactly are you going to help?"

Needless to say, Kassandra was skeptical. She was aware of the fact the girl in front of her was exactly like herself at that age, but all that did was make her extra cautious.

Phoibe lifted her chin, proudly, "The man was mumbling things to himself like a crazy person - I guarantee that what I heard will be useful!"

"Really? Such as?"

The 'emissary' relayed the words back to Kassandra, and the misthios made a mental note of each. It _sounded_ useful, but only a conversation with the man would tell for sure. She nodded once Phoibe was finished, before standing up again, looking over at her target's house.

"Thank you, Phoibe the spy." She smirked down at her, putting a hand on her head. She realised her arm didn't quite extend all the way like it used to, a hint that Phoibe was growing, and she felt her stomach clench at the thought. With the way she shot up last summer, the Spartan could see her being almost as tall as herself one day. Hopefully one far, far away into the future. She couldn't imagine having to look _up_ at Phoibe ever. The only time she hoped that would happen would be from her grave and not a moment before. After all, in its own way, height was power.

Phoibe leaned out from under it so she could still see Kassandra's face and beamed, "Not bad, huh?"

Kassandra shook her head and became more serious, "Listen closely here - if you really want to help, then I'm going to need you to sneak into this man's house whilst I talk to him. Using that information against him should keep distracted. Can you do that?" Kassandra was already aware of the fact that she would never say no to working with the misthios - it was all she ever asked to do back on Kephallonia, and apparently, nothing had changed in that regard.

"I can be as quiet as a mouse."

"Good. But if you get caught, you run, right out the door! We'll meet over there afterwards." She pointed to a small fountain, relatively out of the way of this man's home. Phoibe nodded, and the two of them got to work.

The misthios strolled right into the civillian's house and cleared her throat to get his attention. She watched as he sized her up, fear clinging round the edge of his expression. Immediately, he mentioned a Myron, a man he apparently owed money, but Kassandra wasn't here for that.

"I know you're up to something." Phoibe moved quietly in her peripheral vision, but Kassandra's eyes stayed firmly on the man before her. He seemed nervous, and looking behind him would surely raise his paranoia enough to turn. She couldn't risk the girl like that.

He didn't bite, though. Defensive, just like Kassandra had expected. Thanking the Gods for Phoibe, Kassandra used the intel she had gleaned from her against him and it worked like a charm. He turned to putty almost immediately. Claiming his love for Damalis despite the fear he was causing in the woman. It was clear to see he was just scared himself, too weak to stand up to whoever it was prodding him for information. He didn't mention who, just that he would stop. That would have to be enough, then.

Once Phoibe had gotten out, Kassandra wasn't far behind her at all. There she was, waiting for the misthios in the agreed-upon place. She approached, and the child pointed out all of the things she had managed to snag in such a short amount of time. The Spartan was undoubtedly impressed, that much was obvious - but she couldn't revel with Phoibe for long. She had more to do. The iron poker she had grabbed was similar to the one she had seen wielded by a Cultist in Phokis - too much of a coincidence. And this letter mentioned a place Damalis was to be brought to. Kassandra would have to investigate further - that much was obvious.

"You did good," Kassandra praised with a smile Phoibe returned, "But I'm going to need you to take this back to the Akrokorinth. Tell Damalis she's safe, and wait for Kyra there. I have something more to do, but you definitely can't come with me this time."

The Athenian pouted, but not for long. It seemed helping Kassandra do this smaller task was enough to appease her, so Phoibe for once did as she was told with very little complaining. She scarpered off and Kassandra smirked to herself, seeing so much of her younger self reflected in her. She was dreading watching Phoibe grow into an exact copy of herself - the world could barely handle one Kassandra, but two? Gods help all of Hellas.

She turned her gaze skyward once Phoibe was out of sight, and used Ikaros' eyes briefly to spot the warehouse Damalis had mentioned to her. The day was just halfway done, but she didn't want to spend much more time in Korinth. A few days, tops - she'd much prefer to find her mother before the Cult did, and as desperate as these people were to be freed from the Monger's grasp, Kassandra was just as much, if not more, in need of finding Myrrine. Time was already against her. Once Ikaros found it, she focused on the address. She was grateful to see she was heading in pretty much the same direction.

She started to walk in that direction, putting the letter away. Moving over rooftops would be quicker, but it also attracted attention. It was a recognisable trait that she possessed, and if the Monger _was_ a Cultist like she was beginning to suspect, then he would know all about the Eagle-Bearing Misthios. So, streets it was. As she weaved between people and buildings, Kassandra cast her mind to Kyra.

The two of them were missing something. She didn't quite know what, but she could feel the miscommunication happening between them. On her side of things, it felt like Kyra was only here to repay a debt, and once that was accomplished, she would leave. Kassandra didn't want that, though. Everybody she had ever loved left. She hadn't opened herself up to real friendship in so long - not even Markos knew about her childhood, and Phoibe was too young. They both thought her an orphan, though that wasn't true.

Her mother was out there, her real father too. She would find them both, save her little brother, and fix her family. Singlehandedly if needs be. Thankfully, she wasn't alone. Barnabas was the first person in a long time that she had revealed her past to. About Nikolaos, and finding her mother. His trust in Herodotus was the only reason the historian started to travel with them, and Kassandra had shared her gifted bloodline with him. He thought with science, Barnabas with faith. They were good at keeping her mind open, and helped her think about any and all possibilities.

She knew how to be open, and honest. She was starting to do that with Kyra. Now, though, after really thinking about it, she wondered if that was such a good idea. This 'connection' could quite easily be just attraction and nothing more. The fact it could be more was frankly terrifying to Kassandra, so she cleared her mind, zeroing in on the address she needed.

Abron house, the place described in the letter. There were guards here, Spartan, but that wouldn't make this a challenge by any means. Crouched in shrubbery, she watched as they rotated, learning the pattern. Every fifteen minutes the two guards would move and the captain would follow. A small window of opportunity, but a window nonetheless. Her keen eyes observed as they once again started to walk away from her, and quiet as Harpocrates, she crept after them. She heard the scuff of sandals behind her, meaning the other soldier would be turning that corner any second. Holding her breath, she dove through the opening to the house, green vines hanging down to mask the entrance.

She narrowly missed the clay pots - breaking those would turn her stealth mission into one of conflict, and she always strived to avoid those where she could. She commended herself for not letting her mind get distracted, despite spotting the large amount of blood those same clay pots were covering. Even seeing the stains, she dove, and rolled into a crouch. She froze, listening to the captain stop. A quick glance behind confirmed he was now in the same place those two guards had been before.

She stood, observing the room, and felt her stomach turn. There were casts of female body parts on the walls, chains and oil discarded in the corner. She dared take a closer look at a small table to her right, and a lock of hair caught her eye. Carefully, she lifted it to her nose and inhaled, confusion flittering through her at the recognisable scent. It told her that she had come into contact with its owner. A sex andron. Belonging to the _Monger_. Clenching her jaw, kassandra realised that the lock of hair belonged to Damalis. Her client was supposed to bring her here. Thank the Gods Kassandra had gotten to Korinth when she had. She would have to leave, find Phoibe and Kyra, talk to Damalis. However, she still had a warehouse to deal with. People were being kept there, so it took precedence.

~*~*~*~

Kyra had managed to get Kleio and Erinna to both agree to leave Korinthia, together. Apparently it was a dream the two of them shared, staying up well-into the night talking about where they would go if they ever received the chance. Kyra could see, however, that there was hurt there too, considering Kleio hadn't even said goodbye. She left the two to talk, and simply whistled for Phobos. She was still damp from her unexpected swim, and even though her legs protested every step, she settled on walking back. Phobos nudged her back and huffed, bringing a smile to her lips. Reaching up, she scratched behind his ear and he whinnied happily. She knew what that nudge meant, and thankfully she had some drachmae to settle the horses demands.

The two diverted into the agora, and almost immediately, she spotted an apple vendor. Making a beeline for him, he gave a welcoming smile.

"Chaire friend - care for an apple or two?"

Kyra smiled back, and pulled out the money to pass to him, "Two, please," She nodded to Phobos, "He's had a long day."

The man laughed and took the money, and Kyra took the apples, wishing the vendor a pleasant evening. The heat from the midday sun still clung to the ground, like a blanket of warmth that kept the chill at bay. She was grateful, in her condition cold weather would surely mean illness. It still could if she wasn't careful. She was just about to lead the horse back towards the Akrokorinth when she heard her name being called.

"Kyra! Over here!" An excitable voice yelled for her, and she frowned, searching.

Her eyes landed on Phoibe and she smiled, the girl jumping up and down waving for her. Phobos gladly trotted after her as she changed course.

"It's good to see you," She greeted, bending for a hug that Phoibe was already running for, "Have you had a good day?"

"The best! I got to help Kassandra on a mission!"

Kyra quirked a brow as they walked back to the woman Phoibe had been with, "Is that so? Was it safe?"

The Athenian looked up at her confused, "Of course it was! Kassandra would never let me get hurt. It's why I never get to have any fun with her around."

"She leads a dangerous life, Phoibe."

"I know, I just-" She broke off and looked at the ground, "On Kephallonia she had a dangerous life. But we still had fun! I remember her spending hours running after me, teaching me how to climb trees- we don't do that anymore."

Kyra felt her heart constrict. Accepting the fact that things change as you get older is something people seldom don't struggle with. Kyra still finds it hard at times to refer to herself as an adult, despite how glaringly obvious that truth was. She had never been able to hold down a job like her friends on Mykonos. She had a wanted face, and as such, was kept out of the public eye. She'd never been in love, and had very little experience with anything...adult. Kassandra was the first person she had come across that made her feel like she could be ready, but it was unlikely to ever truly happen. Besides, there was that element of fear - giving yourself to someone who didn't understand just what it was you had handed over. What if the experience meant something different to Kassandra?

She shook her head and returned her attention to Phoibe, stopping short of the woman she assumed was Damalis, "Listen here, and listen well: Kassandra loves you. She protects you, just as you say. Her job is all about making the world a safer and better place - I guarantee that once she achieves her goals, you'll have days chasing one another."

Phoibe's eyes gleamed with hope, and Kyra felt sure of herself in her knowledge that Kassandra would never forget about the child, "You really think so? Will you be there too?"

Kyra blinked in surprise, "I might be. Who knows, maybe I'll be her lieutenant by then." She winked.

Phoibe scrunched up her nose, "I hope not. If Kassandra doesn't marry you, I will!"

Kyra laughed heartily at that, nudging the girl towards the woman waiting for them with a smile on her face. Kyra wondered just how much she had heard, but really, she didn't much care.

"Damalis, I presume?"

"That would be correct. Are you the other misthios here to help?"

Kyra nodded, "I guess so. Has Kassandra returned yet?"

Damalis shook her head, "No, she has not. I was told to meet her at the Akrokorinth temple of Aphrodite, but ran into her little friend here. She followed up a lead, but I believe she'll probably visit the Monger's warehouse before heading there so we have time."

Kyra frowned, "The warehouse?"

"Yes," Damalis gave a nod, "Anthousa told me to tell her about it when she...spoke to me, and I did."

"What exactly does she need to visit a warehouse for?" Kyra looked down at Phoibe but but the girl shrugged back.

"To burn it down after freeing the people inside. The Monger uses it for his supplies - both inanimate and not."

"And where is this warehouse?" She placed a hand on her sword, every intention of going there too. She wouldn't let Kassandra come to any harm, and this sounded like it was just one more task away from lethal.

Damalis gave her the directions, and Kyra thanked her, crouching down to Phoibe.

"Are you going after Kassandra?" She asked with a small pout.

Kyra nodded, "I am, but we'll be back before you know it," She stood, and scooped Phoibe up into the air, sitting her sideways on the horse with them, "In the meantime, you have to look after Phobos and Damalis. Make sure you get them both to the temple safely. Think you can do that?"

Phoibe nodded enthusiastically, "You can count on me Kyra!"

"Good! Be safe." She patted Phobos on the neck and gave a parting nod to the hetaera before she set off in the direction Damalis had pointed her in. It was East of the docks, still along the sea front. Shouldn't be too hard to find. She set off into a jog, knowing it would take a fraction of the time that way, and if she could intercept Kassandra, then so much the better. Her heart sank, though, as the closer she got, the more she realised smoke was pluming heavily from a building nearby. Something told Kyra that the smoke was where she should be, so she pushed her legs harder, faster, in an endeavour to get there in time. She had a bad feeling about whatever was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Brasidas! I love this guy, he was so good in the game. I hope you all comment and let me know what you think!


	13. Aut Cum Scuto, Aut In Scuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two misthios' off on a skirmish. Blood gets split - both friend and foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing fights, but I worked real hard on this! I hope you like it.
> 
> Oh and I'm gonna put a gore warning here, because a dude's skull goes kaput, and not in a nice way. If there is a nice way? I dunno. You've been warned!

Panos stretched and looked towards the sky. Helios was lowering himself towards the horizon with every minute that passed, and as soon as the blue turned pink, he was off-duty. Some of the other men had already arranged to visit the local tavern after their shift, but Panos had a wife and child to get home to. A wife and child he loved very much. So what if his wife was sleeping with his brother? So what that his daughter wasn't technically his? They were the ones he went home to after a long day such as this.

Stelios, the man next to him yawned, and Panos cast him a glance. He was a big man, Stelios. Huge muscles and bald head, he was an intimidating sight. Even without the heavy axe at his back. Panos in comparison was scrawny, but he was really just leanly built. They were both hired muscle for The Monger, and even though Panos knew his boss wasn't a good man, it was an income he desperately needed. So he tried to ignore the cries that he sometimes heard coming from inside the warehouse at his back.

Today, they were actually fairly quiet, and if he was a stronger man, he'd go in there to see why. However, that would mean having to see firsthand just what exactly he was guarding.

Stelios sniffed the air loudly and frowned, gaining Panos' attention, "Smoke." The big man grunted.

Panos nodded slowly, though he smelled nothing. One blow too-hard to the back of the head as a young man and he hadn't smelled or tasted anything since. It must have been strong though, because Stelios turned, before his axe was suddenly in his grip. It caused Panos to follow suit and he started at the smoke pluming behind them. Not good. The two men ran towards the burning building - the doors in the middle and left shut, but the one on the right was wide open. That's where they headed.

Panos choked and squinted through the smoke that filled the warehouse, and spotted a misthios amidst the flames, torch in hand. Her back was to them as she bent to further set a pile of needed provisions alight. Another two men were with Stelios and Panos - Admes and Brison - and the four of the made their way behind her, in a line. Blocking her exits. Panos was trying his best to breathe as shallowly as possible due to the thick veil of smoke between him and his target.

The woman straightened and saw the men holding up shields with weapons ready and didn't blink. She simply unsheathed her own and took a few steps towards them before calmly adopting a battle-ready stance. From the corner of his eye, Panos saw movement, but he fought to keep his eyes on the misthios in case it was her distraction.

A man with a spear planted in his chest landed with a thump between the thugs and woman, and Panos saw her turn in surprise. Panos' eyes followed and his stomach dropped further. A Spartan soldier in heavy armour was striding towards them and for a brief moment, Panos was hopeful he would take out this arsonist for him.

The Spartan stopped in front of the writhing body and firmly planted his foot on the man, killing him as he pulled his spear back out. Everyone waited with baited breath as he turned his back on the misthios and widened his footing.

"Come and get it." He goaded.

Both Brison and Admes charged, only to receive a shield to the face each, blood bursting brilliantly from their lips. Brison bore the brunt, stumbling back and into the double-doors behind them. Admes recovered quicker, but the Spartan had already driven his spear into his chest. Blood dribbled down his chin as he received an uppercut from the shield, making Admes wobble as he fought for balance. Panos watched the soldier glance behind him at the misthios, though he couldn't see the look he gave her. Panos watched as Admes raised his own spear to strike the distracted man, but he had turned back in time to plunge his weapon into his gut.

Brison had gotten to his feet in that time and swung wide with his sword, the obvious attack evaded as the soldier ducked. Panos clenched his jaw as he saw Brison stumble from his momentum as the Spartan man jumped up and to his right, using his shield to strike him where neck meets shoulder, knocking him unconscious. Panos noticed the misthios spurred into action then as she stepped over an unconscious Brison, her eyes locked on him.

Sweat trickled down his forehead and stung as it dripped into his vision. He was going to die, and by this woman's hands. He just knew it, even as he lifted his shield and readied his sword. His eyes widened as he felt a hand grip the back of his armour and haul him off his feet, Stelios suddenly in the misthios' path. Panos was grateful, he was trying to protect him - though it probably looked like he wanted to kill the woman himself.

Panos knew it was because he had a family and Stelios did not.

Stelios swung his axe sideways to hit the woman's right, but she twisted and swung the sword in her right hand to the her left, and hooked it under the axe blade. It made Stelios trip as he held onto his weapon, but left him open to the slash the misthios delivered to his face with her blade, and brought it back the other way up his chest. Panos paled as she swung her broken spear and sword in the same motion across the huge man's stomach, sending him to his knees.

Before she could really kill the mortally-wounded man, Panos slashed at her with his sword, grimacing as he breathed harshly through his teeth. The broken spear met his attack, and she went to strike him with her own sword, but he raised his shield and braced for the shock of the blow. It sent vibrations through his arm and it when her spear tip hit the edge of his shield to make his arm go wide, he was powerless to resist. Quick reflexes saved him again as he managed to block her sword strike with his own blade.

He wasn't prepared for the strength behind her swing, though, and he watched as his sword was sent soaring to the ground with a clatter. Time slowed as his eyes dragged themselves from his fallen weapon to the angry brown alight with fire akin to the blaze around them, and then to her bringing her weapons back across her chest. The ripple of muscle under the skin of her biceps alerted him to the change in direction of both her spear tip and sword as she pulled them forwards and out.

They cut deeply into the flesh of his chest and he shrieked at the sharp pain, blood spurting from the 'X' carved into him. He reeled back, fear in his eyes as he met her hard expression again. She drew back, and he recognised the beginnings of the Sparta kick that was delivered to his solar-plexus, hurtling him into the burning pillar at his back. He connected with a thud and hit the floor, the snap of wood above him sending burning hot debris down on top of him, setting him on fire as he screamed himself hoarse.

Kassandra turned from her fallen foes in time to see this would-be ally of hers finish off the man with the scraggly beard and sword. He speared him through his upper back, lifting the thug off the floor before slamming him face-first to the ground and yanking his weapon free. She eyed him, impressed with his fighting ability before he turned to her and raised his spear. Immediately she widened and lowered her stand, spear out in front and sword out behind in a defensive position, but felt foolish as his weapon plunged into the heart of the huge man she had forgotten to kill properly. The huge man's raised arms dropped and he fell to the ground, dead this time.

Movement to the right caught her eye, and before the other Spartan could retrieve his spear from the confines of the dead man's ribcage, Kassandra had her hand on his shoulder and pushed into the air, her sword lifted and ready. She saw her enemy's two stab wounds from where he had already been pierced twice from the soldier, so she knew it wouldn't take much to finish him off.

The speartip in her left hand connected with the length of his own, disarming him and knocking him off-balance. Before she landed, her sword shallowly cut down his collarbone, sending him to his knees. Kassandra hit the ground and maneuvered behind him, plunging her sword through the almost-centre of his back, and out of his chest. He sputtered, and coughed up the Spartan red she was oh-so-familiar with.

The soldier was in front of the kneeling man, and hit him in the face with the edge of his shield. A man they hadn't fought yet ran in, and skidded to a halt when he saw Kassandra's sword through his colleague's chest and the Spartan man stood helping. The three of them turned as the man Kassandra had kicked into a pillar had gotten to his feet and was on fire from head to toe, his skin almost black with burns as he screeched from the pain. Kassandra met the Spartan's eyes and tossed her head towards the fifth man, who was still distracted, and he got the message.

The fresh meat looks terrified, as he should, but Kassandra got the impression he would be more terrified of what the Monger would do to him if he ran from them both. So he rushed the soldier and slashed with his sword up and across his body, but the Spartan evaded and jumped to the thug's left, his spear driven into the soft of his upper-chest where his shield failed to protect him.

Kassandra, having since freed her weapon, brought her sword back and sliced him across the chest, then in the opposing direction with her spear. It knocked him away from her and towards the soldier, who hit him across the face with his shield as Kassandra moved up. The blow made the hired muscle drop his sword and take a step back, and the Spartan impaled him with his spear. Kassandra slid under the weapon still lodged in its target, and as she rose, cut up the thug's body. He's pulled forward as the spear in his chest is removed and into another strike from the ally's shield.

A snap of wood above them made Kassandra look up, and she met the eyes of the man she was fighting with. They communicated wordlessly, and he kicked the thug in the stomach, watching him fly into the double doors at his back and splinter the wood with the force of it. Kassandra smirked as the two of the followed the smoke out through the exit, only for it to fall as she watched the scene before her.

Kyra.

She was fighting four of these guys, and a fifth was making his way to her. Kassandra's brow furrowed with determination as she sprinted towards the fifth man. She sprang off the ground with her toes and both feet him square in the face. She bent her knees as he started to topple, reaching out and grabbing the shoulder strap of his armour to keep herself attached. All of her weight was on his skull as her momentum carried her to the ground, and she felt and heard the crunch as they made contact with the Earth.

Not hesitating, she twisted round and watched the man she had fought with take out one of the thugs attacking Kyra. She relaxed minimally at that, but caught Kyra's eye briefly. The younger woman's went wide with fear and Kassandra felt like something was _wrong_ , worry coiling in her gut as she started towards the thugs again. Kyra ducked under the swing of a sword from one of her attackers and hurled herself at the misthios knocking her sideways.

It was just in time, as the arrow aimed at Kassandra's head instead grazed Kyra's shoulder. They landed with a thud and the world slowed. All that either could see was the other, the adrenaline from battle coursing through them as they breathed the same air. A yell that sounded distant reached them and sound rushed in all at once, bursting their momentary bubble of peace.

Kyra clambered to her feet and pulled Kassandra with her, before they flung themselves back into the fray.

They fought back-to-back with their newfound ally, who Kassandra had to admit. was a proficient fighter. He was nowhere near her level - but then again, few were. She could at least say he was above the average Spartan soldier. They were seamless right up to the moment Kassandra's spear unleashed a gush of blood from the last man's leg. He wobbled, swung for her, and toppled to the ground.

Kyra breathed hard as she met Kassandra's eye, who was barely out of breath.

The misthios watched as the stranger approached the two of them, looking at Kassandra, "You fight like a Spartan! There's resolve in you," and turned to Kyra, "You have an excellent teacher."

Kassandra cocked an eyebrow, "We have that in common, you and I. Both Spartan."

"And I do have an excellent teacher." Kyra met Kassandra's eyes with sincerity.

The man nodded, looking over his shoulder at the smoking building still crackling with flame in the Korinthian heat, "I saw innocents trapped in the flames."

Kyra looked to Kassandra with shock, but the misthios was looking at the building herself, "The ones in the warehouse? I freed them already."

He turned, clearly relieved and clasped his hands behind his back, "A good soldier acts when he's told. A great one is two steps ahead. Thank you."

"My name's Kassandra. I'd thank you too if I knew who you were."

Kyra's brow creased slightly at the almost-cold tone Kassandra was using to address the man they had just fought beside. She felt like it was almost rude not to be friendly after an encounter like that, but she had to remind herself that Kassandra had been in this trade longer than she had, and had far more experience in this world.

"Brasidas of Sparta," He smiled and looked to Kyra, "And you?"

"Kyra of Mykonos." She shot him one back as he raised an eyebrow, "Not Athenian." She clarified.

He nodded, "You two are newcomers to Korinth." He stated.

Kassandra snorted, "You're a spy?"

Brasidas smirked and raised a hand to his chin, "An old Spartan tactic," he looked to the ground briefly, "I have my ways."

"That's very common in Korinth." Kyra rolled her eyes as she spoke and Kassandra genuinely smiled at that.

The misthios met the Spartan's questioning eye and said, "Anthousa has her hetaerae watching from every post."

"Ah, Anthousa," The name made Brasidas raise his eyebrows in a way that wasn't fond, "We disagree, but have a common enemy."

"The Monger?" Kyra asked.

Brasidas nodded, "We agree he should be killed, but we differ on _how_."

"I'm surprised to hear Sparta also has a Monger problem," Kassandra seemed far too amused and Kyra shot her a look, but the misthios was already receiving a mild frown from the soldier in front of her.

"His weapon has a far reach," Brasida explained, "Korinth is allied with Sparta. It's our duty to protect them."

Kyra shifted her weight and said, "Which is why working with Anthousa is your best bet."

"Yes, but if she had her way he would be flayed in the streets."

"Sparta doesn't want that, then?" Kyra raised a brow.

Brasidas pursed his lips and then shook his head, "We want him dealt with quietly."

Kassandra cracked her knuckles and grinned, "I can do quiet," Both Brasidas and Kyra gave her a disbelieving look and she frowned, "I _can_." She argued.

With a chuckle, the soldier rolled his eyes, "I guess we shall see." He continued briefly, explaining how Sparta had opted for a more diplomatic approach originally as way of saving bloodshed, but that it was looking like they had no choice but to kill the man. After everything Kassandra had seen that day, she was inclined to agree. She'd killed for a lot less.

Kyra was silent as he relayed their tactics, but after the brief, she straightened, "Kassandra was hired by Anthousa to kill him, so at least we share the same goal."

"Keep your spear pointed at The Monger and Sparta will thank you."

The misthios' brow furrowed and she looked wistfully at the charred warehouse. Kyra could see the cogs turning, and wondered if Kassandra was thinking about what she thought she was.

"I was Spartan, once."

Brasidas tilted his head, "Once?"

Kassandra nodded, "Until I was thrown off Mount Taygetos as a child and left for dead."

Kyra felt her stomach lurch. Hearing it once had been hard, but the second time made little difference. It looked at one point like Kassandra was going to turn away, but a hand on her shoulder drew her attention to Kyra, who wasn't looking at her with pity, but awe. It made Kassandra feel a thousand times better.

Brasidas, on the other hand, looked completely baffled. He blinked with wide eyes and looked between the two women, "You're the daughter of General Nikolaos? All of Sparta knows your name!"

That didn't help the misthios, as Kyra felt her tense up at the words, "I survived, raised myself. Life in Sparta went on."

The soldier shook his head vehemently, "Nevermind being a Spartan - those of good character will forgive, and be forgiven."

Kyra nodded, "I agree. It was a long time ago, Kassandra."

The Spartan woman sighed heavily and looked to the sky where Ikaros was circling protectively. She nodded, before looking back to Brasidas. He was trustworthy and honourable, that much was obvious at a glance. He had a noble gleam in his eye and crows feet from smiling, a frown line from a furrowed brow in battle. She thought a moment more before telling him about her mother and the fact Anthousa had information she needed to find her mater. Brasidas listened intently, chiming in every now and then with his sympathies towards Myrrine enduring the tragedy alone. She was rumoured to have left Sparta to forget what had happened, but the Spartan's remembered her.

It was dark by the time they parted ways. Brasidas' words of goodbye were to "show courage." She'd been doing that all her life. 

The Spartan walked away, and Kassandra simply strode to the docks. A small boat was perched by the jetty, and she stepped onto it with perfect balance. Turning, she saw Kyra looking at her with a tilted head.

"Where are you going?" The younger woman asked.

"For a quick sail. I told both Damalis and Phoibe that if I wasn't back by dark, then I'd see them in the morning. Phoibe knows where the tavern is and she has enough drachmae for a room, so that's one less thing for me to worry about."

Kyra nodded, but was slightly skeptical about returning to the water after being soaked less than two candlemarks before. Even if Kassandra was the one steering, she didn't want to tempt fate. However, the look the misthios was giving her was weakening her resolve, and she took tentative steps to the dock's edge.

"All aboard?" Kassandra offered a strong hand and Kyra grinned as she slipped her fingers around her forearm. She jumped when Kassandra pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her waist, the boat wobbling. Embarrassment would have flooded her system were she not gripping the Spartan for dear life, but once the rocking settled, she lifted her head up and her eyes struck the warm honey fixed on.

There was a lot in Kassandra's eyes that Kyra couldn't quite make out, but she could sense they were going to talk about something serious. With pink cheeks, Kyra lessened the koala-bear routine she had pulled on the taller woman and put some space between them.

"Is everything okay?" Kyra asked as she watched Kassandra's gaze drop to her shoulder. A finger traced the cut there made by an arrow meant for Kassandra and she winced.

"Sorry." Kassandra apologised, brining her hand away, "Does it hurt?"

Kyra felt the urge to be brave, "Not if you leave it alone." She smirked, and Kassandra let a small smile grace her face.

She turned suddenly and picked up the wooden lever that helped steer, dropping the sails with a _'woosh'_. Kyra simply took that as a sign she should sit down, so she sat cross-legged at the front of the boat, watching it send out ripples as it picked up speed. She hadn't missed the way Kassandra hadn't answered her question, and even though this was the misthios' idea, the younger woman sensed it would be up to her to get the ball rolling.

"I found Kleio, the hetaera that was missing. She had hired men to take her to Mykonos, so I told her we would sail her there instead."

There was a groan as the boat hit a swell wrong and Kyra tensed, knowing her words had hit home.

"Why Mykonos?" Kassandra asked after a moment.

Kyra kept her eyes on the horizon, "She chose it, not me."

Another pause before, "So...you don't think it's a sign?"

An anxiety bloomed in Kyra's chest as she forced herself to breathe, "A sign of what?" 

"That you- that you should go home."

There it was. Kyra squeezed her eyes shut to stop tears that were so unnecessary from spilling. It was a childish infatuation on her side, and a mild interest in Kassandra's. Clearly the misthios didn't care if she were coming or going.

"It could be, I suppose." She fought to keep the hurt from her voice.

"I hope not." Kassandra was quick to say, and the lack of hesitation formed a worse emotion to fill Kyra: _hope_.

She turned to look at the Spartan behind her, but the misthios was focused on steering the boat and didn't spare her a glance as she asked, "What makes you say that?"

The only sound was the wind as Kassandra angled the boat to travel down the coast a little so they didn't go out too far. It felt like she wasn't going to speak at all, and with every turn of the Earth Kyra felt her hope die.

Then Kassandra let go off the till and was looking at her. She closed the distance between them and dropped to one knee. Kyra held her breath as her cheek rested in the callous palm of the woman before her, staring at her intently.

"I'd miss you too much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have skipped over the Brasidas and Kassandra fight, but honestly? It's such a delicious scene, and I wanted to at least try and do it justice. Hopefully I did?
> 
> And look! Kyra saved Kassandra's life! That's minus one debt!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story! Comment if so 💙


End file.
